


Sigue siendo vida

by Albiux



Series: otra vida [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, El destino es una perra, El destino sigue queriendo cumplirse, Eventual Smut, Gen, destino estupido, posible cambio al canon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albiux/pseuds/Albiux
Summary: La vida continua a pesar de haberse alejado hace tanto tiempo, se esforzó en poder salir victoriosa en las labores de su padre ganándose de nuevo su posible libertad, regresando a la tierra que considero hogar aunque en un inicio era un refugio de su pasado.Konoha seguía siendo la misma y sus acciones en el pasado no afectaron tanto el canon.¿O si?Akane o Kanae por fin se aparece en las puertas ...después de algunos años
Series: otra vida [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139066
Kudos: 17





	1. Bitácora 1: volvemos a empezar

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia ya tiene un comienzo en otro de mis fic (otra vida) así que si no lo han leído no lo entenderan.

Bitácora 1: volvemos a empezar

* * *

La primavera era cálida conforme se acercaba a su destino, sus pasos eran seguros aunque por dentro se preguntaba si era la mejor idea presentarse en este momento... habían pasado tantas cosas y solamente con la esperanza de lograr poder salir de las garras de su padre la movieron a trabajar para dicho individuo en una guerra que tiene poco de acabar.

Su hermano estuvo de su lado y eso facilitó que la liberarán unos meses para aclarar su mente y regresar para tomar un puesto digno de sus hazañas.

Se volvió héroe entre los suyos ahora como una samurai consumada callando a muchos de los hombres que la vieron solo como piel para su cama, tuvo que pelear contra ellos y otros que se atravesaron en su camino y por alguna razón su padre la respaldaba, estaba segura que era más por su diversión que por fin tomar su labor como progenitor.

"Su querida pieza" la llamo innumerable veces.

Dio un largo suspiro prefiriendo ver los diferentes mercaderes a los cuales se colo en su caravaba, asegurando que no sería una molestia y que al contrario podría fungir como protección en cualquier caso, claro unos la miraron extrañados por sus ropas samurai pero se callaron fácilmente porque esta idea no era tan descabellada al final de todo.

En tierra shinobis también había kunoichis.

Fue hasta que miró las puertas que su nerviosismo creció sólo un poco, se sentía estúpida por eso a la edad psicológica que tenía era absurdo (considerando su anterior vida y está ya era muy grande), pero la gente que dejó atrás en Konoha era valiosa para ella y sabía que no era la misma que se marchó siendo arrastrada por su pariente.

Ya no era la civil que huyó de su padre a los trece años, ya no era la misma Akane que se hizo amiga de team Minato y vivió en su casa por un tiempo... el tiempo es una perra que le hizo perderse en la estela de sangre que dejo en su camino, se sentía sucia...pero la promesa de algún día poder regresar la movieron entre la oscuridad en la que se hundio.

Fueron su motor.

Su ancla a la cordura.

La reencarnada trató de golpear cualquier incomodidad para seguir el paso junto al resto de las personas a las cuales acompaño.

-Akane-San ¿seguirá el tramite con nosotros? - el líder mercader preguntó con un gesto ajeno, no era su persona favorita pero le fue de ayuda un par de veces ante vandidos que se presentaron en el camino.

-No señor - con su etiqueta firme negó con una sonrisa suave - mi camino aquí cambia - informó. 

-Bien, entonces nos vemos - y como si fuera el mismo diablo el hombre se marchó para seguir parte de su procedimiento, ella solo suspiró no tomandolo personal, al parecer ser samurai es más honorable ante la vista civil...pero que sea una mujer a su edad con ese oficio era pecado o no suficiente mujer.

Al menos eso lo escuchó decir una de las noches en que compartió campamento, cuando según el estaba fuera de audición... pero la mujer era la mejor controlando el chakra a su gusto, facilitando tener el mejor oido.

Se encogió de hombros cuando siguió su turno de verificar sus papeles, sacando un pergamino de sus mangas...unas anchas típicas de su lugar de origen.

-Buenas Tardes Shinobi-San - saludó con un inclinar entregando el pergamino.

-¿A que se debe el ingreso de un samurai a una aldea escondida? - no era hostil pero su mirada era filosa conforme la miró de arriba hacia abajo pero no de la manera lujuriosa que se a topado, si no más bien como un enemigo ... Los samurai y los shinobis no son conocidos por sus relaciones y comparación de reglas laborales.

Tenían un código de honor diferente.

-Vengo de visita - declaró con un gesto plano la mujer - podrá revisarlo en el pergamino -apuntó dicho documento que fue entregado e ignorado.

-Lo veremos - el hombre sólo chasqueo la lengua, el resto de los mercaderes ya habían pagado los impuestos de ingreso ella siendo retenida por su vestimenta.

Fueron unos cuantos segundos mientras vago su vista era diferente a como recuerda, pero si bien calcula que pasó lo del kyubi era de esperar que tuvieran que mover muchas cosas y reconstruir todo.

Una punzada en su corazón ante ese recuerdo...no supo más de Minato desde que se fue aún cuando rogó a su padre por información, pero con las fronteras cerradas era imposible...sin contar que estuvo al frente de un grupo de samurai en contra de los hombres leales al señor Feudal, perdió la noción del tiempo en algún momento.

-¿Himura? - un ligero tartamudeo brillo en el hombre mirandola aprensivamente -¿Himura Kanae? -

-Si - afirmó la samurai - espero no sea molestia estar aquí durante algún tiempo -

-No al contrario - el shinobi sólo en rollo el pergamino -solo es extraño que venga en una caravana normal y sin...- soltó sin pensarlo luego notando su error.

-No te preocupes, no soy como los demás nobles...me agrada la honestidad - se burló la mujer - no me gustaría tener un trato preferencia dentro...no estoy en representación de mi familia...solo he venido a visitar a unos conocidos -

-Oh, entonces bueno...- el hombre se rasco un poco la nuca - como samurai....- miró con nuevo interés el suelo.

-Vamos soy solo una visitante, haré el procedimiento estándar así que no lo tomes tan a pecho - la mujer solo desechó con su mano manteniendo su gesto feliz - ¿que sigue? -

-Bueno como es un samurai - esto lo dijo con algo de duda.

-Si soy un samurai, pero mi katana está resguardada -confirmó fácilmente.

-Bien...tendrá que llenar este formato y pagar cierto impuesto para su ingreso - el guardián de la puerta entrego unos papeles -como noble no pagaría esto, pero no es un noble ordinario si bien porta armas consigo -explicó. 

-Claro, entiendo - ella solamente tomó los papeles llenando lo necesario -esto es suficiente para mí estadía - entregó algunas monedas, estaba segura que su credencial anterior ya venció aunque la perdió entre todo el desastre en la tierra del hierro.

-Si, su permiso es especial - afirmó el hombre - siga derecho a la torre del Hokage ahí entrega las formas -

-Bien, agradezco su tiempo -se inclinó como la etiqueta lo dicta, siguiendo las indicaciones que amablemente el shinobi le dio.

El camino fue tranquilo mientras seguía tanteando el ambiente a su alrededor, el ruido de la gente en sus rutinas era normal y mucha de la gente ya no la reconocía de sus días en que hacía las compras para Minato o paseaba después de su trabajo en el complejo Nara.

Extraña esos dias.

Fue cuando lo sintio, como un farol similar a Kushina deteniéndose en seco, era diferente a como recuerda de la primera jinchuriki y culpa enteramente a su entrenamiento como samurai posterior a su regreso a la tierra de hierro que es más sencible al entorno.

Abrió sus ojos cuando vio al ruidoso niño gruñir molesto por alguna actividad, ¿cuántos años pasaron? ¿ya comenzó el canon? esta pregunta salió de su mente y sin pensarlo solo se lanzó capturando a un niño naranja que sólo chillo de sorpresa.

-¡Sueltame!- pataleo un poco el rubio y Akane sabía que estaba siendo sentimental, pero se parecía tanto a Minato con algunas facciones de Kushina que sólo sintió la picazos en sus ojos.

-Oh, perdón - dijo fácilmente dejando al niño en el suelo.

-¡Eres una pervertida!- lanzó sin piedad y grosería el infante siendo golpeada por la mujer.

Era más impertinente de lo que recuerda de esas historia que fue fan antes de ser Kanae/Akane -No soy pervertida y es grosero apuntar a tus mayores -

Los otros dos niños se mantuvieron al margen.

-¡Usted es la grosera...!- grito de nuevo el hijo de Minato siendo golpeado de nuevo.

-No es necesario que grites, en verdad no se como te pareces a tu padre ... ni tu madre era así de grosera - fulmino al pequeño no prestando atención a lo dicho, se supone que no sabe nada de los sucedido en su nacimiento así que solo coloco sus manos en la cadera.

-¿U-usted conoció a mis padres? -su voz fue un hilo que le hizo parpadear por lo frágil del cambio de actitud de dicho niño.

-¿Si ...? - dijo con una falsa incredulidad la joven -y por cierto...¿ustedes son sus amigos?... un Uchiha si bien puedo distinguirlo, te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco, ¿eres algo de Ita-kun? -

-¿Usted conoce a mi hermano?- la voz del niño se engroso.

-¿¡Eres Sasuke!? - Akane solo siguió en su papel -vaya, en verdad ambos son algo si son ahora equipo, Mikoto-san y Kushina-ne estarán contentas de esto - aplaudió.

-Vaya que tenemos aquí ...- una voz gruesa interrumpió lo que sería el ataque de los niños con preguntas respecto a lo que sabe, Akane sabía quién era cuando giro -lo siento civil-San pero no debería estar divagando cosas frente a los niños - cualquiera diría que era tranquilo el shinobi que los interrumpió si no fuera por el chakra molesto.

-¿Kakashi? - dijo la mujer todavía en su papel -estas más alto y deja decirte que te ves más intimidante, aunque tu cabello sigue siendo el mismo -

-Lo siento señorita, creo que me acordaría de usted si.... - el hombre se detuvo por un momento - ¿Akane?-

-Vaya me sentiría ofendida si seguías no reconociendome, en verdad no he cambiado tanto - se miro a sí misma, esta bien la vestimenta la delataba como samurai, su cabello estaba modestamente recogido en un moño, además que los colores blancos y negros la hacian ver algo elegante...pero la mujer solo frunció el ceño -y estoy segura no dije nada malo -

-Tenemos que hablar - el shinobi solo coloco sus manos en el bolsillo -Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura sigan adelante...Los veré mañana en el entrenamiento - informo colocándose entre la mujer y los niños.

-¡Espere sensei ella sabe de mi hermano!- con un arranque de ira el infante apuntó tratando de pasar a su maestro.

-¡Y de mis padres!-Naruto también intento hacer lo mismo, Sakura estaba en la parte de atrás mirando alrededor con algo de incertidumbre.

-Hablaré con ustedes después niños...hagan caso a su maestro - la mujer solo sonrió - además creo que esto es algo shinobi si bien puedo captarlo - suspiro - según recuerdo los ninjas no son imprudentes ni desobedece órdenes de su superiores ...así que vayan y sigan adelante -regaño.

-¡Usted no sabe...!- Sasuke dijo siendo golpeado por la mujer que pasó junto al shinobi mayor.

-y es muy impertinente para ser un Uchiha, según recuerdo son más elegantes que eso - gruñó la samurai. 

-¡Todos están muerto!- gruñó como si esto la hiciera retractarse de lo que dijo.

-Y con más razón - trato de mantener su nivel y ligera sorpresa al minimo, pero se supone que va llegado así que solo negó -Un Uchiha es elegante, sereno, calmado y sobretodo inteligente... recuerdalo por tus ancestros - fulmino.

El chico solo chisto los dientes mientra Sakura la miraba a dagas pero manteniendo su lengua dentro.

-Bien niños fue interesante el encuentro, los veré luego - Akane solo palmeo un par de veces -¿Y bien Kakashi seguimos? -

-... - el copy nin solo le dio una mirada furiosa para seguir el camino con una seña de "sígueme" plana.

-Nos vemos luego - dijo fácilmente para seguir al mayor dejando las intrigas de los niños atrás ...al menos Naruto se abstuvo de seguir gritando tal vez shockeado por lo que dijo Sasuke o por el golpe.

-Las cosas han cambiado desde que te fuiste....¿Akane? - Kakashi dijo con una voz fría mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos....la gente alrededor los miraba.

-Puedes seguir llamándome Akane - afirmó la chica sorprendida de que fuera recordado que no era su verdadero nombre - ¿y exactamente que me perdi? .... y estos niños, estoy segura que Kushina-ne y Mikoto-san no los criarian así -

La samurai ignoro la tensión en el shinobi fingiendo inocencia en sus comentarios.

-Por cierto tengo que ir a la torre del Hokage...me desvíe - afirmó viendo que era escoltada a otro lado.

-Cómo quiera iríamos ahi, lo que divulgaste es un secreto clase S - ajeno informo el shinobi.

-¿Clase S? - cuestionó la chica.

-Cómo lo dijiste antes...cosas shinobis - desdeñoso el hombre solo siguió su camino, era frío y la antes civil sentía como si una barrera fuera levantada entre ambos.

Tal vez se pasó en su papel de ignorancia, pero en realidad eran cosas que le nacieron decir al ver a los chicos ... 

El mundo shinobi era muy dramático para su edad, pero ahí estaba....le gustaba la mala vida al final de todo.

* * *

Ella solo se mantuvo en silencio disimulando su sorpresa ante la información dada de la boca del Sandaime, era más viejo de lo que recuerda pero se quedó mirando a la nada.

-¿Kanae-san?- llamó el Hokage con algo en su voz que la trajo de golpe.

Puede que supiera que pasaria, intentó detenerlo en el pasado.... pero ahora que pasó los sentimientos en su interior eran complicados, como cuando murió Obito y Rin.

-Yo...solo, necesito sentarme -dijo finalmente para buscar la silla más cercana.

-Te dije que mucho había pasado - Kakashi estaba igual de ajeno mirandola con un ojo crítico. 

-Pero... Minato no está ni Kushina-se - tal vez su voz se escucho más sentimental de lo que calculo, pero decirlo en voz alta era complicado -¿porque Naruto no sabe de ellos? - se levantó de golpe de nuevo apretando los puños -lo escuche en su voz pero no veo la lógica de mantenerlo a oscuras de su herencia...¡Kushina y Minato esperaban mucho su nacimiento!-

-Eran tiempos oscuros Kanae-san.... Konoha estuvo en la orilla del desastre por mucho tiempo, no podíamos proveer protección conociendo la fama de Minato-San en ese entonces -informó el Sandaime seguro.

-¿Entonces por eso no lo sabe? - trat ode mantener su voz plana....la mujer solo apretó más sus puños -Lo siento Hokage-San si no entiendo bien la lógica de esto.... pero no la veo, el chico por completo no merece esto -

-No es tu asunto Akane - Kakashi amenazo...pero ella solo levantó su barbilla orgullosa.

-No ...no lo es, pero es gente que valore Kakashi y es estúpido lo que hicieron, esta bien si es para protegerlo, pero entonces porque no se lo dijeron solo a él - La antes civil estaba segura mantuvo su tono de voz, pero el instinto asesino del copy nin inundó el ambiente...pero ella también hizo lo suyo.

Los vidrios se cuartearon ante la presión de dos fuerzas -¡Basta!- El viejo solo grito con un gesto amenazado a los jovenes -No espero que entiendas pero si estarás de visita consideró prudente que te ajustes a nuestras reglas Kanae-san -

-Lo haré y solo porque siento que mi padre no estaría contento si llego a tener problemas - La mujer rompió el contacto visual con su antiguo amigo -No les diré nada...pero tampoco me mantendré alejada, parte de lo que vine aquí fue para ver a Minato-San y Kushina-ne, así que seguiré mi plan aunque adaptado a su falta ...no diré sus nombres, ¿esta bien? -

-Bien, lo dejaré pasar considerando quien eres Kanae-san - El Sandaime -en cuanto al tema Uchiha sólo no presiones a Sasuke-kun ha perdido tanto -

-Si, y tendré que disculparme al respecto - La chica solo pasó sus manos en el dobladillo de su vestimenta -El chico tiene mucho que trabajar en su caracter... es alguien caprichoso y muy impertinente, eso va para ambos -

-Es trabajo de su sensei corregirlo - El Sandaime dio una vista rápida al otro shinobi- bien con todo arreglado puedes continuar con tu tramite, ahora que te presentas como Himura es algo llamativo -

-Padre me dijo que si renegaba de mi apellido se aseguraría de volantear mi cara y nombre por todas las aldeas - suspiro en derrota la mujer -no me gusta lo que eso implica y si lo creo capaz de hacerlo -

Esto saco una carcajada de dicho anciano.

-Si, creo que te tomaré la palabra ...Kakashi podrías acompañarla - cuestiono al shinobi.

-Si, Sandaime-sama -con una voz mecánica el copy nin se inclino como si fuera una orden, el viejo solo negó para despedirla y salir por la puerta.

El ambien era incómodo incluso cuando llegó a la ventanilla pertinente de su tramite, el gesto de la trabajadara fue algo que la hizo olvidar por un momento el estrés de dicho shinobi que no le dirigió la palabra aún al salir de la torre.

-¿Algún lugar donde pudiera quedarme? - decidió de mala gana cuestionar, al final de todo no se tomaba personal lo que pasó en la oficina del líder shinobi.

-.....- El shinobi solo la miró largamente -¿Me estas preguntando a mi?-descarado dijo el hombre por fin rompiendo su propia ley del hielo.

-Sabes que...cuando se te pase lo que sea que tienes me buscas, estoy cansada para lidiar contigo - alzó sus manos rápidamente. 

-Haz cambiado - añadió el shinobi deteniendola de su huida.

-Tuve que Kakashi - agriamente la mujer alzó la mirada al cielo.

-No regresaste y ahora solamente vienes a destapar cosas que yo....- Kakashi solo negó para mirar hacia adelante -Conozco un lugar que pudiera serte de utilidad...al menos que también tengas ya costumbres nobles -

Sabía que no se estaba burlando por el tono aplicado pero trató de gobernar en su propia cordura, ¿para esto regreso? Pará ser insultada y regañada ...por un momento se estaba arrepintiendo, al menos ahora no tuvo la fortuna de caer en una trata de blancas o en la policía Uchiha (aunque estos ya no existian).

-No estoy orgullosa de mi apellido Kakashi, nunca lo estuve así que mejor ahorrate tus comentarios - añadió la mujer para seguir su camino.

-.... - El copy nin solo se negó a mirarla para llevarla a una serie de departamentos unas cuantas cuadras adelante en una zona acomodada -No se cuanto tiempo estarás aqui, espero te sirva -y con eso desapareció dejándola sola.

Akane solo negó para seguir su propio camino, estaba furiosa....aunque eso era poco.

Apretó mejor su manos negándose a caer en la frustración no sabiendo exactamente qué paso, ¿será por las heridas abiertas?¿porque la trato asi? no recuerda haberle hecho nada al salir de Konoha.

Mejor enfocándose en rentar un pequeño departamento, aunque con su título le ofrecieron uno un poco más grande de lo que espero con un gran balcón y muebles sobrios.

Este sería su hogar por un tiempo...al menos hasta que su padre decida que es suficiente tiempo fuera de su tablero, saliendo al balcón en el aire de la noche...tenía que admitir que era la mejor vista de la montaña de los Hokages, suspiro en derrota....regresó justo a tiempo de iniciar el canon, pero exactamente ¿cuanto tiempo antes de los exámenes chunnin?.

No lo sabra...pero ahora solamente quería descansar, ignorando la mirada de él shinobi justo en el radio de sus sentidos.

Kakashi era extraño antes y ahora mas.

Pero no era de su interes.

Era un idiota al final de todo.


	2. Bitácora 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konoha era la misma... aunque muchas cosas cambiaron.

**Bitácora 2**

* * *

Un grito debajo de esa oscuridad se callo repentinamente ante el levantar de una chica tensa en búsqueda de su katana y girando alrededor con ojos filosos alarmados, tragando parte del inmueble en cuestión de segundos ante el poco reconocimiento común en ese tipo de despertares, las pesadillas eran crueles si la tensan de esa manera pasando un tiempo hasta que por fin su mente asimiló el lugar donde se encontraba.

-Maldita sea - gruño molesta consigo misma ante esos arranques a estas alturas, la samurai apretó parte de su cabellera sintiendo el sudor emocional típico de esas noches malas, respiro llenando sus pulmones de ese aire limpio para calmar sus nervios retorcidos parpadeando un par de veces al mirar el techo extraño.

Había llegado a Konoha el día anterior y el lugar era mas ajeno de lo que espero, ya no había nadie que la recibiera... ¿porque regreso si ya sabia que tipo de destino tendría esa gente que la acogió tiempo atrás?, sonrió hueca de cualquier pensamiento alegre ante el cambio de su carácter a uno mas normal en un samurai versado en la guerra.

¿Quien diria que seria un veterano? no era tan joven, nunca lo fue... conociendo su anterior vida y esta acumulaba un poco mas de cincuenta años....era anciana.

Se sacudió cualquier pensamiento oscuro para resignarse a las pocas horas de sueño pensando todavía distraídamente porque se orillo a regresar a la aldea shinobi, tal vez por Kakashi ...o su morbo de ver la historia que amó en su vida anterior.

No lo sabe y se siente cada vez peor conforme lo ve analiticamente.

Ya no era la niña de catorce años que se marchó hace tiempo...ahora estaba a punto de cumplir casi 27 años de nuevo y era mayor.

Una segunda oportunidad cruel si compara con su tranquila vida anterior.

Decidió mejor irse a cambiar mirándose en ese espejo pulcro que acompañaba el lugar que fue lanzada por un shinobi ajeno, su cabello era por mucho mas largo, sus curvas que aunque modestas hacían resaltar su busto abundante el cual repitió en esta vida, irónico siempre quiso ser un poco menos voluptuosa...al menos tiene mas caderas y eso le agrada en este nuevo cuerpo.

No se consideraba exactamente hermosa...pero siempre fue algo que la gente o sus enemigos resaltaban en sus diversos apodos.

Apretó el agarre en ese lavabo para mejor continuar con una rutina leve de ejercicios ...al menos su permiso le daba libertad de realizarlo fuera de las áreas civiles, en lugares concurridos por shinobis...tendría que buscar algo mas justo a sus estándares. 

Ya estaba ahí y no huiría ahora que sabe no es tan querida.

No lo sentia asi y Kakashi lo confirmo.

Dio un largo y doloroso suspiro tratando de no soltar lágrimas, ya se habían secado tiempo atrás, miró de nuevo en ese espejo ... era terca y no saldría con las manos vacías.

Tal vez el ejercicio aclararía su estado mental.

Saliendo con sus mismas ropas samurai a un paso moderado, tenía que pasar a comprar Yukatas mas sencillas sin tener la necesidad de portar una etiqueta de su país por todos lados ... Era cansado las miradas de los aldeanos.

No era que importaran...pero se ahorraría muchas preguntas si se vistiera modestamente.

Con ligeros planes en su cabeza cerró la puerta para continuar improvisando una rutina.

Tenía mucho que hacer, pasear y reconocer.

El dia no pintaba para ser tan malo...¿verdad?

* * *

-No había tenido el placer de encontrarme con una flor del pais del hierro - Gai de todas las personas le admiraba con una inquietante virtud de su juventud, si bien recuerda.

Pero como cualquiera de ese pueblo, pocos la reconocían...no era tan social la primera vez que estuvo ahí.

-Si...ya me habías conocido Gai-san - por segunda vez repitió absteniéndose de rodar los ojos, ignorando las miradas discretas de los adolescentes que se encontraban en medio de un llamativo calentamiento.

Era extraño como incluso Neji se resignaba a realizarlo.

Al final de todo era su sensei.

-No... no lo creo, me acordaria de tan bella flor - repitió con un cruzar de brazos y puchero el adulto con las cejas abundantes, de joven no era tan llamativo como ahora...pero era su misma esencia bulliciosa.

-Si, Gai-san - se palmeó la cara - no te acuerdas porque eramos muy jovenes y fue hace tiempo -explico mas detallado -me quedaba con Minato-san y su esposa...¿recuerdas? -

Esto hizo que el hombre se pusiera pensativo por otros segundos incómodos -No...no lo recuerdo - dijo fielmente a su sentir.

-Bien...algun dia lo recordarás - desecho la chica nada ofendida por este desaire - mejor busco otro campo para mis ejercicios matutinos ...no espero interrumpir -

-¡Para nada! al contrario sería muy gratificante si entrena con nosotros... es muy raro ver a alguien de tu oficio fuera de las fronteras del país del hierro -Como si fuera una ley escrita el hombre gritó a todo pulmón con ademanes exagerados que le hicieron sentir incómoda.

Parpadeo un par de veces y miró a los chicos -¿es así siempre ? -dijo casualmente mirando como el hombre realizaba algún movimiento exagerado ahora siendo acompañado con su pequeña versión juvenil, era una sensación extraña la que subió por su espalda... casi con la ansiedad de correr.

¡Pero no les daría el gusto!

-Si - la niña solo suspiro en derrota -¿és cierto que viene de la tierra del hierro?- el niño Hyuga pareciera ajeno pero incluso sus ojos brillaron curiosos.

Ella solo sonrió -pareciera que con solo vestir esto se dan cuenta de mi origen... pero si, no puedo negarlo - 

-¿Eres una samurai? - ahora el Hyuga solo se insertó con su voz despectiva.

-Si, no es normal...pero lo soy - acepto facilmente la adulta mirando como ambos monos verdes se abrazaban en lágrimas abundantes -¿terminaran algun dia de su espectáculo? - cuestiono curiosa.

-Por lo regular tardan alrededor de media hora - admitió Tente logrando sacar una ligera carcajada.

-Wow, eso es algo...ha de ser entretenido sus días con esto a diario - sonrió burlona la dama con un parpadeo incrédulo...una cosa era verlo en la televisión otra en persona, todo un show.

-No lo creo...es cansado -admitió la kunoichi.

-Nah, le agarras el gusto, mira como hacen esos movimientos, no cualquiera puede realizarlos con tanta flexibilidad -juzgo la samurai con un cruzar de brazos - pero mejor aprovecho para irme antes de que continúe con su retas ...no quiero meterme en problemas por pelear con uno de sus shinobis -

-¿Problemas? - pregunto Tenten.

-Si... ya sabes política, dos naciones, dos oficios ...no quiero comprometer mi estadía solo por la curiosidad de su sensei - admitió la antes civil -Por cierto mi nombre es Akane - mintió de nuevo al amar mucho ese nombre.

El de Himura era muy raro que lo usara y pocas personas dentro de las murallas lo sabían.

-Tenten, él es Hyuga Neji, Lee - apuntó la ninja ignorando las dagas filosas del chico severo.

-Mucho gusto entonces - se inclinó en respeto con toda la etiqueta disponible para suspirar y alejarse, no queriendo meterse en medio de algún tipo de espectáculo compartido con esos personajes emblemáticos en mallas verdes.

Era demasiada emoción para esa madrugada...¡todavía ni el sol salía! alejándose a paso seguro.

Gai ni cuenta se dio.

* * *

-Buenos días -saludo casual una vendedora al pasar de regreso de su entrenamiento a orillas del bosque alejada de todos los claros disponibles ocupados por ninjas diversos, su vestimenta estaba sucia por el uso al igual que el sudor seco por el tiempo.

-Buenos días señorita -la mujer solo la barrio con un aire despectivo -a que debemos la visita de un samurai en una modesta tienda - no sabía si lo cuestionaba con malicia, pero la antes civil solo sonrió con calma.

-He venido a conseguir algunos cambios de ropa... me gustaria que me recomendará algo cómodo que pudiera usar - Akane solo se irguió en una posición cuidadosamente diplomática.

-No se si se ajuste a sus gustos señorita, pero vere que le consigo - la mujer solo se giró sobre sus talones no dispuesta a decir nada mas.

La reencarnada se preguntó si todas eran asi...o solo le toco la suerte de conseguir a la peor tenderá del mundo shinobi, tal vez siendo lo último pero no quería seguir con el mismo cambio delator de sus raíces, prefiriendo mantenerse neutral en todo el intercambio.

No lo tomaba personal conforme las palabras volaron pero al menos consiguió dos pares de Yukatas que se ajustaron a sus gustos y colores pocos llamativos, ropa interior y algunas cosas de uso diario...conforme su tiempo se alargará tendría que comprar otras cosas, pero por lo pronto tuvo lo necesario.

Regresando al pequeño departamento para bañarse, quería visitar otro lugar antes de conseguir alguna actividad de regreso.

No le gustaba estar inactiva mucho tiempo... prefiriendo buscar algún trabajo de medio tiempo o algo similar mientras vivía en ese lugar en un afán de mantenerse dentro de esas paredes que le traen buenas memorias.

Amaba Konoha al final de todo...a pesar de no tener nada que la amarre mas que los recuerdos.

Unos muy agrios.

* * *

Había pasado a la florería Yamanaka a comprar algunas flores de paso, una tradición que se esforzó en no olvidar mientras paseaba con sus ropas nuevas en una apariencia sutil de una joven dama, cualquiera diría que era una civil si bien le daban un vistazo hambriento algunos hombres, ignorandolos para continuar por el camino que según recuerda.

Que terminara perdida era claro que no fue su culpa, estaba segura ¡esa calle no era así!

-Veo que te perdiste -una voz la llamo en algun callejon conforme salió a su paso, Kakashi era igual de ajeno y triste juzgándola en silencio, los civiles alrededor se esforzaron en no ver el intercambio, pero ella solo parpadeo un par de veces.

-Estoy segura que las calles no eran asi -se quejó abiertamente olvidando el estrés del dia anterior- Y esa tienda de Dangos tampoco la recuerdo -

El shinobi solo la contemplo unos segundos - hay nuevas calles desde que te fuiste y muchas cosas fueron movidas por otras situaciones - su tono era indiferente y Akane juraba que solo por sus recuerdos no lo golpeaba por insolente.

Era peor de lo que recordaba y estaba segura ¡no le hizo nada!

-Porque me complican tanto la existencia - derrumbó sus hombros la mujer ignorando el desdén del tipo, no quería tener problemas.

No mas de las que ya tuvo en derramar parte de la sopa de rango S.

-Te lo dije antes...muchas cosas cambiaron - Kakashi apuntó hacia otro lado de la calle con sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Si, ya me lo dijiste -rodó los ojos la samurai para de mala gana seguir el camino -sabes no eres la mejor compañía - se quejó ante el silencio de su compañero, al menos no tenía el libro pervertido de sus manos... la característica usual de su personaje.

¿Porque? no lo sabe pero ahora era su persona poco favorita.

-...- el tipo no se dignó a mirarla haciéndole un calvario toda la ruta, pero al menos le sirvió para ubicar algunas tiendas y otras cosas que pudiera utilizar.

Dio otro suspiro ante la nula iniciativa de algún platica civilizada, quería saber tantas cosas como ¿que paso con la casa de Minato? ¿cómo murieron? aunque y lo sabía por la información de su vida antes de ser Akane, pero en esta es un papel que se aferrara con insistencia.

También quería preguntarle que le hizo para tener tal desaire...le era doloroso a pesar de que trataba de no importarle, darle su tiempo...siempre fue un niño dramático ahora que lo recuerda.

Fue hasta que llegaron al punto que noto la piedra, por un momento se paró en seco a orillas trayendo viejas memorias...culpas y demás.

-No han cambiado tanto ...solo un monton de nombres mas - Kakashi añadió colocándose al frente de ese monumento sin esperarla.

-Yo...en verdad tarde mucho en regresar -dijo finalmente la chica mirando donde el hombre acariciaba distintos nombres -También está Minato-san y Kushina-ne - tuvo que controlar su voz ante el nudo que no sabia podia formarse.

Todavía tenía sentimientos y la hacían sentir algo humana.

Había esperanzas.

-Si, tardaste mucho - El Hatake miró hacia la piedra.

-Aún no se porque estas enojado -admitió la mujer antes de que se le olvidara el sentimiento.

-Te fuiste y no regresaste - añadió el shinobi - las heridas solo se abrieron al mirarte de nuevo y no solo eso, tocaste temas que no debiste - con un tono agrio comentó.

-Pero te excediste en tu trato ...por un momento sentí que no tenia mas un lugar al cual regresar -Akane admitió - me dolió que no me reconocieras y luego como me trataste, no me quería ir Kakashi y lo sabes -

El shinobi solo se quedo en silencio -Pero aun asi te fuiste -

-Sabes que, mejor no hablemos del tema - La samurai solamente esbozó una triste sonrisa -no lo arreglaremos facilmente si no quieres escuchar -

-Puedo escucharte - El Jounin la miro -pero no se que ... -se callo decidiendo mirar hacia la piedra.

-Hemos cambiado Kakashi, fue imposible para mi mantenerme igual a como me marche ...pero recordarlos me mantuvo cuerda durante todo este tiempo -admitió la joven ignorando la tensión en los hombros del shinobi -solo por favor no toquemos este tema hasta que esté claro si me quieres escuchar...-suspiro mirando mejor hacia adelante.

-No solo fue difícil para ti - El shinobi susurro.

-Para nadie...pero aquí estamos que es lo importante - Akane solo negó titubeando en tomar la mano del hombre, se veria mal al final de todo y no sabia si seria bien recibido, absteniéndose.

-Bienvenida - añadió el shinobi con un tono indescriptible sorprendiédola por completo.

-Gracias...era lo que quería escuchar - la samurai solo limpio un poco su rostro de ese líquido amargo que salían de sus ojos.

Ya estaba en Konoha...lo demás saldría como pudiera, mas con la trama corriendo.

El Canon estaba vigente.


	3. Bitácora 3

**Bitácora** 3

* * *

La mañana había sido extraña acompañada con el shinobi que exactamente está a su lado, Akane se preguntaba si era demasiado optimista en pensar que las cosas se arreglaron entre ambos, pero la idea le era ajena conforme el tiempo pasó...quiso platicar tantas cosas frente al monumento pero solo se quedó en silencio observando los nombres tallados.

¿Hablar de su ingreso a una guerra civil? ¿cómo se convirtió en la guerrera infame entre las filas de su padre? .... su drama se quedó en el país del hierro y en verdad no quería arrastrarlo a este lado, aunque los traumas, los recuerdos y las heridas la sigan toda la vida, sin contar los cambios en su carácter.

-Puedo comenzar por tanto...pero creo que no quiero traer parte de mi drama a este lado - añadió la joven mirando con nostalgia adelante -me da gusto volver aunque ...- suspiro.

-Sigues siendo muy honesta con tus sentimientos -Kakashi añadió con su posición ajena y manos en los bolsillos - al menos eso no cambió -

-Sigo siendo la misma...solo con mas matices - con descaro la samurai sonrió al cruzar de brazos -y tu sigues siendo igual de insufrible...¿te lo han dicho ? -

-Solo tu - el shinobi solo le dio una mirada suave.

-Mejor para mí - encogió de hombros la mujer.

-Lo lamento - dijo el hombre casi en un susurro -lo de antes -explicó ante la duda de la mujer.

-¿Te quieres ahorrar la explicación? - se burló la samurai -bien haré como que te creo.... pero aceptó las disculpas, aún así fuiste muy intenso -

-Te culpo por traer malas memorias - El Jounin se giró para enfrentarla - pensé que me habías olvidado -

-¿Vas con lo mismo? ...¿no habíamos dejado este tema? - La reencarnada solo se giró con sus brazos aún cruzados -mira dejaremos este tema para otro dia...solo quiero aclarar que no te olvide, ¿te lo dije no? fueron mi incentivo durante este tiempo - miro hacia la piedra -es una lastima que no estén para verme...me fui sin despedirme -

-Y dejando muchas preguntas ...¿Kanae-san? - El Copy nin sólo se inclinó casi teniéndolo cerca de su rostro -o Himura-hime -

Akane sólo puso su mano en el rostro del hombre alejándolo -respeta mi espacio - gruñó molesta - además, mi nombre sigue siendo aquí Akane...así que dime asi, no por esos -

-¿Hime-sama? - Kakashi continuó sin apartarse de su mano -o sólo Hime -

-Sigue por ese camino y te aseguro - apretó su puño la joven sin disgustarse que su otra mano era apartada por el tipo y secuestrada -Akane esta bien - 

-Bien...Akane -canturreo el shinobi.

-En verdad... ¿no tienes un equipo al cual vigilar? - la samurai sonrió sin una pizca de aprecio.... le estaba empezando a gustar la versión arisca del hombre.

-¡Nah! Muy temprano...además tengo a una buena amiga que ayudar ...se pierde fácilmente - Kakashi tuvo el descaro de juguetear con su mano pasando sus dedos entre los suyos con familiaridad, tal vez al final de todo el hombre seguía siendo infantil.

-¿Me usarás de pretexto? - con un tono teatral la mujer se apuntó con su mano desocupada - Si Obito-kun te viera se burlaria - esto a silencio un poco el ambiente ocasionándole un doloroso recuerdo al shinobi, ella solo apretó su agarre en esa mano secuestrada para sonreír -Sabes que somos los únicos que los recordamos Kakashi, es doloroso pero no estás solo en esto -

-En eso sigues igual - el Jounin mostró una mirada triste para arrastrarla con su mano ocupada en un abrazo firme, sorprendiéndola por completo por bajar la guardia -Creo que al final de todo me alegra que volvieras - susurro recargando su cabeza contra la suya.

Akane se preguntó si esto es normal entre los shinobis, pero recordando su influencia en el tipo entendía que los cambios eran normales, sólo necesitaba un abrazo...correspondiéndole un poco tarde - al menos ahora lo admites...ayer no dijiste eso - lanzó sin piedad.

-Eres cruel - Hatake solo dio un apretón largo molestándola por el calor sofocante que emanaba su infractor, ¿sería bien recibido lanzarlo? confirmando que seguía siendo molesto ser el consuelo de su amigo frágil mentalmente.

Pero como samurai, ex civil terca que es ... solo se quedó en silencio un rato.

No era tan malo....¿verdad? al final de todo son amigos.

* * *

-¡No es necesario que me sigas puedo regresar sola!- añadió Akane por segunda vez al salir de ese claro entre los pasillos desconocidos de Konoha a un shinobi terco en seguirla -estoy segura que ya debes ir con tu equipo -

-Te dije que sería tu guía - añadió el shinobi sin culpa burlándose enteramente de ella.

Todo un troll.

-Te dije que no me usaras de pretexto para tus deberes -apuntó la chica con facilidad - no soy tu escudo....¡ve con los niños!- 

-Nah...además ayer los dejaste intrigados, debes ir a enfrentar el desastre que hiciste - acusó el joven sin molestarse en mirarla.

-¡Hubieras empezado por ahí! me ahorraría mucho debate al respecto - cruzó de brazos en un puchero.

-Sigues siendo igual de dramática ... creo que esa parte la extrañaba - Hatake sonrió descarado bajo su máscara siendo fulminado con vehemencia por parte de su compañera.

Akane se preguntaba si en verdad valía la pena hacer las paces con este tipo que se esfuerza en sacarla de quicio, en serio empezaba a amar el agrio individuo que la recibió desconociéndola....incluso el que le daba miradas desdeñosas.

Chasqueando la lengua con furia contenida.

-Te odio - dijo finalmente para torcer la boca.

-No pensé que las nobles chasqueaba la lengua así - Kakashi arqueo su ceja en fingida inocencia.

-Pues esta noble está molesta con cierto shinobi...así que no empieces - alzó su mano con tranquilidad la mujer - Además tu tienes la culpa...si necesitabas ayuda...¡solo pidelo!-

-Yo no necesito ayuda - con honestidad declaró el Jounin.

-Si...si...si - Akane solo desecho con un ademán fácil para continuar su camino, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los shinobis a su alrededor ... seguían teniendo el afán de meterse en la vida de la gente al final de todo.

Eso no era novedad.

* * *

-¡Eres tu la one-san de ayer!- El grito de Naruto le hizo fruncir el ceño por tal recibimiento ruidoso.

-Es innecesario gritar Naruto-kun, puedo escucharte - Akane solo frunció el ceño al llegar a ese claro ignorando la mirada del resto del team 7.

Incluso la de odio mal disimulado con desdén del cuervo compañero.

-¡Hola!- descarado el Shinobi solo alzó sus mano parado a su lado.

-¡Llegó tarde sensei otra vez!- apuntaron los más ruidosos de ese trío (Sakura y Naruto) molestos por esperar tanto tiempo.

-Tuve una vieja amiga que guiar...se pierde con facilidad - encogió de hombros sin esforzarse en su pretexto, aunque ahora en parte era verdad.

-No me eches la culpa...que conste que yo les dije que ....- su boca fue cubierta por su "amigo".

-Oh, creo que fue suficiente información .... los genin no pueden perder tanto tiempo - con un tono sin vergüenza declaró el Jounin.

 _"Ya perdimos tanto tiempo"_ pudo leer en los gestos de los genin.

-Bien...tu ganas y chicos mi nombre es Akane - informó la mujer con una sonrisa, aunque pudo jurar que Kakashi susurro "no es cierto" por lo bajo ganándose una mirada intimidante de la mujer.

-Esta bien One-san - con una sonrisa Naruto coloco sus manos detrás de la nuca.

-Mi nombre es Akane -repitió cansada la chica -pero esta bien... dime One-san - porque al final prácticamente lo sentía así...porque Minato la acogió.

-Tengo tantas preguntas sobre mis padres -El último Uzumaki comenzó a balbucear con sus ojos suplicantes.

-No presiones Naruto... ten paciencia, me metí en problemas por eso al final de todo - Lo último la reencarnada lo susurro - pero si quieren en la noche los vemos en mi departamento ...¡los invito a cenar!- alzó su voz emocionada.

-Tengo que entrenar ...no puedo perder tiempo - Sasuke gruñó desde su punto.

-¡Bah!, tonterías.... es bueno tener descansos antes de esforzar tu cuerpo a algo drástico un buen guerrero se da cuenta de eso - apuntó Akane con un tono severo.

-Yo digo lo que Sasuke - Sakura se sonrojo al ser liquidada por el gesto de su amor.

-En verdad estos niños se quieren comer el mundo - Akane colocó sus manos en las caderas, Naruto era el único que seguía en su propio mundo sobre todas las preguntas sobres sus padres -Mira Sasuke-kun se porque quieres ser fuerte, pero esto no te llevará más que perderte por completo -

-¡Tu no sabes nada!- recordó el agrio niño.

-No ...no lo se, pero se lo que es perderte - bajo la mirada con tristeza.... tensado por mucho el ambiente ante su abrupto silencio, sus memorias eran frescas, la sangre en sus manos era tan pegajosa que incluso sus rayos rojos en el cabello le recordaban esos días, sólo el agarre del Jounin le sacó de su ensueño.

-Bien chicos...continuemos con nuestra labor - dio un gesto a los genin que aunque no entendían que sucedió se mantuvieron callados -tenemos labores que continuar - de la nada sacó un pergamino. 

Los tres chicos derrotaron sus hombros.

-Estoy bien -trato de sonreír Akane ante la mirada pesada del mayor - mejor me voy, tengo cosas que comprar y espero que arrastres a los tres a la cena - apuntó al hombre.

-Bien....¿segura? - Kakashi dio otro apretón sobre su hombro.

-Son niños es normal que no entiendan mucho...pero nosotros somos los adultos, así que debemos tener paciencia...¿no? - Akane solo tomó esa mano bajando la de su hombro.

Podía escuchar los susurro de la pelirrosa sobre noviazgo, sensei y ella.... que estaba diciéndole a Naruto ante la duda de la escena.

-Siempre fuiste la de la paciencia -Hatake se giró dando aplausos mientras ella se fue dispuesta a hacer unas compras. 

Ella y su bocota.

Tratando de ocupar su mente en cosas menos tenebrosas....lo hecho en el país del hierro se queda allá.

Eso esperaba.

* * *

-¡Maldita sea!...en serio que bueno que no vino Kakashi -gruñó Akane al mirar otra calle sin aparentemente punto final, el mercado también fue movido tras el ataque del kyubi y eso le jodio por completo sus planes.

¡Lleva una hora tratando de dar al punto y no llega! 

No es que no pueda ubicarlo como samurai, saltando a las terrazas....pero ese era lugar de shinobis y no quería delatarse como samurai ahora que portaba ropas civiles....tal vez debería comprar algo menos tradicional y algo más moderno, notando las vestimentas de algunas mujeres que se topo.

Sacudió su cabeza para enfocarse en sus pendientes y gruñir de nuevo....no quería pedir indicaciones, iba contra su orgullo, además la gente no cambiaba.

¡Todos la querían llevar a otro lado!

-¿Esta pérdida? - un hombre la miró con un brillo coqueto -la puedo ayudar - si no fuera por el senbon en la boca lo desconocería, Genma Shiranui era fácil de ubicar junto a su amigo ¿Aoba? no recuerda.

-¿No? -arrastró la última letra con una duda burlona, la antes civil no quería ayuda...pero no tenía mucho tiempo antes de tener que preparar cosas ...además quería visitar a los Nara.

El shinobi sólo soltó una carcajada -no te ves tan convencida de no querer ayuda -

-Culpame por eso...van como tres hombres que también me quieren "ayudar" y siempre apuntan a un callejón -de mala gana informó la mujer con un vago recuerdo de hace unos momentos.

-No creo que te llevaría a un callejón - con facilidad el Shinobi paseo su arma en la boca, si no fuera porque conocía que personaje era y que es confiable lo golpearía y saldría corriendo por ese escaneo descarado.

Odiaba ser vista como un juguete para una cama y no era para decorar....¡No era tan bonita!, al menos eso pensaba, ignorando su figura por completo.

Tenía buena genética al final de todo.

-Para tus coqueteos...no me interesa ligar con nadie -aclaró fastidiada la samurai -solo quiero ir al mercado...¿me puedes indicar donde? -

-Tan directa....me agradas - Shiranui dio un gesto a su compañero que se alejó hacia otro lado, tal vez era un plan de flirteo insolente, pero se mordió la lengua para no tener problemas -Te llevo...no es como si tuviera algo que hacer -

-En verdad no me gusta la compañía que solo me quiere llevar a la cama- puntualizó la joven con un alzar de manos -dime solamente donde y yo iré -

-Vaya... tan fría - el shinobi solo negó divertido - bien, no te haré nada...lo aseguro - alzó sus manos en promesa fácil.

-¿Seguro? - fulmino la mujer.

-Sí - afirmó el individuo, tal vez conociendo la clase de hombres que abundan en la aldea a pesar de ser shinobis, que sólo ven a una mujer civil sola y la quieren abordar.

Al menos hasta ahora no ha tenido su suerte anterior, de que la agredan o fuercen.

-Bien te creeré solo porque no tengo más tiempo para estar perdida - cruzó de brazos con simplicidad -me llamo Akane por cierto -se presentó resignada a esa compañia.

-Shiranui Genma....pero dime Genma -guiño el ojo con soltura siendo correspondido por un alzar de ceja pesado por la dama -vaya de carácter - 

-Sigue por ese camino y te dejo aquí - la mujer lo apuntó con enojo.

-Bien...es mi deber como shinobi ayudar a una dama en apuros - Genma sonrió para continuar el camino-después de usted - ofreció caballero.

-Eres molesto - Akane solo siguió el camino nada sorprendida por el trato, tal vez con las demás mujeres le sirva pero ella solo siguió su camino.

-Siempre - El shinobi se instaló a su lado con terquedad, explicando algunos locales y vueltas importantes de la aldea renovada.

Al menos no preguntó porque cuestionó algunos lugares que era seguro no estaban, además del hecho que el mercado no está donde recordaba.

Shiranui era respetuoso en esa parte...ignorando el galantería sin vergüenza, era buena compañía.

Al menos hasta que se carcajeo de su desliz yendo hacia el complejo Nara, siendo que quiso tomar la derecha y era la izquierda, el desgraciado se carcajeo tan fuerte que se agarró el estómago. 

¡No necesitaba ayuda!

* * *

La cena fue tranquila en su departamento, que aunque no era tan pequeño...el espacio se veía lleno con tres niños y dos adultos, la plática fue amena conociendo más a los chicos ...aunque fue difícil sacarle palabras a Sasuke los demás eran participativos.

-¿Entonces ? - con un tono falso tímido Sakura la miró varias veces -¿Usted es novia de sensei? - tanto Naruto como Kakashi se ahogaron con sus bebidas y Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

-Claro que no...somos amigos -con un gesto plano acepto la mujer.

-Pero usted es mucho mayor... ¿no debería tener novio? - cómo si fuera una ley la kunoichi declaro mirando varias veces al cuervo compañero.

-La verdad no es una ley tener novio a mi edad y no estoy tan grande - Akane cruzó los brazos recargándose en su silla - antes de mujer también soy samurai y tuve que pelear mucho para ganarme mi lugar sabes .... en este oficio como en el tuyo es difícil tener un nombre y ser considerará un igual ante tu contraparte masculina -

Kakashi se mostró algo silencioso, los niños sólo intrigados.

-Eres una mujer....no debes esforzarte tanto...¿verdad? - con un tono desconocido Sasuke arqueó la ceja.

-¡Sasuke!- gruñó Kakashi por alguna razón, haciendo que el niño se tensara pero como alguien orgulloso solo alzó la barbilla retándolo...en verdad el hermano de Itachi era todo un personaje oscuro.

-Esta bien Kakashi es normal que dude, pero si niño...peleé mucho para ser lo que soy - Akane solo suspiro - y la tenemos difícil Sakura si quieres ser alguien digno de pelear a la par de tus compañeros, más con este tipo de pensamientos - sin culpa apuntó al chico amargo.

Naruto solo se notaba severamente perdido, tal vez intrigado por el significado.

-Una pérdida de tiempo - gruñó el Uchiha para levantarse.

-Si quieres ser alguien fuerte debes cambiar tu actitud Sasuke, tu no eres él - la samurai detuvo en seco al chico por la mención de su hermano, era una adulta pero tenia su limite y el hijo de Fugaku no ayudaba mucho -recuérdalo muy bien....tu eres tu propia persona y no debes dejar que otros decidan tu camino aunque te hayan dicho lo contrario .

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - Sasuke golpeó la mesa.

-Lo conocía niño....no lo olvides -Akane alzó su barbilla segura de sus acciones, Kakashi estaba silencioso a su lado mientras los otros dos niños parpadearon - y puedo darte conjeturas de sus acciones, aunque sería mejor si se lo pregunto algún día en persona....pero es alguien orgulloso y sé que no dice sus molestias -

A su mente vino el chico que se paró a su lado escuchando la historia de su mundo...de una paz aparente y por la historia que conoce sabe sus motivos, sus ansias de ser un mártir a pesar de ser un prodigio, pudo haber planeado otro camino pero decidió la matanza de su clan.

-Tu ... -gruñó Sasuke detenido por el gesto severo de la mayor.

-No seas tonto...eres alguien capaz - Akane sonrió - serás fuerte pero que sea bajo tus términos, no porque alguien más te lo dijo-

Con un aire molesto el niño solo salió azotando la puerta.

-Tienes mucho trabajo en su carácter Kakashi, así logrará que maten a alguien o que se mate él mismo - aconsejó al Jounin silencioso.

-Es complicado - declaró el amigo - pero es un asunto shinobi - se levantó para mirar a los otros dos -vamos mis queridos genin tengo que dejarlos a sus casas y luego pasar a hablar con Sasuke -

-No seas tan severo - declaró la mujer mirando a los niños prepararse para salir.

-Lo dice la mujer que lo molesto - se burló el Jounin con un ondeo despedida desapareciendo en su puerta.

Akane solo miró su mesa otro rato, tenía mucho que limpiar y al menos sembró un poco la duda...o eso esperaba, no estaba segura si esto funcionaba porque al final de todo Itachi no acudió a ella cuando estuvo en problemas, nunca la busco.

Esperaba que fuera porque el acceso al país del hierro era difícil ...o la parte triste es que no la contaba como una amiga al final de todo.

El destino del niño no era justo ...sin embargo la antes civil sabía que no era la protagonista ni dios para hacer cambios drásticos, sólo era humana que cuidaría a los suyos.

Sasuke era alguien orgulloso pero un niño todavía.

Uno que está solo.... dio otro largo suspiro para levantarse y recoger la mesa pensando que se ganó el odio del niño cuervo.

¿O tal vez no?


	4. Bitácora 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane se sigue acostumbrando a su regreso a Konoha ...las cosas cambian y se volvió más volátil con la guerra en el país del hierro.

Bitácora 4

* * *

-Ha pasado un tiempo - una voz resonó por lo largo de un cuarto amplio e iluminado más elegante de cómo recuerda, la samurai sólo sonrió al responder a esa visita con la suerte de toparse ahora si a la persona que buscaba desde el día anterior.

-Que le puedo decir, me tomo mucho en llegar y usted también es alguien ocupado - aclaró la mujer al sentarse frente a ese tablero que bien recuerda, tiene los mismos matices y el maltrato del uso era evidente -creo que necesita uno nuevo - miró de cerca tal reliquia.

-Pará nada, este trae buenas memorias-desecho Shikaku - ayer que Yoshino me dijo de tu visita no lo podía creer, exactamente en el día de las reuniones de los clanes -

-¿No eran los lunes? - Akane recordaba muy bien en sus días de ayudante en ese complejo de la fecha, el líder Nara siempre llegaba más cansado de lo normal.

-No, lo cambiaron ...como muchas cosas aqui, supongo que ya lo notaste...¿no? - el hombre se burló mientras acomodaba las piezas.

-Si, demasiada...me perdí ayer cuando vine - fulmino la joven arqueando la ceja -vaya me recibirá muy al estilo Nara - declaró al resignarse a ser parte de ese juego.

No era necesario que lo dijera...era obvio.

-Claro, quiero ver que tanto has avanzado - el hombre no se mostró nada molesto por el comentario, sus ojos brillaban por completo - me imagino que tu tienes que ver con los rumores sobre un samurai.... no lo espere -

-Bueno paso tanto - suspiro la mujer dando su primer movimiento, al menos superó su aberración a esta actividad hace tiempo...gracias a las manías del clan genio residente.

-Me imagino...con solo ver como fuiste llevada - declaró el Jounin con un aire molesto. 

-Gracias por no interferir en ese entonces - con un tono amable la samurai miró con tranquilidad, a veces olvidaba que tanto tiempo había pasado y si no fuera por los cambios obvios de apariencia juraba que fue ayer cuando su hermano vino y la arrastró a cumplir ante su progenitor.

Viejos tiempos.

-Minato fue el culpable - declaró el Jounin.

-Si, Minato-San era muy perseptivo -Akane tomó otras piezas bajo su poder - lo extraño -suspiro.

-No eres la unica...pero somos shinobis estamos acostumbrados a la perdida y puedo apostar que los samurai es lo mismo - Shikaku arqueo la ceja tomando más parte del tablero.

-Y su hijo es su viva imagen si no fuera por el carácter y las ligeras sombras de su madre - sonrió casual la samurai pensando otro tanto en su siguiente movimiento.

-Supe del escándalo - declaró en Nara - en verdad no sabía que tu eras la involucrada....has crecido mucho si fue tu instinto asesino el que brotó de la oficina del Hokage y contra un Jounin - el hombre estaba muy bien informado. 

-Kakashi tuvo la culpa - desechó la reencarnada desplazándose a través de su estrategia y tomar más parte del tablero, Shikaku no era fácil.

-El sufrió mucho - declaró el Jounin -no es que lo esté justificando ...aunque pensé que se alegraría más al verte -

-Es alguien complicado y muy insufrible - gruñó la mujer mientras arqueaba la ceja -el movimiento es lento...me imagino que vas por la táctica de largo efecto - crítico el juego. 

-Tan observadora ....pero no - el hombre rio abiertamente mientras se recargaba en su mano - veo que ya no eres la niña que odiaba esto y jugaba solo porque se lo pedia -

-Aprendí a sobre llevar tanto Shikaku-San y aunque mi regreso a la tierra del Hierro fue dramático....hay cosas que aprendí a la mala - una vieja memoria se arrastró a la mente de la antes civil, su mirada se perdio por un momento para encogerse de hombros - el Shogi es bueno para relajarme en medio de una batalla -

-¿Relajarte? ...casi suenas como un Nara - caracajeo el Jounin severo - si no fuera porque no piensas en nubes y eres demasiado activa serias la mejor Nara....¿no quieres casarte con alguien del clan? - 

Akane casi se ahoga con el aire ante esta directa -¡Shikaku-san....noo! -

-Lástima, serias buena para la familia - suspiro en derrota el hombre desplazando su pieza con lentitud -y Shoto-kun sigue libre por si te interesa -

-No gracias - La samurai negó -además creo que padre haría un escándalo por eso...y suficientes problemas tengo en la actualidad que lidiar con el viejo enojado -

-Vaya no pensé que fueras hija de papá - se burló el shinobi.

-No lo soy...solo me gusta la vida tranquila que llevo, después de tanto lo merezco -gruñó la mujer.

-No creo que a Hatake y Shoto-kun le agrade eso...pero pasaré el recado - misterioso comentó el hombre.

-Tonterias.... - la mujer solo suspiró mejor cambiando el tema para seguir el juego, alejando la atención de su falta de vida amorosa por otras más complicadas, la muerte de Kushina y Minato no fueron aclaradas pero al menos se entero de la partida de su antigua ama de llaves.

Tantas cosas que se perdio...pero al menos volvio y Shikaku era un poco feliz por eso.

* * *

-¡Vaya no espere verte por aqui!- declaró Akane al mirar entre las calles de Konoha a un pequeño niño cuervo que sólo torció la boca -Buenas tardes Sasuke-kun, recuerdo que tu madre era amable y te debió enseñar modales -

-Eso no le interesa - gruñó el niño.

-Una cosa es ser orgulloso y otra grosero niño... - La samurai trató de llamar toda su paciencia ante la molestia del infante.

-Usted no sabe nada - Sasuke cruzó sus brazos.

-No ...no lo se y si no me dices no entenderé - la civil solo siguió su camino pero el niño se atravesó. 

-Usted dijo que lo conoció ...- en un tono grosero interrumpió su salida.

-Mira niño...cambia tu actitud y cuando lo hagas hablamos - Akane alzó su mano interrumpiendo lo que fuera decir -si, te puedo compartir cosas sobre tu hermano y tu madre...pero solo cuando estés listo y no saltes a conclusiones precipitadas cegado por un odio, que aunque es justificado te estas perdiendo - 

-Tu no entiendes...¡el mató a mi familia! - el genin alzó su mano con fuerza - el no merece tu consideración ni la de nadie...¡es un asesino!- 

-Y los shinobis son conocidos por saber ocultar información niño...ahora mismo estas indicando la falta de madurez en tomar las cosas y más ante tantos ojos - apuntó la chica - cálmate y hablaremos.... pero será en otro lado, no aquí -

-No eres nadie para ordenarme - el terco futuro traidor solo la fulmino varias veces y era bueno que no poseyera rayos laser si no estuviera más que tostada.

Akane dio un largo suspiro tratando de llamar a todas las deidades del mantra y el sen.

-Respira profundo cuenta hasta mil - declaró la joven en un susurro casi traicionero -eres alguien inteligente y sabes que el enojo es el peor error en alguien y mas en un shinobi, algún día terminaras siendo asesinado o tus amigos -

-¡No tengo amigos! - gruñó el niño, ya muchos transeúntes los miraban hambrientos del nuevo chisme.

-Claro...me tienes a mi, al final de todo...¿quieras o no? pero no estas listo para tener esta conversación ...cuando lo razones mejor hablame, no hablaré contigo en este estado - alzó su mano la mujer con una presión leve - y no te lo estoy pidiendo - gruñó tensado al niño, para luego suspirar agacharse a su altura y tomarlo de los hombros lo más suave que pudo, algo culpable por su arranque anterior -sólo quiero que sepas que no soy tu enemiga, no estoy en tu contra y te escucharé cuando estés listo - 

Esperaba que al menos esta vez no fuera arrancada lejos como paso con Itachi a quién también le hizo una propuesta similar...algo que recuerda muy bien -Y me gustaría conocerte mas allá de los pocos avistamientos y este encuentro no tan amigable ... - añadió soltando al chico.

Este solo chisto los dientes para girarse y no decirle nada mas...Akane sabia que este acercamiento era extraño a ojos de los civiles que caminaban en susurros mal disimulados, pero no podía negar que antes de conocer a Sasuke lo veía como el personaje, pero al final de todo es solo un niño.

Se aferro a esa idea para no regarla y hacer una estupidez, pero su paciencia era algo muy volátil ultimamente....¿estará pronto esos dias? quién sabe, los culpara enteramente.

Encontrarse a otro personaje Canon era un tipo de señal....¿la estaban forzando el destino en tratar con ellos? Puede ser, al menos con Naruto no fue tan dificil.

El chico era vivaz como su madre.

* * *

-¡Y luego el señor se molesto conmigo solo porque deje caer el costal de papas!- Naruto platico con un puchero su día a una chica que solo suspiro divertida -¡Es injusto!- cruzó de brazos dramáticamente. 

-Vaya en verdad eres todo un caso.... creo que a la próxima lo tienes que hacer mejor...¿verdad? -revolvió el cabello rubio la mujer al levantarse de esa mesa, había invitado a cenar a dicho infante quien aceptó con renuencia por alguna razon....¿esperando que lo rechazara? puede ser, pero no podria...Minato y Kushina estaban en él. 

-¡Si y te aseguro que seré el mejor! - Con una sonrisa brillante el niño apuntó con energía pura mientras levantaba sus platos, acompañándola a la cocina.

-Pues eso espero ...el Hokage es lo mejor de lo mejor pero no solo en fuerza -golpeó la nariz la mujer de un niño alegre -Tienes que ser inteligente, paciente y sobretodo diplomático ...tienes mucho que aprender -

-Lo haces sonar muy aburrido - gruñó el chico al dejar sus utensilios en el fregadero.

-Es la realidad Naruto...así que no te vayas a sorprender en un futuro el tamaño de la papeleria, al menos que sepas administrar bien tu tiempo y tengas los mejores ayudantes - se burló la mujer.

-Bueno cuando crezcas tu me ayudaras - con una seguridad dijo el infante al cruzarse de manos, como si fuera la verdad absoluta.

-Soy un samurai...no puedo ayudarte - rodó los ojos la antigua civil -pero te daré todos los ánimos -

-¡Si!- Naruto alzó sus mano en diversión -¡Eres la mejor One-san! -abrazo con facilidad a la mayor con un apretón fuerte.

-Claro que soy la mejor...solo no me saques el aire - revolvió el cabello amarillo Akane tratando de no reírse de esta acción -en verdad eres igual a tus padres -

-Yo....Kakashi-sensei me dijo que no preguntara más sobre ellos...y Jiji igual - El chico se apago rápidamente soltandola y bajando la mirada.

Ella se agachó para mirarlo a los ojos -Naruto no porque no puedas preguntar quiere decir que no te diré de ellos...además no te daré sus nombres solo algunas acciones....y será nuestro secreto - guiño el ojo en complicidad -como buen shinobi debes saber guardar secretos ...¿de acuerdo? -

El rubio se volvió a iluminar con una aceptación facil -¡Nuestro secreto! -

-Bien, eso es bueno y espero que me puedas acompañar a cenar durante estos días...comer solo ramen no es saludable - aseguró la adulta.

-¡Pero es la mejor comida!- con un gesto honesto el niño se dispuso a lavar los trastes como pago de su alimentación...era considerado si se ofrecía a hacerlo con energía pura tipica de un Uzumaki.

-Si, pero no la única...la próxima vez que vengas te haré ramen -prometió la samurai iluminando de nuevo al solitario niño, que sus platos pagaron trágicamente ante la pena del invitado.

Se divirtió mucho esa noche.

* * *

-Si sigues metiendote con mis genin, me pondré celoso - gruñó un hombre al ingresar a través de su balcón mientras ella miraba con tranquilidad el panorama que la noche ofrecía desde su hogar.

-¿Celoso? tu...el gran Kakashi - se burló la mujer -y deberías usar la puerta...es grosero entrar por la ventana -regaño.

-Es aburrido entrar por la ventana, además te vi demasiado pensativa - el shinobi solo la miró para adentrarse a su casa - y si, mi corazón se siente lastimado por no ser invitado a cenar -

-Ya te invitaste solo...no es necesario que te lo dijera. ¿supongo? - Akane negó divertida entrando detrás del Jounin mirando como descaradamente entraba a su cocina a buscar en sus ollas -hay algunas sobras ahí y los platos están en ese cajón -apunto.

-Ya lo sabia - encogió de hombros el viejo amigo.

-Si...si ....- rodó los ojos la samurai para sentarse en la pequeña mesa que antes compartió con ellos, mirando entretenida como era asaltada su propios guisos -me encontré también con Sasuke...es un niño difícil -

-Ya lo dijiste ...supongo que no se disculpo - suspiró en derrota el peli blanco.

-¿Entonces no fue casualidad encontrarmelo? - Akane sarcásticamente lanzó con una media sonrisa.

-Burlate...pero no-el ninja negó para sentarse con un aire divertido - al menos no lo abrazaste.... me hubiera dolido más no ser el único -

-Éramos niños...superalo -La samurai se recargo en sobre su mano - y sabía que no será bien recibido abrazarlo, está muy arisco -

-Paso por mucho - Kakashi bajo su máscara para comer tranquilamente.

-Supongo que tenemos nuestras maneras de superarlo.... solo quiero que sepa que no está solo - suspiro en derrota mirando al hombre -pero dejemos de hablar de tus hijos problemáticos -

-¿Mis hijos? - El Jounin se burló -no me importaría compartirlos -

-No gracias ....por cierto nunca te habías quitado antes tu máscara - señaló mejor cambiando el tema no queriendo honda ene l doble significado de lo dicho.

-Eres tu -como si fuera la verdad universal el hombre continuo con su alimentación. 

-Antes era yo tambien...¿ahora que es diferente? - fulmino en un puchero la anfitriona obligada.

-Muchas cosas - añadió el hombre con desapego.

-Eres raro - Akane se burló - aunque no eres tan feo - esto hizo que el asaltante de su comida se ahogara teatralmente asusltandola y levantándose para golpear la espalda en una ayuda ficticia - toma esto -le dio el vaso de agua con alerta -No me asustes así - dijo cuando finalmente se calmo el intento de homicidio involuntario.

-Tu...por decir esas cosas - Kakashi solo paso su mano sobre su rostro 

-No dije mentiras....pero es tu culpa por no mostrar tu rostro, muchas dirían lo mismo que yo...y temo decir que muchos también - Akane se recargo en la mesa divertida del hombre.

Este solo arqueo la ceja - Y por eso es nuestro secreto - Hatake solo la miró por un momento -y tu tampoco eres fea - 

-Vaya...Hatake Kakashi haciéndome un cumplido, Minato-San no lo creería - golpeó en el brazo al infractor - debo de grabarlo en mi memoria -

-Dije la verdad - añadió el shinobi para recargarse en su silla -y tambien recordaré lo que dijiste...lo usaré en tu contra en cualquier momento -

-Gracias por el aviso - Akane sonrió enérgicamente -hombre del lunar coqueto -sarcástica lanzó. 

-Cuando gustes te lo puedo mostrar - Kakashi solo añadió sin vergüenza ganándose un estirar de mejillas de la samurai que no esperaba esa declaración, que sus manos fueran secuestradas por el agredido la sorprendió -Te regreso tus manos si dejas de hacer eso - el respirar del hombre era fácil de sentir por el acercamiento....pero la antes civil no se inmutó por la corta distancia entre ambos rostros.

-Bien...tu ganas, no te estirare las mejillas.....por ahora -susurro lo último con malicia, ganándose un apretar tosco de sus extremidades.

-Escuche eso - el copy nin de mala la bajo, sin soltarla completamente.

-¿Puedes regresarme las manos? -cuestionó 

-No -el hombre solamente se sentó de nuevo en su silla mirándola con detenimiento, pasaron algunos segundos jugando con ellas con una tranquilidad que le hizo preguntarse si sería bueno solo alejarse.

Suspiro en derrota quedandose solo así por un momento ...aferrándose a la idea de que al final de todo Kakashi merecía este respiro y la plática que siguió al menos fue un poco más amena.

El jounin se fue un poco tarde esa noche...pero Akane no le vio nada malo, al final de todo era su amigo, uno que en un inicio no planeaba tener.

Este personaje era un hongo en su corazón ...uno que continuaba creciendo.

La samurai sólo esperaba poder disfrutar estos días antes de que ciertos factores comenzarán a moverse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA DE AUTOR:
> 
> Una disculpa por los errores anteriores....que he corregido muy poco, sin embargo todavía se me siguen pasando.
> 
> Gracias y saludos


	5. Bitácora 5

**Bitácora 5**

* * *

Era muy temprano en la mañana cuando salía de la regadera ante el insistente ruido que provenía de la gran puerta que da a su balcón, su fruncir leve en sus suaves gestos eran finos conforme salió secándose con insistencia su molesto cabello largo.

El cual dejó crecer solo por el mote que portaba como samurai...además que los rayos que antes escondía rojos era su firma en tierras del hierro... pero era lo menos importante conforme con pasos descalzos se apresuraba.

-¡Ya voy! - gruño molesta al conocer la firma de chakra la cual estaba parada con una mirada casual -¿ en verdad no puedes esperar como la gente normal? -cuestionó al abrir de un jalón dicha entrada juzgando en silencio dicha infracción a su privacidad.

Estaba segura que Kakashi no era así antes y respetaba mucho su espacio personal, pero ahora este solo sonrió descarado nada incomodo por ser contemplado con odio absoluto.

-Estoy seguro que es tiempo de una visita...¿o lo olvidaste? - como si fuera lo mas normal apuntó una vieja tradición que tuvo desde que los nombres de sus amigos fueron plasmados en la piedra memorial.

-No lo he olvidado, solo que no espere que estuvieras aquí tan temprano -declaró siendo los mas obvio - si no tengo mal la memoria tú eres el que siempre llegas tarde a tus citas -Akane apuntó sin culpa alguna girándose y dandole la espalda sacudiéndose el cabello húmedo.

Entre mas largo era difícil que se secara.

Kakashi sin embargo dio una inhalación profunda- tienes un buen perfume - señaló sin siquiera molestarse en ser tomado de mala manera, pero la samurai solo gruño.

-No uso perfume - desecho la mujer sin sentimiento alguno... era alguien lógico y sabía que el hombre solo es un niño a sus ojos, al final de todo ya tiene muchos años.

-Hueles bien -encogió de hombros el jounin siguiéndola de cercas -y no llego tarde...solo que a veces me pierdo en el camino de la vida -

Akane solo entrecerró los ojos segura que escucho esa frase característica del personaje que era su amigo antes de conocerlo como la persona que es actualmente, pero solo volvió a girarse no comprometiéndose en una extraña discusión -Haré como que te creo -

El jounin solo sonrió con su único ojo mostrado para sentarse casual en uno de los sillones.

-¿Ya desayunaste? - preguntó la mujer para volver a entrar a su cuarto, confiando ciegamente en el hombre.

-Ya...- como si fuera mas una pregunta que una respuesta el copy nin contesto igual de cómodo en su lugar -por cierto ... confías mucho en mi para dejarme entrar asi a tu casa - con un filo extraño señaló al verla salir de dicha recamara con algo de ropa dispuesta a cambiarse.

Su único ojo la miró de arriba hacia abajo y por primera vez noto que algo brillaba diferente en dicho amigo de la infancia, pero era imposible así que solo suspiro.

-Confio en ti...así que deja de molestar o me tardo mas - señaló la mujer facilmente para seguir su rutina y cerrar la puerta en un movimiento rápido.

Akane no sabía cómo tomar esas palabras pero solo se miro en el espejo y comenzar a vendarse parte de su abundante pecho, era poco común que las mujeres hicieran esta práctica pero con el tiempo y la batalla sabe que es mejor de esta manera.

Por lo regular mantenía todo en su lugar sin ocasionarle un dolor extra en la espalda que es innecesario, su Yukata era un poco mas holgada que la anterior pero al menos le daba la practicidad que necesitaba si en algún momento era atacada.

Culpenla por paranoica pero este mundo no es amable con las mujeres aparentemente civiles.

Salio rapido mientras trenzaba su cabello con entretenimiento sin mirar bien a su compañero -Ya estoy lista - anunció caminando en sus ligeras zapatillas.

-Como en los viejos tiempos... - Kakashi se acerco tomando su trenza que caía en el hombro -te queda mejor este peinado -

-¿Gracias? - dijo incrédula -vamos te estás comportando extraño - colocó sus manos en la cadera con irritación -¿sucede algo? -

-Nada - El Hatake solo suspiro moviendo sus mechones amarrados entre sus dedos gruesos.

-Mi cabello no es juguete - Akane solo quitó su trenza para acomodarla en su espalda -¿No me dirás? - cuestiono de nuevo ante el silencio del shinobi.

-Nada importante- restó importancia el sensei del team 7 para luego sonreír -me pregunto si quisieras llegar mas rápido al monumento - con un brillo curioso inclinó su cabeza.

-No, prefiero el camino normal - señaló la mujer.

-Eres un samurai.... puedes ser mas rápido que un civil - apuntó el hombre con un encogimiento de hombros suave.

-No ...prefiero caminar tranquilamente - no sabía hacia dónde iba esta plática pero la samurai solo cruzo los brazos -si quieres algo dilo directamente....¡no soy adivina! - fulmino.

-Tan directa -canturreo el Jounin con una sonrisa en su único ojo -Bien... te llevare mas rapido si vamos a mi manera -

-¿Qué pretendes? - La reencarnada dio un paso hacia atrás no sabiendo bien a qué se refería, pero el descarado hizo lo mismo pero acercándose mas a su espacio personal.

-¿No te gustaria dar un paseo a la manera shinobi? - su tono de voz bajo a algo que le erizo la piel susurrando casi al acercarse a su rostro -Akane - 

Ni con todos sus años de entrenamiento espero que se acercaran de esa manera a su círculo de seguridad propia...será estúpida o su confianza que no levantó por completo ese muro que por lo regular alza cuando alguien quiere algo de ella.

Pero era Kakashi, la persona mas seria que conoció y pomposa en su momento, pero que le agradaba tomar su mano en ocasiones fundamentales para su estabilidad emocional, una que era frágil desde que lo conoce.

Solo sintió una mano sobre su cintura alzandola con facilidad-eres ligera -escucho la voz masculina muy cerca de su oído para su gusto, colocando su mano para alejarlo sin éxito ante la risa suave de su infractor.

-No te acerques demasiado...¡esto es abuso de confianza!- gruño tratando de zafarse sin llegar a algo mas violento, porque al final de todo era un juego.

Uno que no tenía ganas de participar.

Sintió el apretón en su cintura -Vamos ...será rápido - el hombre la ignoró sin ninguna pizca de culpa al salir por el balcón y sentir el aire en su rostro.

-¡Yo lo puedo hacer...solo bájame!- pido manteniendo su nivel de ira controlada y no hacer algo imprudente que fracturaria la ya sensible amistad...¿verdad?

-Dijiste que no quería - añadió el hombre dando otro salto -y eres mas ligera de lo que espere -

-¡No me dijiste que pretendías! ¡tu culpa por no ser claro!- Señaló la samurai ya resignada en ser llevada tal cual fuera una princesa -A la próxima si vuelves a hacer esto...¡te corto las manos! -

-No lo creo - añadió sin una pizca de temor por su vida y extremidades el shinobi, dandole otro apretón en la cintura - además es la manera que se debe llevar...verdad Hime-sama -

-Te estas burlando de mi desgraciado - gruñó la mujer -¡y deja de apretar la cintura...es molesto!-

-Para mi no - declaró el shinobi nada culpable por dar otro apretón juguetón.

-No eres el que está sufriendo esto...- Akane apretó las mejillas en venganza, siendo mordida de un dedo por el hombre -¡eso dolió!- gruño al quitar dicha mano y alejarla de los labios de su raptor.

-Tu culpa...no debes tocar las mejillas de un shinobi, menos cuando este te esta cargando - estaba parado en lo alto de una terraza negando con ligera tristeza teatral, Akane podia sentir varias firmas de chakra alrededor.

Segura que esto sería un rumor.

-Era innecesario morderme - agregó agria la samurai.

-Puedo morderte otro lado - se acercó Kakashi de mas horrorizándola, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando? 

-Bájame o no respondo - se canso de este juego con un filo peligroso la mujer ante lo que fuera se estaba volviendo este intercambio.

Kakashi parpadeo con su único ojo para soltarla sin molestarse en dar explicación alguna -tan dura -gruño el hombre.

-En verdad eres imprudente en cargarme así....¡no debiste! - estaba molesta y sabía que si le permite mas libertades no terminaría nada bien, era una samurai orgullosa...y si jugaba esto ya no habia vuelta atras.

¡A penas estaba regresando como para complicarse la existencia! ... además era solo su imaginación...¿verdad? 

Se aferró tercamente para fulminar al hombre mientras se acomodaba su vestimenta -Maldita sea Kakashi...me hubieras evitado muchas molestias si hubieras dicho lo que querías -

-Quería cargarte -sin vergüenza declaró el shinobi -Además me enteré que cierto dia te acompañó un shinobi -

-Eres raro si solo me preguntas por eso - la samurai se cruzó de brazos -y a la proxima no me muerdas...¡dolio!-

-No me estires de mis mejillas...y cambiaste el tema -lo ultimo lo dijo al centrarse en su vista acercándose de nuevo -Me pondré celoso si alguien mas se acerca a ti...Akane -

-No deberias - La samurai solo fulmino -y dejemos esto por la paz.... suficiente tengo que lidiar que con un Kakashi caprichoso...no soy de tu propiedad, somos amigos...y como amigo te digo que eres molesto -

-Me lo han dicho - El shinobi encogió de hombros -solo no lo hagas -

-No hablare del tema - Akane suspiro para mantener su tranquilidad -y vamos que de seguro llegaras tarde de nuevo con tu equipo -

-Supongo - señaló el hombre para seguir el rumbo de ese camino que recordaba de sus días de visita.

Al menos la samurai logró salir del agarre del hombre pero su vista estaba muy encajada en su espalda al estar algunos pasos por delante....no entendía qué pasaba o no quería entenderlo en realidad.

Era absurdo, una tontería absoluta las señales erróneas que estaban siendo lanzadas por el shinobi...irreal y sobretodo nada que ver con lo que recuerda del niño.

Dramático desde su punto de vista.

Y muy pronto.... decidiendose concentrar en lo que estaba haciendo, se quejó con el monumento al respecto.

* * *

Miro con tranquilidad la tienda de ropa a la que estaba a punto de ingresar, se había librado de Kakashi en algún punto de la mañana casi tarde gracias a que tuvo que ir con sus genin a cumplir mas misiones.

No se sentía tan agusto con este cambio en el hombre...pero esperaba que solo fuera una fase.

-Akane-chan -una voz la sacó de su debate mental con una alegría, Yoshino-san siempre fue amable con ella a pesar del corto tiempo que permanecieron juntas.

-Yoshino-san - saludo con etiqueta la samurai.

-¿Compraras algo de ropa? -declaró el mujer con duda.

-Tal vez - suspiro - aprecio demasiado las Yukatas ahora que lo veo mejor - no era mentira se acostumbro de cierta manera a vestir tradicionalmente, mas en la tierra del hierro donde era muy raro ver otro tipo de vestimenta al menos que fueras foraneo.

Su antigua yo ya estaba un poco corroída con su versión en esta vida.

-Te puedo ayudar -declaró emocionada la adulta -siempre quise tener una hija -

-Oh, bueno si no es molestia...si me agradaria la ayuda, no conozco mucho la aldea - se rasco un poco la nuca mirando con algo de timidez a la esposa de Shikaku.

-Para nada...ademas sirve que te aviso que Inoichi-san está molesto porque no lo has ido a visitar - la mujer solo apuntó en un regaño maternal.

-Bueno...tal vez pase mas de rato - encogió de hombros la extranjera.

-Claro - la mujer solo la empujo un poco mas platicandole un poco su dia a dia, ademas de lo complicado que era su hijo flojo.

No había podido conocer a Shikamaru en persona por que siendo un genin estaba ocupado con sus misiones...incluso pronto iría a su primer mision clase C si su madre informaba bien.

¿Cuanto faltara para el examen Chunnin? no lo recuerda ...solo dejándose arrastrar por esa normalidad.

La vida no era tan mala.

* * *

Término de comprar cosas de mas y la queja era abierta conforme caminaba con diversas bolsas en las manos.

-Vaya señorita ...veo que nos encontramos de nuevo - una voz llamo su atencion mirandola con cierta galantería.

Genma aparecía con un gesto divertido.

-Buenas Tardes Genma-san - saludo la samurai con un gesto plano -veo que Konoha es pequeña al final de todo -

-Y todavía se sigue perdiendo -declaró el shinobi.

-No es mi culpa que las calles sean diferentes - fulmino la dama.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? - dijo el hombre mirando las diversas bolsas.

-Yo puedo...gracias - desecho facilmente-además creo que un shinobi como tu tiene mejores cosas que hacer - 

-Para nada...si una dama bonita como usted necesita ayuda, qué mejor que ofrecer la mai- Shiranui facilito para acercarse -¿puedo? - apunto algunas bolsas.

-Bien...pero solo porque se que no me dejara en paz hasta que lo logre - Akane solo negó para dar dicho paquete -eres muy irritante ...-

-Me han dicho cosas mejores...pero no irritante, esa es nueva- guiño el tipo para continuar caminando con tranquilidad entre las calles conocidas.

-Claro - con un rodar de ojos la mujer solo suspiro -por cierto ni agradeci tu ayuda la vez pasada - 

-No te preocupes - el hombre del senbon solo removió un poco su arma.

Akane no se sentía nada molesta por el tipo de compañía que estaba teniendo, en verdad era una persona agradable al final de todo ...aclarando que no estaba interesada en alguna cita en un futuro dejó de insinuarle alguna salida extra.

-¡One-san!- Naruto dio un grito al verla a unas cuantas calles adelante, Genma solo sonrió para girarse a verla.

-Fue un placer verla Akane-san, entregó sus bolsas confiando en que el chico ayude - señaló el jounin mirando al rubio.

No sabía qué tipo de relación tenía el antiguo guardián del cuarto con su hijo pero al menos vi algo de tensión en sus hombros, no entendiendo que legalidades estaban alrededor del jinchuriki con los viejos amigos de su progenitor.

-¿Usted que relación tiene con one-san? -acusó el rubio molesto, tomando dichas bolsas con recelo.

-Amigos - con duda el hombre dijo al alzar sus manos en forma de paz- vaya... en verdad es bueno que tengas caballeros shinobis a tu alrededor - Genma solo sonrió para girarse -nos vemos luegos...Akane-san-

Desapareció dejándolos solos.

Akane solo negó divertida ante el puchero del hijo de Minato hacia el punto donde se fue el shinobi -¡Vamos Naruto, sirve que me ayudas a preparar la cena -dijo con casualidad iluminando al infante.

Al menos era mejor compañía que la de Kakashi o Genma.

-¡Teme que estas haciendo aquí!- gruño el rubio al llegar a su departamento viendo a dicho niño cuervo parado en su puerta con una cara agria.

-Nada- casi se dispuso a ir si no fuera porque Akane le tapó el paso.

-Vamos a cenar...¿quieres acompañarnos?- ofreció la extranjera asilenciando a naruto por sus quejas.

-No, gracias - señaló el ultimo Uchiha.

-Puedes unirte cuando estés listo - señaló la mujer viendo al niño irse sin despedirse.

-No te preocupes One-san el siempre es así -con un enojo propio de alguien sobre protector, Naruto sacó la lengua al punto donde Sasuke desapareció.

-Vas a ser Hokage y como futuro líder debes tener paciencia con la gente Naruto, recuerdalo -regaño para mejor comenzar a entrar.

Al menos el rubio solo aceptó su consejo para ingresar a su departamento.

El hijo de Minato era el mejor entretenimiento.

* * *

-¿Que voy a hacer contigo? - Kakashi entraba por la ventana de su balcón con familiaridad.

-¿Y yo contigo? ...¿porque entras a mi casa como si fuera tuya? - fulmino a dicho infractor mientras terminaba de recoger algunas sobras.

-Bien...invitaste a mi genins, entonces...yo también -dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio pasando directo a su lugar, donde guardaba dichas sobras en distintas vasijas.

-Vienes a asaltar mis sobras...te conozco -señaló Akane.

-Siempre cocinaste muy rico - acepto descarado el jounin.

-Deberias hacer la cena un dia de estos - la mujer se resignó a ser la anfitriona de nuevo, mejor sentándose en la mesa dispuesta a acompañar al hombre...seguía algo molesta por la mañana, pero esto no lo tocaría de nuevo.

No estaba dispuesta a enfrentar este cambio de argumento.

-Tal vez un desayuno- aceptó el Jounin con un guiño feliz para sentarse y bajar su máscara -aunque deja decirte que sigo molesto... de nuevo aceptaste ayuda de un shinobi que no soy yo -

Akane solo golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa escandalosamente -no empecemos de nuevo con este raro razonamiento ...¿por favor? -

-Tan dramática - rodó su único ojo el Jounin, quitándose parte de su placa y revolverse el cabello ...tal vez al igual que ella estaba cansado.

-No soy dramática - gruñó la mujer -y come que se enfria - 

Kakashi solo rió divertido sorbiendo parte del ramen hecho con ayuda de su genin, al menos dejo el tema por alguna razón apuntando otras cosas sobre algún tema al azar.

Akane disfrutó la velada como la noche anterior y le divertía los matices de su antigua versión aún sin soltar del todo el pasado.

Como alguien viejo suele estancarse mucho en el ayer... añorando con nostalgia las memorias, ignorando su actualidad y nuevo cuerpo.

A veces lo olvidaba y con la edad esto es mas doloroso, sacudiendo esos pensamientos mejor para burlarse del shinobi que la seguía mirando raro cuando ella volteaba a otro lado.

No estaba para esto...nunca lo estuvo y lo ignorara mientras pueda.

Ignorando que el propio Hombre estaba confundido por sus cambios de humor...pero como Hatake era posesivo en lo que amaba.

Y ella estaba en su lista... en una que no estaba tan conciente aun pero que la protegería de cualquier cosa mientras esté en este lugar, no la soltaría....¿puede ser?


	6. Bitácora 6

Bitácora 

* * *

Bitácora 7

* * *

Cambiar de apariencia no fue gratificante en esta vida o en la otra, siempre prefirió la ropa cómoda y que no fuera llamativa escondiendo parte de su herencia que arrastra por culpa de sus padres, ahora sin embargo tiene que admitir que sus curvas son llamativas con ese blusón que Yoshino se esforzó para que comprara.

Pero...¿que tenía en la mente para portar esto?, se golpeó la frente en ese pequeño espejo que tenía frente a su cama, mirando el bluson cafe sin mangas y cuello alto, en conjunto con un mallón negro no estaba tan mal la vista, así que solamente se recogió el cabello en una trenza floja colocando sus zapatillas dispuesta a salir.

Prometió una visita el día anterior a Inoichi, aunque no sabia si seria bien recibida.

Fue cuando el sonido de la puerta de su terraza se escuchó -en verdad ... ¿es difícil para un shinobi tocar la puerta?-

Kakashi parpadeo un par de veces -¿cambiaste de vestimenta? -

-¿Si? - dijo la chica para mirarse a si mismo -Yoshino-san insistió en que debía comprarlo-

-....-El Hatake la miró lentamente -llamas mucho la atención -

-No es mi culpa...¿y bien? - se cruzó de brazos nada dispuesta en seguir el rumbo de la plática.

-¿Saldrás? - cuestionó el hombre -haré el desayuno -

-Cierto -como si acabara de recordar algo la samurai solo golpeó sus manos en una resolución intacta -bien que bueno que lo dices....¿y qué harás? -cuestiono dándose cuenta de las bolsas en las manos del infractor a su mañana.

-Lo olvidaste - gruño molesto el mayor.

-No es mi culpa tengo mucho en la cabeza -señaló la mujer nada dispuesta a aclarar sus pesadillas recurrentes además que el entrenamiento en la mañana fue interrumpido por un Gai insistente en que fuera en conjunto.

¡Ni loca lo haria! no es que temiera al especialista en Taijutsu, pero le gustaría guardar sus técnicas para un momento mas caótico.

-¿De verdad? - arqueo la ceja el hombre para pasar a su cocina.

-Si - sin comprometerse espero Akane en la mesa ayudando solo a cortar algunos vegetales -en verdad esto me trae memorias -añadió ajena a la tensión en los hombros de Kakashi- casi juro que Minato-san entrará quejándose de que le quitamos su día de cocina o Kushina-ne del porque no desayunamos ramen -

-Viejos tiempos - el hombre con un tono bajo añadió mientras colocaba los vegetales entregados por la mujer.

-Si - ausente comentó la reencarnada cruzando sus brazos y recargándose sobre el fregadero -Supongo que iremos al monumento -

-Si tienes algo que hacer no es necesario - Kakashi contestó sin ninguna emoción en su tono.

-Nah, mientras esté aquí puedo mover mi agenda -desecho la chica con claridad -además si te dejo solo lo mas probable es que te vayas por otro lado...-

-Supongo - Kakashi suspiro para mirarla de reojo.

El silencio que se instaló en ambos fue algo incomodo para la samurai, al menos hasta que el desayuno estuvo listo y se dispusieron a comer.... la visita a los nombres de sus amigos fue lo siguiente, Kakashi se portó muy extraño todo ese dia.

* * *

Su vida social en esta vida era nula, pero no le importaba mucho a pesar de pasear a través de Konoha...noto que si no fuera por Minato o Shikaku no tendría a donde ir en realidad, así que solamente suspiro nada feliz de no encontrar nada en qué entretenerse.

Un samurai no tiene mucho que hacer en este lugar mas al ser foránea sin respaldo alguno.

-Señorita veo que está muy sola -añadió un hombre que le salió al paso.

-Estoy bien así- sin dejarlo hablar solamente siguió su camino mas agria de lo que estaba.

Kakashi solo la dejo por alguna razón sin darle indicaciones al clan Yamanaka, al menos sabía el camino al Nara así que de ahí partiría hacia el punto destino.

-Señorita no debería ignorar a un hombre como yo - como si fuera la peste el hombre volvió aparecer justo al frente, la iba a agarrar de la muñeca pero ella solo bufo molesta al cruzarse de brazos.

-Déjeme sola, no quiero compañia...tengo mejores cosas que hacer -desecho facilmente siguiendo su camino.

-Niña estupida...- el hombre iba a tomarla de nuevo cuando fue interrumpido por otro ninja.

-No debería molestar a las mujeres -regaño el shinobi con una mirada filosa.

-Yo...me voy - gruñó el hombre para girarse sobre sus talones y marcharse con un balbuceo diferente.

-No debería pasear sola señorita - el "salvador" solo arqueo su ceja con algo de escrutinio perezoso.

-Estoy bien...no iba a pasar a mayores -la reencarnada suspiro tratando de mantener a raya su carácter -por cierto, eres un Nara verdad...¿sabes si esta Shikaku-san? -

-No te conozco - admitió el hombre.

-Bueno yo trabaje antes para el líder del clan Nara, Akane -se presentó de mala gana.

-¿Akane-chan? - el hombre parpadeó un par de veces para mirarla detenidamente -haz cambiado mucho - 

-¿Y tu eres?...-La samurai miró extrañada dicho nuevo reconocimiento.

-Soy Shoto - se burlo el Nara -si cambia algo...pero no es para tanto, en cambio tu te ves..... -silbo.

-Vaya te has vuelto mas descarado - Akane solo frunció el ceño -y deja de hacer ese ruido, es molesto -

-Sigues siendo la misma....veo - el ninja solo carcajeo ligero -y bien te acompaño entonces, voy con el líder al final de todo -

-¿En verdad o le estas sacando la vuelta a tus deberes? - acuso la foránea.

-Tan problemática como recuerdo - el hombre negó divertido con un brillo perezoso típico de esa familia -Por cierto ¿cuando llegaste? -

-Tengo algunos dias, pero no muchos - afirmo la chica para seguir el camino, muchos de los civiles los miraban extraño.

-Con razón Shikaku-sama te menciono sabe que dia en una reunión...no sabia que estabas aquí -Shoto solo coloco sus manos en lo bolsillos.

-No se porque lo diría - se abstuvo la joven de mencionar que dicho hombre dijo lo mismo ociosamente -por cierto que ha sido de tu vida ahora -

-Nah, lo mismo de siempre... - encogió de hombros con desapego -¿y tu...familia? -

-Sabes eres el primero que cuestiona eso...bueno Yoshino-san dijo lo mismo, pero a tu pregunta no - negó la samurai -no tocaré ese tema contigo -corto cualquier pregunta.

-Tan directa...me gusta, no eres igual de problemática que las demás mujeres - el Nara añadió al ingresar al complejo ignorando la mirada de los guaridas a los cuales saludo, reconociendola al final de todo.

-Las demás mujeres se ofenderian con tu comentario - se burlo la samurai -pero agradezco el cumplido -

-Supongo - miró la casa principal el shinobi -¿te quedaras a cenar? - cuestiono.

-No tengo planes, pero por lo regular como con el equipo de Kakashi -la antes civil comentó con facilidad ingresando con un escueto saludo -Yoshino-san - saludo ignorando la mirada agria de su compañero.

-Querida - la mujer solo abrió sus brazos -que bien te quedo el traje...¿verdad Shoto-kun? - picara ofrece al compañero que solo bufo para girarse rápidamente.

-Me voy -alzó sus manos en derrota el hombre para seguir su camino -Nos vemos luego Akane-chan - desapareció entre los pasillos de la casa principal.

-Shoto-kun sigue siendo igual de molesto -agregó la samurai dando un giro para la matriarca Nara- y me agrada la nueva vestimenta -dijo ligeramente en mentira, porque los cambios son difíciles para alguien viejo al final de todo.

-Que bien y a Shoto tambien le gusto tu cambio - miró la mujer con un brillo curioso -por cierto mi esposo ahora tiene una reunión con varios miembros de la casa...si lo buscabas, ¿verdad? -

-En verdad me perdí, iba camino al complejo Yamanaka -declaró la chica - en la florería no estaba y no tuve la confianza de preguntar -

-Claro yo te digo - declaro Yoshino pasándola a otro cuarto, tomando el té esa mañana entre pláticas casuales.

La gente todavía estaba interesada en su falta de interes romantico, pero ya no le sorprendía...es curioso.

* * *

Sasuke estaba parado en medio del pasillo en su departamento, Akane solo arqueo la ceja porque no lo esperaba en realidad ...sonrió casual ante la falta de huida del amargo niño, tal vez porque ahora Naruto no estaba a su alcance.

-Buenas noches -saludo el hermano de Itachi.

-¿Ahora no huirás? - cuestionó divertida la samurai para caminar a su costado abriendo la puerta -y buenas noches tambien a ti...Sasuke-kun-

-Yo...- el genin solo cruzo sus brazos no compartiendo su mirada....tipico de alguien agrio.

-Vamos pasa...de seguro debes tener algo de hambre, preparare algo rápido -ofreció como una ofrenda de paz la mujer, al final de todo ella era la adulta.

-No - el chico dijo con terquedad, pero su estómago dijo otra cosa.

-Vamos no seas necio, haré algo rápido y si quieres platicamos - Akane dio otro gesto hacia dentro de su departamento.

-....- Sasuke dio un paso de mala gana.

-Siéntate en la mesa si gustas o en el sillón -ofreció como buena anfitriona la mujer mirando con cautela al chico -me alegra que por fin hayas considerado venir a platicar -

-No es su asunto -necio contestó el niño.

-Vamos te lo dije antes, no soy tu enemiga - trato de mantener su paciencia al máximo, la reencarnada se preguntaba porqué a tanta gente le gustaba ese niño amargo en su vida anterior -pero lo dejaré pasar por ahora, ¿alguna comida que gustarías probar? -

-No - Cruzo de brazos Sasuke.

-Bueno -encogió de hombros la samurai quedándose en silencio...el chico se mantuvo neciamente igual sin siquiera agradecer la comida, aunque noto cierta sorpresa en que le preparara algunos tomates rellenos sacados de unas viejas recetas.

Tal vez la estaba poniendo a prueba o incluso solo para observarla, así que no presiono demasiado sacar algo del niño para seguir su rutina aun cuando se marchó sin ningún avance.

Los genin son raros y eso está claro.

Decidiendo mejor hacer otras cosas ... tal vez comenzar a leer algún libro que le sugirió Inoichi comenzará, lo que le pareció mas extraño fue que Kakashi no llego a cenar, pero no lo tomo personal, el hombre es raro y un jounin solicitado ¿verdad? 

* * *

Sangre, gritos y sudor fueron la constante cuando se levantó de golpe de nuevo desconociendo alrededor, mirando como un animal al acecho cada rincón de esa habitación con ganas de asesinar lo primero que se moviera, nada lo hizo...nada se movió y el silencio era roto por una respiración tensa.

La samurai parpadeo un par de veces para tomar su cabeza ante el sueño aterrador.

Las pesadillas eran común en su fase de superación, pero ser una guerrera pasa factura muy grande impidiéndole tener un sueño placentero completo de al menos 6 horas seguidas.

Sin éxito.

-Maldita sea -gruño molesta ante la nula actividad de volver a retomar el descanso poniéndose de pie con su vestimenta ligera.

No quería recordar, no quería soñar...pero esta vida se empecina en echarle a la cara sus errores.

Su padre estaría contento por esto, pero ya a estas alturas sus manos están llenas de sangre.

Ya no era la inocente civil de tiempo atrás, la que solo se preocupaba por juntas y trabajo acumulado, esas cosas banales le fueron arrebatadas desde que despertó en el suelo de una casa sucia.

A su edad esas cadenas que arrastra pesan mas ... ¿porque no las puede dejar simplemente atras? 

Camino solamente con su pijama ligera para continuar a su balcón, ya no era el extenso patio de Minato al que acudió pero al menos esto le servía para aclarar su mente.

Se recargo pesadamente tratando de a nivelar su respiración -No creo que sea bueno que estes a estas horas aquí...Kakashi, cualquiera diría que eres un acosador -

-Mah Akane solo pasaba por aquí - sin pena el shinobi solo dio un salto apareciendo de entre las sombras, ella sabia que mentia...que lo podia sentir desde una noche anterior a las orillas de su área, pero no presionará al chico para acercarse, no sabe qué botones toco...pero no era bueno para su mente.

-No viniste a cenar - regaño sin levantar su mirada aun tratando de volver a respirar menos acelerado, las pesadillas eran tan reales que podia sentir la sangre en sus manos.

-¿Pesadilla? - cuestionó el shinobi con un tono ajeno.

-Si, y una muy mala - La samurai levantó su cabeza tronando su cuello -no contestaste a mi reclamo - cambió el tema mirando al hombre.

-Nah, se me atravesó un gato -declaró como si fuera obvio mirando con detenimiento a la chica -no creo que sea bueno que estas vestida así frente a un hombre como yo - Apunto el camisón de la reencarnada con descaro y un brillo en su único ojo que le hizo arquear la ceja.

-Es una pijama -desecho la mujer ignorando por completo que sus curvas eran mas detalladas que con el bluson de ese dia...ademas que la tela sencilla dejaba mucho que desear.

-Aun así ... te ves muy...- el shinobi no termino de decir para girarse -me tengo que ir - dijo rápidamente sin decirle mas.

Akane solo frunció el ceño por el extraño intercambio, pero al menos noto que este estaba mejor, encogiéndose de hombros y al menos mas calmada que antes.

Poco le importaba los pensamientos que tuvo Kakashi al verla tan sugerente para la mente shinobi madura, la samurai nunca se vio como una mujer como tal y menos a los ojos de su amigo de la infancia, no tomando personal el ser dejada sola en el balcón.

Tenía mucho que pensar para relajarse.... la antes civil no tenia mas pensamientos profundos.

Para ella eran amigos.

Y él solo un niño.


	7. Bitácora 7

**Bitácora 7**

* * *

Estaba analizando por completo su rutina esa madrugada tratando de divisar exactamente qué pasó con Kakashi, no es que estuviera incomoda por el tipo de vestimenta que portaba...porque a sus ojos no era nada malo, solo una pijama que acostumbra a usar, pero fuera lo que fuera de nuevo actuaba raro y era molesto.

-Obito-kun no se que pasa con tu amigo, no ha venido a buscarme en este tiempo - gruñó a una piedra sabiendo que no le contestaria, no la pueden culpar por seguir esta farsa sabiendo que el chico estaba más vivo que cuaqlueira en alguna parte del país elemental, pero le daba una manera de desahogarse en esta tradición que puede o no ser su culpa.

-No sólo eso...puedo sentirlo soy un sensor, el tipo ha estado rondando mi departamento -continuo agria mientras comentaba a desentrañar en su mente esa noche, con las pesadillas tan frescas junto con sus culpas muchas cosas pasaban por alto.

-Vaya querida señorita, no pensé verla aquí - una voz sonó detrás de ella analizándolo con descaro -y con cambio de ropas...déjeme decirle que se le ve muy bien - guiño descarado arrastrando sugerente la última estrofa.

-Genma-san - saludo secamente la antigua samurai en un intento de no irse sobre la yugular del individuo - y gracias por el cumplido, pero creo debería buscar otra manera de decirlo...es irritante - 

-Y directa -añadió como si fuera la cereza del pastel Shiranui.

-No se como tomar tus palabras Genma-san - fulmino la antes civil para suspirar -¿necesitas un tiempo a solas? -cuestionó mirando la piedra con calma, el hombre solo se paro a su lado divisando la misma vista con algo de tristeza, era extraño ver ese tipo de gestos en alguien tan coqueto.

-Pará nada, te puedes quedar no es como si tuviera algo que compartir ....al final de todo no pueden escuchar - añadió amargo el hombre del senbon sin mirarla de nuevo.

-Me gusta creer que si lo hacen -Akane complemento con calma, colocando sus manos detrás -Al final de todo los que nos quedamos atrás tenemos mucho que compartir -

-¿Tu pláticas con ellos? -Genma cuestión ocon un tono curioso pero manteniendo su posición igual.

-Si, no tiene nada de malo venir a quejarse de ciertos amigos vivos ...al final de todo es un desahogo - admitió sin culpa la mujer.

-Eres rara...además de todo -se burló el tipo - ¿no te gustaría comer conmigo? -

-No -Akane lanzó sin piedad con una sonrisa.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer? - cuestionó intrigado el hombre.

-No, pero no me interesa tener un historial en Konoha - suspiro la samurai para encoge los hombros - estar en el siguiente chisme no es muy llamativo que digamos -

-No pensé que fueras del tipo de personas que le importaba mucho lo que dijeran la gente - se burló el tipo con sin verguenza.

-No es que me importe, pero en verdad no es algo que recomiende como mujer y foranea -sonrio la reencarnada -tu eres shinobi supongo que no lo ves igual -

-Tienes un punto - sin comprometerse el shinobi solo suspiro- bueno sera otro dia ...cuando te animes a ir en contra de los chismes -

-Yo...- fue interrumpida de su negativa la antes civil ante la presencia que aparecia dentro de su radar -tardaste mucho...sabes -cruzo de brazos.

-Oh...Hatake-kun- saludo el antiguo guardian del cuarto -no sabia que se conocian -

-Somos amigos - informo la mujer mirando al hombre colocarse a su lado.

-Me voy por unos dias y consigues a alguien mas, me hieres Akane - sin pena y no molestandose en contestar el saludo comento el copy nin con una mirada fria a la chica.

-Ya veo - con un gesto plano el shinobi solo alzo sus manos en paz -nos vemos luego Akane-san -y con eso se despidio sin darle otra mirada.

-¿Lo asustaste o que? -acuso la samurai tratando de salir de ese ambiente pesado.

-No - aclaro el hombre para colocar su mano sobre su cabeza aprovechando los centimetros de diferencia -eres cruel para jugar conmigo Akane -ronroneo en su oido con un resoplido.

-No seas molesto y no estoy jugando contigo - rodo los ojos la mujer molesta alejandose del individuo - Y no me contestaste -

-Estaba pensando en lo descarada que te has vuelto, insinuandote a un hombre como yo y luego jugar con Genma-san - suspiro sufrido el shinobi.

-Me estas pintando como alguien diferente Kakashi....y no juegues con eso - con una mirada lacerada la mujer solo se giro no dispuesta a seguir esta platica extraña - Platicamos otro dia que estes mas frio ....hoy no estoy de humor de tus rarezas - pero una mano la detuvo de salir del claro.

-No te vayas - no era suplica pero el hombre solo al miro detenidamete -no de nuevo -

Ella solo maldijo su corazon sangrante para suspirar tratando de relajarse - me insultaste Kakashi y no solo eso te comportaste de una manera que me irrito, no comprendo hacia donde quieres ir con todo esto pero estoy molesta, asi que dejame ir y luego hablaremos -

-Yo ...lo siento - declaro el Hatake con firmeza sin soltar su muñeca -Solo no te alejes -

-Eres insufrible...¿lo sabes verdad? - arqueo la ceja la mujer -dame tiempo y piensa lo que hiciste Hatake, no soy de tu propiedad -

Con eso solo se marcho sin mirar al tipo, parte de su persona, la adulta le dice que fue muy cruel en dejar solo a un chico herido como lo es el ultimo estudiante de Minato ... pero la parte logica le apunta a que era mejor dejar las cosas claras antes de que aumenten en cosas que se salgan de control.

Es un hombre al final de todo y conoce las señales, que las ignore tercamente es otra cosa.

No queria nada de ese estilo.

* * *

Estaba de malas y no la podían culpar asi que solamente se marchó a lo más lejano del bosque con su katana para aclarar su mente, su furia hacia dicho Jounin no la dejaba en paz al punto que ni siquiera trató de socializar más con la gente, buscar conexiones fuera del team 7.

Pero como alguien que en esta vida no tiene el don de la amistad, las cosas no están a su favor.

-Joven flor Samurai, nos vemos de nuevo -Gai saludo entrando cual tormenta a ese claro vacío con una mirada alegre típica seguido de sus tres genin.

-Buenas Tardes Gai-san - saludo la mujer sin molestarse en levantarse, estaba en la parte de meditación antes de comenzar en algo más dificil.

-Espero no interrumpir tu entrenamiento - añadió el shinobi con calma mientras comenzaba a ordenar a sus niños a realizar distintos ejercicios.

-Pará nada -mintió la joven para levantarse resignada a no seguir.

-¿La molestaron?-cuestionó el hombre exitado de un nuevo reto.

-Hoy no soy la mejor compañía Gai-san, me levante con el pie izquierdo - suspiro derrotada la mujer -¿aún está la propuesta de un combate en pie? ...necesito golpear a alguien y de preferencia vivo - 

-Oh, si puedo ser útil para que su sol salga en este día nublado, ¡Encantado! - añadió el Jounin -¡Chicos debería prestar atención a este combate amigable entre dos estilos muy diferentes! -

Los tres genin la miraron con incredulidad.

-Mi culpa... acepte su propuesta -suspiro en derrota mirando sus ropas holgada típicas de samurai, era bueno que estuviera preparada para un entrenamiento extenuante esperando que esto la libere de esa rara tensión en sus hombros.

Culpa a Kakashi.

-¡Es lo mejor flor samurai veremos que espíritu es el más fuerte! -grito el hombre con seguridad - ¡Espero no lastimarla con mi juvenil estilo! -

-Pará nada, no te preocupes ... será bueno ver que tanto tengo que mejorar en contra de un shinobi -suspiro la mujer preparándose al otro lado del claro, tornando su cuello y estirando sus piernas - ve como si fueras con otro colega tuyo ... tampoco me contender -ofreció casualmente.

-¡Tan juvenil! -chillo el verde shinobi.

-Bueno intentó serlo -sonrió la mujer claramente - Bien... ¿comenzamos? -

-¡Claro que si!- El especialista en Taijustu rodó en círculos llamativos al punto contrario con una señal de victoria en una pose bastante llamativa.

Akane solo sonrió abriendo levemente sus pies para dar una larga exhalación.

-Chicos ustedes marcan el comienzo -Maito sonrió a sus genin involucrandolos en el asunto -sin golpes bajos, técnicas limpias y honrosas, ¿hasta que alguno se dé por vencido? -

-Claro pon las reglas...es tu reto - añadió la samurai encogiendose de hombros.

-¡Yosh!- con vibrosa actitud el Jounin guiño fácilmente, el silencio se instaló entre ambos con casualidad... se miraron largamente mientras el viento silbaba entre los árboles, Lee, Neji y Tenten tragaron gruesos por unos minutos demasiados extensos.

Al punto que la antes civil se preguntó si estaban dispuestos a dar el comienzo o tal vez en shock porque alguien aceptó el reto de su maestro....Akane encogió de hombros internamente optando por las dos opciones, aunque juzgando por Lee sus ojos brillaban orgullosos a su sensei.

Sin diferencias por ser mujer, sin juicios por ser extranjera.... al parecer el hombre confiaba en sus habilidades, teniendo muy buen ojo para diferenciar el talento.

¿Quién dijo que Gai era un perdedor? no lo sabe...pero quien fuera que se tragara sus palabras, al final de todo este tipo se ganó el respeto de alguien con el nivel de Madara Uchiha.

Sonrió cuando la emoción le embargo, su lado samurai comenzó a impacientarse por la quietud de los minutos.

-¡Comiencen!- grito Tenten acelerando le momento, viendo a los tres desaparecer.

Akane no pensó divertirse tanto.

* * *

-A la próxima deberías traer un botiquín - La samurai se rio con calma mientras se recostada en el claro bastante extasiada de su ejercicio relajante...Gai al igual que su compañera de combate sonreía como estúpido por tal muestra de talento.

-¡Sabía que eras alguien digno de combatir...tengamos otro luego!- señaló con un pulgar sangriento el hombro.

-Primero descansa Gai-san - rodó los ojos la reencarnada nada molesta por las contusiones - tengo algunas cosas que afinar para ir contra tu estilo, pero creo que me sirvió para partir de algo -

-Aún así logro adaptarse....yo quiero ser una maestra de las armas -chillo Tenten con un brillo emocionado -estuvo a la par de nuestro sensei-

-Espero que no hayan perdido de mucho, un combate de este estilo es difícil de ver con su nivel - encogió de hombros la foránea - su maestro fue alguien digno -

-¡Claro que si! ¡Gai sensei es el mejor!- Lee alzó su mano rápidamente, Neji por su parte estaba igual de hosco negándose a reconocer tanto a ella como a su maestro por alguna razon, tal vez pensando cosas sobre él destino y los que tienen el talento.

No recordaba cuál era el trauma pero sólo se limitó a sonreír -Gracias por el ejercicio, sirvió para relajarme -

-¡Cuando guste Flor Samurai!- Maito guiño feliz -prometo traer un botiquín la próxima vez, Akane-San -

-Oh, fui reconocida más allá de una flor...gracias Gai-san - sonrió la mujer calmada.

-¡Digna novia de mi rival! - se jacto el hombre recordandola por fin después de tanto tiempo.

-Me recordaste...aunque no de la manera que espere, no soy su novia - suspiro al Samurai siendo ignorada ante el sermón sobre juventud, rival y cosas raras que se desconecto -bueno los dejo chicos, asegúrense de desinfectar las heridas... cerrarán en algunos dias, trate de no cortar tan profundo -

Akane se felicito por su control absoluto en el golpe al momento de dar sus cortes tratando de ganarle a su oponente, miró alrededor para ver los árboles cortados con facilidad -Nos vemos en otra ocasión -

Con eso solamente siguió su camino sin esperar a que su compañero de entrenamiento terminará su platica emocionada, suspirando más relajada y con la mente calmada.

Kakashi era un niño insufrible pero trataría de que no le afectará tanto, al final de todo era un niño.

Si, eso es...y con eso se fue tarareando alegre, ignorando las miradas que se encontró en el camino hasta llegar a su casa lista para un baño.

Dicho amigo de la infancia no apareció esa noche, pero si Sasuke.

Esto era extraño.

* * *

Miró alrededor en aquel balcon, después de esa velada silenciosa ante un niño cuervo necio de no compartir nada más que sólo comer de su cena, no descubriendo que clase de juego tiene el genin decidiendo no prestarle atencion.

-Tu genin es un niño muy hosco - susurro al aire la antes civil tratando de incitar a ese hombre vigilante a entrar a su vista -sabes que te siento...¿verdad? -

-No sabía que eras un sensor - una voz seria salío de entre las sombras colocándose un poco alejado en ese espacio abierto.

-No preguntaste...pero si, si lo soy - sonrio la mujer - ya pensaste en lo que has hecho hasta ahora -

-No hice nada malo - suspiro el hombre -eres alguien muy llamativa además de abierta con los demas, no te das cuenta de lo que haces ...es mi deber protegerte -

-Me agrada ser tu amiga Kakashi - añadió la chica al ver que el hombre no diría nada más - No es necesario que me protejas ...puedo hacerlo sola -

-Lo dices facil, pero los demás quieren algo de ti ...yo solo, no me gusta - añadió el copy nin dando un paso hacia adelante -quedate a mi lado ...no te vayas -

-En algún momento seré llamada Kakashi a la tierra del hierro, no quiero que las cosas se compliquen mientras esté yo aqui... - Akane suspiro derrotada -me agrada mi tiempo en Konoha como para pasar estos momentos enojada contigo -

Hatake tomo su mano con calma, pasando los dedos entre los suyos -no se lo que pasa en tu mente Kakashi -se quejo la Samurai -a veces eres muy cercano, otras te alejas como si me odiaras ... trato de entenderte -

-Es extraño - susurro el hombre mirándola con su único ojo -antes sabía que pasaba, ahora solamente....-suspiro en derrota acercandola y hundiendola en un abrazo sintiendo el calor corporal de su infractor quien dio un apretón a su cintura recargando su cabeza contra la suya - me desconozco -

Akane solo suspiro en esa noche rendida de ser el consuelo del tipo -Al menos eres consiente de eso... de ahí podemos partir - los brazos solo la envolvieron mas.

Instalando el silencio entre ambos.

La antes civil sabía que este ya no era el personaje que admiro en el pasado, aquel que era frío y ajeno a los demás, cuyo pasado lo marcó para dejar a un shinobi digno de ser una leyenda, uno de los personajes principales de una saga tan importante en su antiguo mundo.

¿En que se convirtio? no lo sabe...mirando de reojo al tipo que solo se esforzaba por no dejarla ir.

Suspiro derrotada...culpa su maldito corazón.

Era su debilidad.


	8. Bitácora 8

**Bitácora 8**

* * *

Los días eran tan tranquilos que le estresaban por completo, añoraba los días en que podía fingir ser civil entre los aldeanos de un pueblo tan popular como lo es Konoha... se esforzaba por no sacar parte de su katana sellada en aquel regalo que Kushina le hizo en el pasado, ocultando parte de sus enseñanza y sobretodo pareciendo tan normal.

-Tu novio es celoso - Genma apareció siendo casi golpeado por la chica por lo repentino del ataque -Tranquila soy yo -

-No deberías hacer eso -negó la chica un tanto inquieta...al menos fue un shinobi y no un civil, si no era seguro que estaría en problemas a un mes de llegar.

Suficiente tuvo con derramar parte de la verdad de un secreto clase S.

-Tienes buenos reflejos - añadió el chico del senbon.

-Gracias...y a tu comentario inicial, no es mi novio-Akane suspiro nivelando un tanto su estres, las pesadillas estaban regresando trayendo consigo sus traumas, sus manchas -no se que tienen ustedes los shinobis en no saludar como las personas normales, con un buenas tardes bastaría - regaño.

-Bueno te diré que eso es muy civil -Shiranui paseo su senbon con casualidad en su boca -y no creo que Kakashi-kun crea lo mismo - el hombre se digno a caminar a su lado.

-Uno solo dice la realidad Genma-san, deberías intentarlo algún día - suspiro la mujer resignada a esa compañia.

-Nah, la verdad es muy aburrido - con sinceridad el hombre solo encogió sus hombros con suavidad -por cierto Gai-kun me dijo algo interesante ... eres tu la que entrenó con el, ¿verdad? -

-Vaya los chismes van muy rápido - frunció el ceño la antes civil - puedo negarlo... ¿no es asi? -

-Con lo dicho ya te echaste de cabeza - se rio el hombre con facilidad - me pudiste decir que no y ya hubiera terminado mi cuestionamiento, además la descripción va contigo...y viendo tu relación con Kakashi-kun, bueno eso lo dijo todo -

-No tengo esa clase de relación con Kakashi - Akane solo miró hacia adelante con tranquilidad -no me digas que solo viniste a confirmar los chismes -

-Es que eres una chica interesante, además que me dijiste que no querías estar en boca de nuestra aldea ...es ironico...¿no? - añadió el hombre sin pena.

-Que te puedo decir ... la vida no es justa para nosotros los que queremos pasar desapercibidos - gruñó la chica sin humor recordando su primer pensamiento cuando ingresó a esa aldea, como trató de no involucrarse con ningún personaje Canon y cayó exactamente en la casa de uno principal.

El padre del protagonista.

-Tienes un punto divertido - Shiranui silbo tranquilo - sabes si necesitas divertirte ya sabes donde encontrarme -

-La verdad no - frunció el ceño la antes civil.

-Vamos no contestes tan rápido, mínimo finge que lo pensaras -se carcajeo el jounin.

-No voy a fingir algo que no haré - con honestidad y sin piedad lanzó la samurai -no te voy hacer perder el tiempo -

-No sería molestia perder el tiempo contigo - El shinobi sólo sonrió descarado.

-¿Te funciona esto con las chicas que acostumbras?- cuestiono intrigada la reencarnada al seguir el paso, mucha gente miraba el intercambio con interés morboso, tal vez tejiendo extraños rumores que se soltaran en cuanto vayan a otro lado.

Típico de este pueblo.

-Por lo regular no son tan difíciles - suspiro el Jounin - pero supongo que no puedo esperar mucho de un samurai -

-Eso me ofende por completo - gruñó la chica.

-No es personal pero tienen fama de ser muy ... - con ademanes estirados el shinobi explicó parte de lo no dicho.

-Pará nada...solo son sus ilusiones y mala sangre que nos tienes -no es que lo tomara personal , pero Akane era una samurai respetable.

-Si tu lo dices, la verdad muy poco los hemos tratado...sobretodo con lo del cierre de fronteras - añadió el hombre.

-Es algo que no negare - encogió de hombros la chica mirando el camino hasta que un punto llegó mirando a un hombre conocido -¡Shoto-kun!-grito saludando al Nara parado estratégicamente en ese punto, pero sería estúpido pensar que la estaba esperando.

-Vaya, hay competencia muy reñida - Genma solo sonrió con suavidad sin apartarse de su lado y saludando al recién agregado - Hola Shoto-kun -

-Soy Nara para ti Shiranui -el flojo ninja solo rodó los ojos -y Akane-san no deberías gritar asi -

-Oh vamos no soy tan ruidosa - se defendió la chica -¡y no grite solo te salude! -

-Lo que tu digas -rodó los ojos el hombre para mirar a Genma -¿iras al complejo Nara, Shiranui?-

-No, solo venía a dejar a esa adorable mujer por esto lados, pero no espere que tuviera escolta ya definida - el Jounin sonrió descarado.

-En el tono que lo dices me ofende muchísimo Genma-san -Akane señaló sin molestarse en descifrar el ambiente, cruzandose de brazos para mirar al antiguo guardián del cuarto.

-Lo dije en broma Akane-chan -canturreo el hombre para luego dar un gesto al otro Jounin y desaparecer en el acto.

-Ese tipo -gruñó el Nara para luego mirar a su compañero -en verdad estas volviendote todo un lastre -

-No soy yo - alzó sus manos la chica en defensa -y estoy segura que me estas usando de pretextos para tu labor como shinobi, Shoto-kun -

-Un poco -sin culpa añadió el antiguo amigo.

-Malo - se burló la chica para seguir el camino y continuar su visita con Shikaku...no tenía nada mejor que hacer al final de todo.

* * *

-No es como si me molestara tu compañia, pero en verdad deberías ser menos obvio - Akane solo sonrió al ver a Sasuke topar la de nuevo.

-Solo pasaba por aquí - se defendió el niño con su plana voz.

-Si, claro -rodó los ojos la chica para continuar su camino - por cierto Naruto vendrá a cenar con nosotros -

-¿El dobe? - gruñó el cuervo para continuar su camino.

-¿si? - La samurai sólo frunció el ceño -son compañeros se supone que deben llevarse bien....¿no? -

-Tch, yo no necesito compañeros - el hijo de Mikoto solo cruzó de brazos sin girarlo a verla.

-Solo estoy diciendo lo obvio, nadie puede hacer mucho solo - suspiro la samurai con una voz ajena -no quieres convertirte en algo que no reconocerás después -

-¿Experiencia ? - se burló el genin sin piedad ni molestarse en tener un filtro.

-Si - respondió la samurai sorprendiendo al niño, que sólo bajó la cara con algo de vergüenza - no quiero eso para ti, eres el hijo de Mikoto-san y por ella no me estoy molestando por tus arranques Sasuke-kun, eres un niño valioso ... -suspiro -es bueno querer ser fuerte, pero que sea por ti mismo y a tu tiempo -

-Yo solo... - el futuro traidor bufo.

-Tranquilo no te estoy juzgando, solo te estoy dando mi punto de vista, tomarlo es tu decisión -revolvió ese cabello tensado al niño por su toque - Te prepararé una pasta muy rica ... espero te agrade, aunque es la primera vez que lo haga -

-Pará nada...prefiero los tomates rellenos - gruñó el chico con recelo.

-Oh vamos los tomates no son todo...hay mas comida -alzó su ceja la mujer al continuar con su paso -Eres igual a Naruto en ese aspecto, por si el fuera...comería todo los días Ramen, ¡eso no es saludable! -

-Tch.... - Sasuke solo se cruzó de brazos en silencio...al menos no se fue como sus primeros dias.

* * *

-Conociste muy bien a Itachi - Kakashi entró casual dejando atrás todos los problemas que le ha ocasionado días anteriores, pero trataba de no tomárselo personal así que sólo sonrió al hombre que se coloco a su lado con casualidad.

-Era un niño tan bueno, no se en que momento decidió hacer eso - suspiro Akane mirando a la gente pasar desde su balcon.

-Yo....tampoco lo vi - con un dejo de culpa el último Hatake mirando hacia dentro del departamento.

-Tenía seis años Kakashi la última vez que lo vi - suspiro la samurai - pero esos ojos eran decididos de alguien que quería paz -

-Puede cambiar - el hombre susurro cabizbajo - no.... -

-No estuve aqui, lo sé -completo la samurai - pero me era imposible -suspiro - No quiero arrastrar parte de mi pasado aquí Kakashi -

-...- el hombre solo se quedó en silencio -pero veo que eso te sigue perturbando -

-Eres demasiado observador que da miedo - Akane solo se burló - pero si -

-Es difícil de ignorarlo - encogió de hombros el último Hatake - sabes que no estas sola...-

-Vaya, esa es mi frase -la samurai se giro a verlo.

-Por cierto si quieres entrenar la próxima vez dímelo a mi.... - suspiro el shinobi - Gai es demasiado efusivo en presumir que peleó con mi novia -

-No sabía que era tu novia - la reencarnada solo sonrió de medio lado.

-....-encogió de hombros su compañero para seguir el camino asaltando su comida, al menos comenzaron a platicar otras cosas.


	9. Bitácora 9

Bitácora 9

* * *

El sol era tan cálido entre los edificios de la aldea, Akane paseaba con un sentimiento extraño en su espalda, no era estupida podía ver como la gente susurraba a su estela como si fuera el mejor espectáculo casi haciéndole que rodará los ojos por pura inercia.

Pero no era su preocupación principal.

Naruto por alguna razón no había aparecido en su camino días anteriores y estaba preocupada por alguna razon.

-Es ella - escucho a una mujer decir en un tono hosco.

-Se ve muy normal... no puedo creer como este con un shinobi - en un tono malicioso otra contesto dándole una barrida descarada.

-Estoy seguro que no admitiste mi cita para evitar esto -una voz apareció a su lado con un tono plano y burlón. 

-Genma-san Buenos días a ti también -saludo escuetamente con un fulminar ligero -no se a que se debe tu reclamo... todavía no descubro que fue lo hice, pero este pueblo es difícil -suspiro en derrota.

-Konoha tiene su encanto -guiño descarado el hombre -y para tu información según tengo entendido eres novia de alguien famoso ... Kakashi-kun es algo - 

Akane estaba segura que eso era una mentira, porque a como reaccionó cuando lo vio en el monumento pudo sentir cierto ambiente ero decidió que era mejor no concentrarse en eso.

-Será difícil salir de ese rumor...antes creo también fue lo mismo - la chica solo siguió caminando con un escueto desapego.

-Eras tu la chica que estaba con Kakashi-kun antes...¿no es asi? - Shiranui abrió los ojos con sorpresa -ahora recuerdo algo .... antes de...-

-Si, hace tanto tiempo ...yo no me acuerdo de ti - mintió descaradamente porque en verdad si recuerda el momento en que el antiguo alumno de Minato la recogió del complejo Nara pasando por una tienda de Dangos, Gai había estado gritando sobre invitarlo.

-Yo vagamente -encogió de hombros nada comprometido de su propio comentario, perdiéndose en las memorias.

-Si claro -no sabía si era una manía el estar haciendo ese gesto tan seguido, pero Akane estaba segura que no tenía alguna otra reacción.

Más gente les daba una vista menos escondida pero la samurai simplemente siguió esa platica hasta que por fin se topo lo que buscaba, en el fondo se escuchaba el ruido de un par de niños 

-Mah, pero que tenemos aqui....- Kakashi salía a su paso dando una oleada feliz para terminar en el colega shinobi.

-Vaya Kakashi-kun que mirada tan fría -se burló el hombre del senbon levantando sus manos en signo de paz -Solo vine a traer a tu dama...a llamado mucho la atención -

-¿Es así Akane? - el alegre jouin giro a verla con un tono simplon, pero que la samurai sabía que ocultaba algo mas.

-No es importante...aunque mucha gente ha estado observandome -la mujer solo suspiro sufrida - aunque no descubro porque - mintió con facilidad ganándose una mirada divertida de Shiranui.

-Bueno yo me voy - se despidió el antiguo guardián el cuarto dejándola sola con el frío amigo de la infancia.

-Huye...que practico, yo no puedo hacer eso - la samurai suspiro.

-Claro que no - sonrió el hombre debajo de su máscara con un gesto plano-y a que debemos tu visita...¿querida mia? -

-Estoy segura que no soy tuya y vengo a ver a Naruto-kun, he visto más a Sasuke-kun estos días y eso es raro - La antes civil solo arqueo la ceja divertida -y no es que esté mal...adoro a los niños, pero se me hace raro -

-Adoras a los niños...eso es algo digno de recordar -el shinobi solo se quedó pensando mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia el punto donde el ruido se escuchaba...la samurai podía ver que había un hombre viejo divertido sentado bebiendo una limonada, mientras los genin pintaban una barda.

-Claro...Solo no se los digas, luego se espantan -susurro la mujer cómplice.

-estaré en problemas si me tengo que poner a competir con mis adorable genin por tu atención ...- Hatake se burlo.

-En este momento no se como tomar esto- la antes civil solo lo fulmino con severidad - Ahora estoy en boca de medio pueblo...no se como la gente se esfuerza por involucrarme contigo -

-No me molesta -encogió de hombros el hombre.

-Claro...no estas en boca de todos -con ironía la mujer solamente dijo mirando a su compañero.

-¡Ne-San! - Naruto se veía sorprendido al verla casi al punto de lanzar su propio bote de pintura.

-¡Niño..no tires la pintura, es cara!- grito el viejo con ira.

-Mis adorable genin...deberían concentrarse - inquirió Kakashi con pereza.

-¡Pero sensei...estoy concentrado!- se quejo el rubio.

-Claro...claro -desecho el shinobi para mantenerse en las orilla de ese espacio.

Akane solo se mantuvo en el mismo sitio junto a Hatake, Naruto miraba cada rato a su lado siendo saludado con emoción....Sasuke solo bufo pero incluso su chakra vibraba en duda absoluta.

-¿Vas a esperarnos? - Kakashi cruzó de brazos en calma.

-Si y no es como si tuviera algo más que hacer - encogió de brazos la samurai -además me da pereza tener que pasar por media aldea...muchos ojos están sobre mi en estos momentos.

-...- Kakashi se queda en silencio por el resto del turno, fue divertido ver la frustración de los genin antes lo aburrido que era su trabajo, siendo regañados por la samurai.

Fue un día divertido.

* * *

-Esto no es tan difícil - se burlo la samurai viendo como Naruto peleaba con un par de zanahorias en un intento de ser más rápido que Sasuke -esto no es una competencia -se carcajeo ligeramente.

-¡Este bastardo se burla de mi!- gruñó el rubio con fuerza.

-Mph- el Uchiha solo arqueo la ceja divertido.

-Chicos la comida tardará más además no necesito tantas verduras - la samurai solo negó mientras revisaba el agua y el guiso.

-Yo....¿Akane-san así se corta? - parpadeo Sakura apuntando lo que ella había partido con un sonrojo, mirando a cada rato al peli negro, la samurai se preguntó si se daba cuenta que debía concentrarse en otras cosas más que ser la futura esposa de su interés amoroso.

-Si Sakura-chan - sonrió con tranquilidad la mujer para girarse y comenzar a recoger todas las verduras con un fulminar a los dos niños para que dejaran de asesinar los pobres vegetales en un afán de ver quien era mejor.

Rivalidades....insufribles.

-Chicos que mal que no me involucren - Kakashi estaba sentado en la mesa con un gesto divertido.

-Te dije que podrías ayudar Kakashi...Solo que tu dijiste que no había espacio - regaño la adulta con facilidad -chicos solo es de esperar que esto termine ...Naruto, Sasuke espero que puedan aprender a cocinar, no pueden vivir de comida comprada - 

-Yo te puedo cocinar Sasuke-kun - La pelirrosa solo susurro con un tono de ensoñación.

-Ese no es el punto Sakura-chan, todos deben aprender a sobrevivir - Akane negó con pesar - y todos son un equipo, deben aprender cosas que les van a ser útiles -

-Pero cocinar no me va a ser útil -gruñó Sasuke con desden.

-Claro que sí Sasuke-kun, que tal si vas a una misión larga en solitario en alguna parte...debes aprender a cocinar - regaño -y va para ti también Naruto-kun.... no todo es ramen, hay un sin fin de comedia en este mundo como para solo comer una cosa...además es relajante-

-Es estúpido -gruñó el pelinegro.

-Cuando mueras hambre en un lugar en solitario y odies las barras nutrimentales, se acordarán de mi - La mujer solo golpeó las narices de los dos genin con diversión -y vamos vayan a poner la mesa...chu...chu -empujó a los tres genin -y tu no te sordees ayudale -ordenó a Kakashi que sólo alzó sus manos en desacuerdo absoluto.

-Soy un invitado -se quejo el hombre.

-Aún asi...debes ayudar a esta pobre chica -gruñó la samurai.

El intercambio y las pláticas casuales fueron tan tranquilos para la samurai, entre juegos y risas de todos los presentes.

Akane solo imagino que esto sería para siempre, pero la historia es una perra...mas cuando se entero que el equipo 7 se iría a una misión de clase C.


	10. Bitácora 10

Bitácora 10

* * *

La soledad es una mala consejera y compañia eso descubrió cierta dama mientras observaba a la gente pasar entre sus dias, con sus pocos contactos en la aldea se sentía un poco triste al respecto al no ser ni cercana a los civiles ni mucho menos a los shinobis.

Torció la boca mientras saboreaba su cafe a esas horas de la mañana en su mismo balcon, el equipo 7 se había ido a una misión fuera de las paredes con la emoción desbordante de los niños, aunque era más de Naruto que alardeaba de dragones, princesas y demostrar su valía en comparación de un Sasuke taciturno.

Si no fuera porque con el poco convicio empezó a tantear la lectura de la cara amarga del superviviente Uchiha no pudiera identificar que al igual que su contraparte bulliciosa Uzumaki, el niño también estaba entusiasmado.

Suspiro recordando su último encuentro y como Sakura siendo una Kunoichi soñaba despierta con ser salvada por su amor platonico, tendría que hablar con la niña al respecto porque siendo alguien de este oficio era muy frustrante que quisiera ser la damisela en peligro siendo que sería una tonteria.

¿Como decirle a la niña que son shinobis y debe ser el apoyo no un obstaculo? ...como mujer le duele en el orgullo y mas siendo samurai.

No era una damisela y aun si los hombres la trataron de esa manera, ella era necia en decir todo lo contrario.

Negó para sacudir su irritación en un horario tan temprano dando un sorbo tranquilo de la bebida caliente y volver a pensar en que se siente tan sola, en esta vida era difícil ser social sin ser malinterpretado.

-Así que tu eres la novia de Hatake -una voz alegre aterrizó junto a ella con toda la familiaridad de una amiga, su cabello morado y mirada firme era algo que intimidaria a cualquiera ...mas al portar lo que podía distinguir como un uniforme diferente al que siempre trae Kakashi, apostaría que ANBU.

-Buenos días kunoichi-san, por lo regular la gente se presenta - la samurai miró con suavidad no soltando su taza de cafe, la sintió venir hace algunos segundos pero al no ser hostil no se alarmó.

-Olvide que no eres un shinobi - con un filo desconocido la extraña sólo encogió los hombros -Y mi nombre es Yugao Uzuki -guiño descarada para aterrizar y recargarse en el barandal con casualidad.

-Mucho gusto Yugao-San, supongo que ya sabes mi nombre -sin tomarle la debida importancia la mujer siguió mirando su taza vacía cuestionando si debería preparar otro - ¿Té? -

-Nah, no me gusta mucho esas cosas -desecho la visitante -solo tenia curiosidad ...ya sabes Hatake-san tiene una fama entre las kunoichis y civiles de la aldea -

-Lo he notado durante estos días en que ese chisme se regó - Akane solo siguió en su misma posición resignada a no prepararse otra bebida mañanera -Y no soy su novia, solo su conocida - corrigió.

-¿En serio?- La Anbu arqueo la ceja con duda.

-Si, solo que es muy cansado negar las acusaciones cuando la gente ya invento toda una historia digna de publicación - sonrió la antes civil para encogerse de hombros -incluso escuché una versión bastante subida de tono... no se si Kakashi sabe al respecto -

-No creo que Hatake-san se de cuenta de eso...por lo regular no presta atención a cosas que no son consideradas de su atención - como si lo conociera bien la visitante solo torció la boca -entonces no eres su novia ...pensé burlarme de él cuando regresará de su misión -

-No, no soy su novia -sonrió victoriosa la samurai no incomodandole la insinuación -Aunque Kakashi sabe al respecto y tampoco está tan interesado en saber quien influyó en este chisme -

-Bueno Maito-san es muy vocal al respecto - Yugao golpeó su mejilla analizándolo de pies a cabeza -te ves muy normal para los gustos de alguien tan famoso como lo es Hatake-San ...pero si es cierto lo que dicen de ti, sobre la pelea con Maito-san...¡yo lo apruebo!- 

Uzuki guiño con su dedo pulgar alzado con todo el ambiente de hermana mayor o menor de dicho peliblanco, Akane se preguntó si así se sentía ser aprobada para una relación que no tiene ningún sentido...¡Ni siquiera es cierto!

-Gracias ...pero no gracias - acepto la antes civil para mejor mirar la aldea -¿algo que recomiendes para hacer en la aldea? - 

-Oh, se me olvida que eres extranjera -golpeó las manos la kunoichis con un brillo que le hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasó -¡Vamos al Onsen y nos conocemos mas!- 

Akane entendió que fue mala idea pedir alguna referencia.

* * *

Las aguas termales es algo que vio algunas veces antes pero que nunca fue en realidad, así que estando adentro era bastante decente para sus gustos -Esto se ve genial - sin tapujos quito sus ropas en el proceso estándar para ingresar a este sitio de relajación, con una sola bata y dejando en un cubículo lo que traía puesto siguió su camino siendo arrastrada por una Anbu feliz.

-En verdad es muy raro que pueda venir con alguien a este lugar...no me gusta mucho estar sola -con un brillo entusiasta Yugao seguía hablando sobre los beneficios de tener una mujer como amiga.

Aunque no se sentia a ese grado de conocimiento....la amistad es muy difícil de soltar por completo para la samurai, pero si la catalogaria como una conocida muy cercana.

No entendiendo todavía el porqué fue a buscarla.

Extraño.

-Bueno al menos mientras este aqui, supongo que podemos venir - encogió de hombros para ver las instalaciones la samurai, en el país del hierro había unas similares para el uso de los nobles y era un poco más grande.

-Si, eso es bueno...no pensé que una chica como tu pudiera ser amigable con las kunoichis - soltó la compañera sin ninguna culpa, Akane estaba al tanto de la diferencia entre las dos facciones coexistentes de la aldea pero al parecer hay algunas cosas que no cambian con el tiempo.

Todavía no.

-Bueno estar sola tampoco es muy bueno - suspiro para dejar su propia vestimenta a un lado, sin ninguna culpa dejó ver su cuerpo ingresando a las aguas.

Yugao hizo lo mismo tratando de no mirarla demasiado...pero al igual que ella tenía distintas marcas de sus propias batallas.

-Esto es genial - soltó la antes civil cuando la sensación de calidez del agua se filtraba por sus nervios relajandola más de lo que espero -no se porque antes no había venido aquí -se quejo.

-SI...esto es genial -la kunoichis solo soltó quedándose en silencio.

-Uzuki-chan -una voz femenina las sacó de su propio momento de relajación.

-Anko-chan - dicha kunoichis alzó su voz mirando a las dos recién llegadas.

Akane antes no había tratado con más kunoichis que no fuera Kushina o MIkoto y eran por mucho mayor que ella -Veo que no estas sola -otra mujer la miró con sus cabellos ondulados...ambas eran más imponentes en personas que lo que recuerda de la referencia de su vida anterior.

-No, ella es Akane-chan ..... es la novia de Hatake-San - guiño en complicidad dicha compañera haciéndola que arqueara la ceja con severidad -bueno eso dice la aldea -

-Gracias por la introducción Yugao-San -negó la samurai viendo a las dos chicas ingresar, pero fue la que distinguió como Mitarashi Anko la que se acercó demasiado para su gusto -Emm...¿si? -

-Te imaginaba más fuerte - la ex alumna del sannin se rasco la barbilla con curiosidad mirándola de arriba hasta abajo, incomodandola por el brillo - digo como lo platico Gai te imaginaba más -alzó sus manos enfocando su propias palabras.

-Bueno no se como lo platico Gai-san - sonrió la antes civil haciéndose un poco hacia atrás.

-Aunque no digo que no tengas buen cuerpo -miro sus pecho la chica serpiente con una sonrisa filosa - digo si tienes eso a tu favor cualquiera estaría a tus pies... alguien tan bonita como tu - guiño para acariciar su mejilla.

-Dejala Anko, la estas incomodando - la compañera suspiro para negar -Por cierto soy Kurenai Yuhi y ella es Mitarashi Anko -presentó formalmente.

-Mucho gusto Mitarashi-san, Kurenai-San -sonrió manteniendo su porte sereno, la civil se sentía severamente observada...¿se vería grosera si se marchaba del Onsen? 

-Bien...entonces, ¿cómo es Hatake en la cama? -sin vergüenza Anko arqueo la ceja sugerente.

-Anko-Kurenai se golpeó la frente mientras Yugao solo sonrió burlona.

-No somos novios - rodó los ojos Akane -solo amigos -

-Aww.....- Anko se retiro de mala gana -pero con derechos - alzó su ceja.

-No - simple contestó la mujer manteniendo su gesto plano.

-Que aburrida....digo alguien como Hatake me lo imagino tan ... - MItarshi continuó cortando de golpe ante el instinto asesino de la Anbu -lo siento Yugao ...lamento decir esto de tu capitán -

-Pues mantén la lengua para ti Mitarashi -gruñó la Anbu con un suspirar, al parecer había un respeto muy severo entre ambos.

-Nah.... Solo tengo curiosidad - Anko no se mostró nada irritada por ser interrumpida -pero si te aburre Hatake, puedes buscarme -guiño a la dirección de la civil con una picardia sin vergüenza -No me molestaría investigar como es una samurai en la cama -

-Lo tendré en cuenta -sin comprometerse la antes civil solo me mantuvo en su mismo lugar, mientras las pláticas volaban de un lado a otro...las kunoichis tenían una manera significativa de ver la vida de las demás personas, pero las cosas se pusieron raras despues.

Más cuando comenzaron a comparar sus pechos, ¿eso era necesario? 

* * *

Shikaku la miró con una burla plasmada en su rostro -no espere verte rodeadas de las más interesantes Kunoichis -comenzó esa platica sacando a la samurai del tumulto de mujeres como si fuera una salvación .

-Que te digo...al parecer hay un chisme que me tiene en el centro de todo - suspiro la mujer comenzando a caminar con rumbo a algún lado -por cierto gracias por la extracción ... -

-Pará nada... no hay problema, tus ojos decían lo incomoda que estabas - encogió de hombros el aburrido Shinobi pero con un aire aún divertido.

-No es que estuviera incomoda - se quejo la mujer con un puchero leve - Solo que la platica comenzó a ser un poco extraña ...- como samurai ha visto sangre, le han querido hacer tantas cosas en el campo de batalla, pero hay cosas que todavía no puede superar o tratar con la normalidad del mundo.

Y eso era la vida sentimental del resto.

-¿Cosas de chicas? - cuestionó el Nara.

-Si y la verdad soy mujer, pero no creo tener la capacidad de tratar con los sentimientos del resto - cruzó de brazos la samurai.

-Lo hiciste bien con Kakashi-kun - agregó el hombre con desapego - digo no cualquiera trata con el chico...no despues de... -

-Si, me imagino - encogió de hombros la antes civil mientras comenzaban a platicar otras cosas, al menos paso un día agradable pero el cartucho de socializar fue demasiado agobiante de lidiar.

-Por cierto Shoto me preguntó si ese chisme es cierto....- cuestionó intrigado el Nara.

-¡¿Usted tambien?! -Akane lo miró incredula, segura que mantuvo su voz en el tono decente...pero el hombre sólo carcajeo libre.

-No me culpes, digamos que es algo interesante que estés en medio de todo...como antes -El Nara le revolvió el cabello -Kakashi-kun es muy popular -

-Si todas me han dicho lo mismo - suspiro la samurai.

La platica que siguió fue tranquila hasta que llegó al complejo comenzando a jugar shogi en compañía del adulto, conocer a Shikamaru fue algo pasajero porque el chico era un tanto perezoso en tratar de socializar, pero se quedó por el interés en la partida que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

El brillo en ambos Nara era parecido...y la chica solo resoplo sufrida.

No la dejarían ir tan facil.

* * *

Anko, Kurenai o Yugao se agregaron a su rutina de una manera brusca en sus pocos tiempos libres entre misiones, creciendo como hongos en su corazón al no sentirse tan sola...aunque eran solamente clasificadas como conocidas ya comenzaron a existir en sus dias.

-Entonces el bastado me grito - gruñó Anko ruidoso.

-Siempre es lo mismo Anko- su amiga solo suspiro sorbiendo su té -está muy rico el té Akane-chan -

-Gracias lo acabo de comprar en el mercado - informó la reencarnada tomando asiento en una de las sillas al costado, su mesa era aún pequeña pero al menos con ellas tres era suficiente.

-Si, me pasas el nombre del te - Kurenai sonrió con su labial marcado.

-¡No se desvíen a temas aburridos!...el problemas es el mio - Mitarashi golpeó la mesa ruidosamente.

-Vamos Anko-San en el poco tiempo que te conozco se que te gusta las situaciones difíciles - informo Akane sin culpa.

-Bueno si...¡pero no es el punto! - gruñó irritada la chica de las serpientes -solo quería algo de sexo rápido y el solo dijo que quería mas -

-Quería algo serio...no lo culpes - Yuhi quién era la más cercana lanzo fríamente.

-Solo quiero divertirme...¡soy una kunoichi! - se paso las manos en un ademán teatral la ex estudiante del vipero sannin - ¿es acaso que una kunoichi sana como yo no puede tener diversión de una noche? ....¡Los chicos si lo tienen y a ellos no les reclama nadie! -

-Es difícil - la amiga kunoichi respondió con severidad mientras la antes civil solo agregaba pequeños comentarios atinados, siempre era lo mismo en todos los mundos o tiempos.

Una mujer era difícil que pudiera tener diversión de una noche sin ser catalogada como algo que no lo era, kunoichi o no estaban los estándares marcados entre los géneros...pero Anko al ser bixesual tenía una vida íntima muy activa y al parecer su última compañía sexual quería algo formal.

Estresandola por completo.

-Porque a mi - se quejo Mitarashi -ahora tendré que buscar otro consuelo....Akane-chan, ¿no estas interesada? - guiño.

-No gracias - alzó su mano con facilidad la reencarnada haciendo que dicha kunoichi hiciera un puchero ante la risa de la Jounin sensei, que prefirió cambiar el tema a uno más suave.

Sus genin.

* * *

Esperar en las puertas no es algo que hiciera como rutina cuando estuvo la primera vez en este lugar, pero al enterarse que el equipo 7 arribaria de su misión esa tarde sintió que era importante hacer esto ...a Mikoto y Kushina les hubiera gustado hacerlos y lo sabía porque las conocía.

Así que espero un par de horas por el retraso de dichos niños ignorando la mirada de los guardianes de las puertas.

No fue hasta que vio una mancha naranja que distinguió a los que esperaba, arrugo la frente por lo llamativo que ahora resultaba el genin hijo de Minato ... antes no le presto mucha atención siendo que estaban dentro de la aldea pero se esforzaria por comprarle otro traje al protagonista.

¡Era un shinobi por todo lo sano del mundo!

-¿Akane-san? - Naruto se detuvo en seco al distinguirla junto a sus compañeros, incluso Kakashi se veía algo intrigado.

-Vaya, por fin llegaron...en verdad pensé que les había pasado algo al llegar con retraso - cruzó de brazos la samurai frucniendo el ceño -¡Llevó dos horas aqui! -

-No pensé que nos esperaban - Hatake fue el primero en reaccionar haciendo el procedimiento estándar de ingreso - no te hubieras molestado -

-Vamos no es como si tuviera algo que hacer -encogió de hombros la mujer -Bienvenidos a casa -sonrió casual siendo arrollada por unos brazos naranjas -Naruto mide tu fuerza ....casi me lanzas -se interrumpió al sentir el ligero movimiento en los hombros del hijo de minato.

-Estoy en casa - dijo entre sollozos dicho infante removiendose en su estómago, Akane suspiro rendida por este arranque sentimental mirando al resto del equipo.

-Si, y eso es bueno - palmeo la cabeza rubia -¿no te acercara Sasuke ? - cuestionó a dicho cuervo niño que chisto los dientes -¿Sakura-chan? -

-Yo...gracias -la pelirrosa solo removió su pie con su mirada gacha.

-Naruto-kun le vas a sacar el aire si la sigues apretando así -Hatake solo revolvió la mata amarilla - es bueno verte de nuevo - 

-Claro - La mujer dio un gesto plano no comprendiendo el tipo de alcance de algo tan sencillo como para recibir al equipo 7, sintió la mano del mayor golpear su espalda para caer en su cintura en un apretón rápido ante la distracción de los chicos, ahora Naruto peleaba con Sasuke por algo mientras Sakura lo defendía -me imagino que les fue bien -

-Algo - escuetamente contestó el Jounin -¿cenar? -

-Si - Akane contestó para llamar la atención a los chicos quienes se dirigieron a reportar la misión con el Hokage.

Esto seguía corriendo normal a la historia del canon.


	11. Bitácora 11

Bitácora 11

* * *

-¡Yay seremos Chunnin!-alardeo Naruto con vehemencia esa noche después de su anuncio y entrega de formato para ingresar al examen.

Akane suspiró agobiada por la actitud despreocupada del niño ante un evento sangriento como lo es y será esta prueba-Naruto-kun - llamo la atencion del chico y de paso a sus compañeros, todos se auto invitaron a cenar a su departamento por alguna razón pero no importaba mucho ....los extraño en el fondo - No es necesario que grites ...deberías modular tu voz si quieres llegar a ser un shinobi fuerte y no morir por ruidoso...seria patetico - 

-Yo no moriré...seré el futuro Hokage - con ofensa se señalo el rubio sin bajar de decibeles en su voz.

-Ese no es el punto, es admirable tu sueño pero tengo entendido que los shinobis son sigilosos, inteligentes y sobretodo cautelosos y tu saltas algunos temas - señaló la adulta escuchando la carcajada de Sakura y Sasuke -y ustedes no deberían de burlarse, su falla es también de ustedes...es un equipo como los califican -

-Pero yo no tengo la culpa que Naruto sea estúpido -la peli rosa señaló grosera siendo golpeada en la frente por la mayor -Eso dolió Akane-san-

-Los he estado observando y tu Sakura a pesar de ser inteligente sigues siendo el eslabón débil, el enemigo te tomara como ventaja en alguna mision y te aseguro que perderán o serán asesinados por eso....eres una Kunoichi no seas la carga de los demás - regaño severa recordando que en verdad la niña se enfocaba en gustarle al Uchiha sin tomar en cuenta sus debilidades -Naruto-kun puede ser estúpido pero al menos puede defenderse....¿tu que ofreces? -

-Yo...yo seré la esposa de... - sonrojada la Kunoichi miro a Sasuke -no quiero ser fuerte si no protegida - fue golpeada por la adulta.

-Eres una Kunoichi por algo...no solo para llamar la atención de un amor - negó la mujer con un cruzar de brazos siendo observada con distintas intensidades por parte de los genin mientras comenzaba a desplegar los platos - En la vida real y menos en servicio te puedes dar el lujo de ser protegida, eso significaba la pérdida para tu gente o equipo, morira alguien por ese tipo de pensamientos Sakura-chan, en tu oficio es una estupidez pensar en ser protegida cuando tu debes de proteger -

-Pero yo ...- la kunoichi tartamudeo con timidez.

-¡Ya la hizo llorar One-san!- El rubio salto a su defensa siendo callado por un golpe a su persona.

-Es mejor que te lo diga yo y en este momento para que puedas trabajar en ello...no solo a Sakura si no a todos ustedes, seran los mejores ninjas no tengo duda....pero necesitan enfocarse en lo verdaderamente importante y corregirlo y no dándose cuenta en medio de un charco de sangre de sus colegas -con tristeza la antes samurai se quedó pensando un rato.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia? -una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos entrando cuál dueño del departamento, Kakashi llegaba un poco tarde.

-Si - afirmó la mujer sorprendiendo a los niños -pero bueno dejemos de hablar de esto y tu Sasuke tambien tengo mucho que decir pero tu sensei ya llego asi que estas salvado - guiño al niño que refunfuño nada interesado por su pedazo de mente, ha tenido la oportunidad de decirle sus verdades en el pasado cuando la buscaba solo... así que sabe podrá hacerlo más adelante. 

-¡Eso es injusto!- Uzumaki se quejó fulminando a su compañero.

-La vida es injusta Naruto-kun -se burlo la mujer golpeando ahora la nariz de dicho niño - pero solo nos queda seguir adelante- encogió de hombros -por cierto Naruto-kun mañana quiero que me acompañes a comprar ropa...no iras con eso al examen -

-¡Que pero porque! - el rubio movió su cabeza con sorpresa hacia ella-no tiene porque cambiar mi genial atuendo -

-Esta maltratado Naruto-kun, puedo verlo desde aqui ademas necesitas aprender a coser estan muy mal tus puntadas - la mujer se giró para ir por la comida siendo acompañada por un Hatake serio.

-Aprovechaste la soledad para regañar a mis niños...eres mala - el hombre susurro para recargarse en el fregadero interesado en verla moverse con un ojo penetrante.

-No soy mala... estoy preocupada ... se que sus padres no quisieran que murieran en el examen - señalo hábilmente la mujer para darle algunos sartenes al hombre -ayuda ya que estas aquí - señalo entregando el utensilio al divertido shinobi.

-¿No diras algo mas? -cuestionó el jounin con cautela, Akane solo arqueó la ceja en duda -ya sabes como eso de que no están preparados o así -

-Para nada, confío en tu criterio... - encogió de hombros la antes civil para sonreir - y los chicos están emocionados -

-Veo - el Hatake la siguió mientras los chicos empezaban a planear sus entrenamientos en una bulliciosa cena.

En verdad los extrañaba.

* * *

Las compras con Naruto fue algo extenuante, recordaba a su sobrino en la vida anterior que era tan quisquilloso como el bullicioso adolescente en la tienda de ropa que aunque renuente los atención ante la amenaza de la queja con el congreso mercantil.

La gente todavía estaba estigmatizada por el Jinchuriki a estas alturas.

-¡Pero esta genial!- se quejo el protagonista con un puchero ante la negativa de la mujer en comprar dicho atuendo muy similar al que siempre porta, si puede que cuando fue adolescente antes de ser Akane mirar el anime de Naruto era nostálgico el traje Naranja.

Pero ahora como persona y no como personaje era demasiado llamativo para ser un shinobi.

-Si quieres tener un anucio de ¡Vengan matenme! en el inicio de tu examen Chunnin...dale, te lo compro, pero prefiero que vivas para que seas Hokage y uno prudente por favor - rodó los ojos la antes samurai con un cruzar de brazos viendo como el chico buscaba entre la ropa.

-No tiene ningún letrero - se quejo audible el hijo de Minato y se preguntó severamente de quien heredó la inteligencia porque Minato y Kushina eran muy capaces.

-No un letrero tal cual Naruto-kun -golpeó la cabeza con cariño para que le tomara atención - es figurativo, con ese color te podrás ver a kilómetros y un enemigo conociendo tu ubicación será peligroso en misiones -

-Pero la gente no me reconocerá si voy con los tonos aburridos - El adolescente era terco en no soltar la prenda siendo fulminada por la vendedora a la que le regreso el mismo gesto pero mas amenazante, soltando un largo suspiro para mantenerse calmada agachándose a la altura del chico.

-Mira Naruto-kun hay maneras de llamar la atención y se que esta no es la mejor en un trabajo de campo conociendo tu oficio - peleo un poco para que fuera entregada la prenda hasta que finalmente cedió -tus padres no necesitaron accesorios llamativos o prendas de color chillante para que sus enemigos los reconocieran, no.... ellos eran fuertes por derecho propio y fue un camino largo -

-En serio mis padres eran geniales...¿verdad? - El rubio trató de no sollozar como alguien digno de su profesión, aun después de lo sucedido en las olas se mantiene fuerte y maduro en algunos aspectos, pero otros todavía estaba a tiempo de ser corregidos.

-Si, lo eran y siempre tenían su uniforme en colores oscuros ... - se levantó revolviendo el cabello con agilidad -Eres un shinobi Naruto-kun y no cualquiera, el hijo de sus padres -

-Si - el chico sorbió un poco para mirarla con emoción nostálgica -¡Entonces quiero este! -señaló uno de colores negros y rayas Naranjas.

Al menos estaba comenzando con algo mejor.

Pero odiaba el naranja por alguna razón.

* * *

-¿Estas perdido?- cuestiono Akane mirando a un niño de cabellos rojizos después de despedir a Naruto que iba emocionado a su departamento para estrenar su atuendo, era una lástima que Sasuke no quisiera acompañarlos o Sakura para hacer ajustes en sus trajes.

No es que tuviera algo en contra de lo que conoce por su anime favorito, pero en realidad físicamente era preocupante lo llamativo que eran al ser shinobis.

El niño la miró con su cara plana, puede que sea el sol o el cansancio de lidiar con un Jinchuriki local que trato de no prestar atención a la esencia que brotaba del extranjero.

Era fácil reconocer a otro faro entre la aldea, Gaara del desierto en persona era un niño triste.

-¿Te puedo ayudar a ubicarte? ...bueno claro lo que pueda porque aun estoy familiarizado - señaló ágilmente la mujer no queriendo ser intrusiva, pero en realidad no podia ignorar a un chico en apuros.

Un silencio se instaló en ambos incomodando por mucho a la reencarnada por esta situación, no sabía que el chico fuera tan serio como lo reflejaban en su contraparte pre concebida, pero ya hizo contacto y no podia simplemente seguir el camino como si nada.

Ya se metió en esto y tenía que salir lo mejor parada que pudiera -No estoy perdido - Gaara susurró con su voz tan extrañamente suave que la sorprendió un poco.

Más al sentir que en verdad le estaba respondiendo -Oh, bueno...te ves como un extranjero asi que igual te puedo indicar que cosas puedes comer aquí -encogió de brazos.

-No - el niño mostró un ligero doblez entre sus cejas, o donde deberían estar...era espeluznante de ver en persona.

-Bueno entonces supongo que estas bien - se rindió en ser social mirando como dos adolescentes mas grandes se unen -Hola -

-Vaya una señora molesta - Kanguro torció la boca.

-Tan amable señora- Temari siguió con cuidado mirando algo en el jinchuriki que no capto tal vez porque no sabía leerlo aun.

-Bueno me marcho...espero que disfruten su estancia -y con eso siguió su camino no dando una doble mirada a los tres foráneos.

Ser amable era cansado.

* * *

Su sala había sido invadida por tres kunoichis que comenzaban a platicar sobre cosas del dia a dia, incluso Kurenai fue vocal en cuanto a la desfachatez de un simple sensei en decirle que sus niños no estaban listos para el examen.

Iruka molesto a la kunoichi de una manera que de seguro seria doloroso si se encontraban de nuevo, Akane se rió por lo bajo al no tener vela en este entierro.

Ni siquiera era ninja y escuchaba mil cosas extrañas, mas de Anko que seguía frustrada por no quitarse la comezón, y no era de la comezón fácil de saciar.

Si no fuera porque su balcón se escuchó un sonido que muchas giraron al ver al copy nin analizarlas con cierto escrutinio silencioso, Akane se preguntó si fue una señal shinobi o algo asi pero todas repentinamente se marcharon al ver a la visita masculina.

-Picara - guiño descarada Anko al golpearla con complicidad para salir corriendo seguida por las demás, Yugao al menos fue formal en saludar a su ex capitán para desaparecer.

-Vaya ¿las corristes? -La reencarnada frunció el ceño con severidad sin levantarse en recibir al invasor sentada en el sofa.

Pero el hombre se sentó a su lado dejándose caer en su regazo -No - desechó para quitarse la banda y dejarla a su lado con casualidad para relajarse un rato - hueles bien -

-Ese no es el punto Kakashi - Akane golpeó la frente -en verdad quería saber si Anko tenia actualizaciones sobre su tema -

-No sabía que en el tiempo que me fui me cambiaste - gruño el hombre en un tono molesto.

-No seré parte de esta discusión -suspiro la mujer nada ofendida por el puchero.

-Puedo encelarme si me sigues cambiando...primero fueron mis adorables genin, luego ese chico Nara, seguido por Genma-san y ahora las chicas -El hombre sigue en la misma posición dejando sus botas caer para subir los pies en el sofá tan cómodo que le dio envidia por lo despreocupado que se veía.

¡Era molesto!

-Como lo dices se escucha mal - frunció el ceño la samurai con un gesto dramático -y no es tu asunto con quién me junte Kakashi...yo no te criticó y eso que tienes muchas fans -

-¿Alguien te dijo algo? - El Hatake abrió su único ojo a su dirección con seriedad levantándose a centímetros de su rostro.

-Kakashi la gente piensa que soy tu novia, en verdad causa problemas mas en tus viejas amantes...aunque no considere que tuvieras una lista larga - Himura dejó ver su molestia sin hacerse para atrás por cuestión de orgullo, por mas que sentia la respiracion del shinobi.

Y no era mentira sus molestias, tuvo que lidiar con algunas acompañantes de la zona roja vocales respecto a los gustos en la cama de dicho shinobi y como se había rebajado a estar con una foránea como ella, si Anko se enterara de esta información seguro tendrá un festín para saciar su curiosidad morbosa en cuanto a las posiciones que prefería el famoso copy nin.

-¿Quienes? - con un gruñido el hombre soltó, era la primera vez que lo veía tan aprensivo y protector que suspiro para soltar el tema revolviendo el cabello blanco.

-No es importante Kakashi ya paso -rodó los ojos -además las chicas me ayudaron en esos temas ...sobretodo las kunoichis que estaban seguras les guiñaste el ojo...incluso algunas enfermeras -

-No pensé que esto fuera así - se recostó de nuevo el jounin para tapar su rostro con el antebrazo.

-Eres hombre a ti no te dicen nada, pero a mi - resoplo nada divertida la mujer - hay un estigma muy marcado mas al ser una aparente "civil" -

-....- el estudiante de Minato se quedo en silencio.

-Pero debo decirte que me dijeron cosas algo interesantes sobre tus gustos ... en verdad muchas cosas no las entendi - encogió de hombros divertida la mujer al ver el color rojo en las orejas del tipo -No se si Minato-san o Obito-kun se divertirán con la lista que tienes ... -fue asilenciada por la mano enguantada de un horrorizado y apenado ninja.

No sabia que se podia poner en esas tonalidades rojas haciendo que riera por la vergüenza de Hatake.

-Exactamente que tanto te dijeron - trato de mantener su porte sereno pero Akane lo conocía muy bien, siendo soltada.

-A parte de todo lo que te gusta hacer con cada una de ellas - sin vergüenza lanzó la samurai nada interesada en coincidir con su mirada...no sabiendo cómo salir de esta situación de la mejor manera, jugar este juego era peligroso y sin ningún punto de retorno, pero ya estaba ahí y con la edad muchas cosas se superan algunas veces - Te aseguro que fueron muy descriptivas -

-Por Kami - se recostó bruscamente el hombre -ahora no podre ir a la zona roja por un tiempo -

-Triste por ti - sin culpa la mujer se burlo a costa del niño, revolviendo su cabello en un silencio extraño.

-¿Al menos que me quieras ayudar? - sonrio descarado el hombre bajo su mascara mirandola con un brillo que le hizo querer dar un paso atrás si pudiera -Digo al final de todo eres mi novia...¿no? -

-Pensé que estaba claro el hecho que la gente malinterpretó -Akane lanzó tranquilamente intentando mantener su porte inocente.

-No me importaria ir mas allá...al final de todo eres parte de mi manada - Kakashi se recargo en su brazo estando en una posición demasiado cerca para su gusto ahora si irritandola.

-¡No juegues con esto!- estaba segura mantuvo su tono moderado golpeando con su mano el rostro ahora descubierto de un jounin divertido.

-¡También puedes ponerte colorada!- se rió volviendo a su posición en el regazo -es tu pago por burlarte de mi -

-¡Estoy segura no me burle de ti!- se defendió la anfitriona miserablemente controlando su pulso, ¿porque hacía calor repentinamente?

-Si lo hiciste -Kakashi se sentó con rapidez para mirarla de nuevo acercándose ahora a su oído -pero sabes no me molestaría jugar contigo de otra manera.... - y con eso solo bajó un poco para apretar sus labios en contra de su cuello sorbiendo un poco para dejar un pequeño ardor -no soy paciente -

Y con eso se marchó sin darle oportunidad de golpearlo, quejarse o incluso decirle parte de su mente...una que estaba en blanco por lo que fuera paso, tontamente cubriendo la parte afectada de dicho intercambio.

-Pero que diablos paso ...-parpadeo estúpidamente mirando la ventana con un calor subiendo por la bochornosa situación.

Kakashi no era así de extraño cuando se fue a las olas, ¿o si? , pero su cabeza no daba para mas dejandola mas enojada y segura que lo haría pagar en un futuro....porque con esto no se jugaba y si se estaba burlando de ella pues tenía que poner límites.

Era un niño estúpido.


	12. Bitácora 12

Bitácora 12

* * *

No estaba huyendo ni escondiéndose, mucho menos sacándole la vuelta a cosas que simplemente pudiera hablar directamente, pero alguien como ella...cuya vida amorosa fue nula hasta ahora contando sus dos experiencias vitales, en realidad era difícil lidiar enfrentarlo directamente.

Suspiro ruidosamente mientras trataba de comportarse normal.... girando cada vez que Kakashi trataba de hablarle, era una fortuna que los chicos llamaran su atención emocionados por el examen a días de suceder, intentando miserablemente de sacarle alguna información pertinente.

-¡Seremos los mejores sensei, de verdad! -Naruto alzó su puño con entusiasmo a pesar del duro entrenamiento que consiguieron esa mañana.

Era el único que se mostraba feliz a pesar del cansancio del resto por su obvia ventaja.

-Eso lo se mi querido genin - El Hatake colocó sus manos en los bolsillo mirando con avidez a los tres para darle un guiño, era incómodo y quisiera salir....pero para su desgracia habían tomado su departamento como punto de reunión antes de su gran dia.

No podía decirle que no a los niños y era frustrante como el tipo lo usaba a su favor.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo...debo de seguir entrenando -Sasuke refunfuño desde su punto sentado en la parte alejada de la sala.

-El descanso es importante Sasuke-kun, porque luego si vas todo cansado se reflejará en tu rendimiento - Akane se insertó en la platica recargada en la mesa con un tono alegre-no queremos que termines perdiendo en el examen por un nervio desgarrado e medio de una batalla por el cansancio ....¿verdad? -

-Tu no sabes nada - el Uchiha se ruborizo por señalarle lo obvio.

-Tan adorable -sarcástica comentó la mujer para suspirar en negación absoluta -¿y tu Sakura-chan como vas? - cuestionó a la silenciosa niña que puede tenga razón en estar enojada con ella, pero era cierto en su mayoria...cuando vio el anime le frustrada su manera de ser, no es que estuviera en contra del amor y todo ese negocio, pero hay prioridades cuando se es shinobi.

Y Sakura dejó mucho que desear como personaje, apreciaba más a Izumi Curtis y Armstrong de Full Metal Alchemist.

-Estoy bien - la pelirrosa sonrio hipócritamente a su dirección. 

-Sakura-chan no debes tomar los consejos como una muestra de mala voluntad-Hatake sonrió descarado a la posición de la avergonzada niña girando a la mayor.

-Lo siento - suspiro agobiada dicha kunoichi tratando de ser tragada por el suelo.

-No te preocupes...Solo espero que no caiga en saco roto -negó divertida la samurai nada interesada en tomar personal el asunto que no dejaría ir tan facilmente.

-Bien chicos será mejor que descansen - aplaudió el jounin con alegría desbordante desconcentrandola de sus propios planes, Anko le pidió que le ayudara con ciertas actividades esa tarde y Kurenai quería comprar un regalo para alguien.

Sospechoso.

-¿Usted sensei se quedara? -Naruto preguntó al ver que dicho maestro no salía con ellos.

-Si, tengo un asunto que platicar con Akane - como si fuera algo importante comento el hombre mirándolos con seriedad.

-¿Nos involucra? - Sasuke se inserto mirando a ambos con un escrutinio dudoso.

-No, para nada - alzó la mano despreocupado el tipo, Akane por un momento olvido su principal preocupación desde que le dejó esa marca horrorizandola cuando escucho que la puerta fue cerrada y los pasos de los chicos alejarse.

-¿Nerviosa? -susurro el copy nin acercándose en un parpadeo en su oído en un tono que le erizo la piel.

-No - con seguridad contestó dando un paso hacia atrás -obvio no -confirmó ante la mirada divertida del desgraciado que se burlaba a sus costillas.

-Mmm.... -Kakashi la miró con un peligro que puede o no hacerla mirar la ventana, preguntándose severamente si sería grosero huir del lugar pero, ¡Era su casa! -No te había visto tan insegura ...-

-¡Tu tienes la culpa! - retacho la mujer apuntandolo con aprensión luchando con su propio nerviosismo, agobiada por la pérdida de control.

-Me has estado evitando durante algunos dias...es grosero de tu parte arreglartelas para no coincidir con mi mirada - Hatake dio pasos hacia adelante haciendo que ella hiciera lo mismo hasta que la estupida pared le detuvo de seguir....siendo aprovechado por su visitante molesto acorraladola.

-Te estás divirtiendo a mi costa - Akane recuperó su máscara de seguridad alzando la barbilla con un cruzar de brazos -sabes los problemas que me ocasionó esto... -apuntó la marca escondida bajo un cuello de tortuga de un traje que se forzó a comprar ante la mirada curiosa de sus amigas Kunoichis.

Era un alivio que Anko no fuera invasora de su espacio si no era seguro que le buscaría la evidencia que añoraba, pero con el hecho de esa prenda de cuello alto dejaba mucho a la imaginación de la lasciva Kunoichi.

De seguro ya tendría algunos rumores sobre que sucedió o que cree que sucedió. 

-Qué triste por ti - desvergonzado el hombre recargo su mano sobre su cabeza en una posición que le hacía ver la diferencia de alturas, no media 160 de su vida anterior pero el bastado seguía siendo más alto que ella.

-Si que triste por mi...Anko será insufrible y me aseguraré de decirle que es tu culpa - cruzó de brazos sonriendo ante la desdicha de su acosador.

-Eso fue bajo...pero si quieres podemos darle más razones, mínimos para soportar lo que dirá Mitarashi-san - Hatake había bajado su máscara lamiendo sus labios con lentitud acercándose peligrosamente -No te preocupes....no te forzare a nada - susurro a su oído peligrosamente erizandola por completo.

-Yo agradecería que me acosaras menos - mantuvo su porte segura que ganaría algún premio, ¿cuántos llevaría ahora por tal digna actuación? aunque por dentro se sentía muy acalorada....aferrándose al pensamiento de que era un niño molesto a sus ojos, que era mucho mayor mentalmente y que en ¿verdad se enojaria si lo golpeara? -y te alejaras un poco - empujó el pecho con fuerza...pero el hombre era hábil en chakra.

-Tan brusca para ser un noble...¿no? - se burló el peli blanco tomando su mano y comenzando a morderle los dedos sin apartar su único ojo de ella en búsqueda de alguna reacción. 

-No deberías hacer eso... - su mente en un gesto de autodefensa señaló lo antihigienico que esto era en lugar de ver el verdadero enfoque que está situación lanzaba dejando ver que Akane en realidad se aferraba a no querer tomarlo más profundo cada acercamiento pícaro de su amigo de la infancia.

Hatake solto una carcajada ligera para morder por última vez sus dedos y pasar a su oído -Nah Akane - canturreo sin liberar su mano -debemos marcar el otro lado -

-Espera ...¡¿que?! - era la confianza que le tuvo que sus reacciones eran nulas a las personas que apreciaba, era toda una orgullosa samurai siendo rebajada al juguete de un hombre desconcertante ... y con todo ese pensamiento sintio el otro lado de su cuello ser acariciado con la lengua desesperada de un shinobi que sentía se estaba conteniendo, siendo succionado por segunda ocasión. 

Kakashi la apretó más fuerte al seguir jugueteando con su cuello, Akane lo empujó con un rojizo en sus mejillas que no pudo suprimir al recordar la sensación que era muy ajena a su experiencia -Yo ....solo .... - no pudo armar ninguna frase coherente ante la carcajada del Jounin que escondió su rostro tras la máscara.

-Segunda llamada Akane - canturreo el hombre con un guiño coqueto - la próxima no creo poder retenerme.... se buena - desapareció en entre humo y hojas dejando la puerta de la ventana abierta.

No quería esto.... era difícil de concentrarse y más tratar de entender lo que sentia.

Nunca se considero alguien sexualmente activa, ni mucho menos estaba tan segura de dar ese paso...pero ahora no sabia que hacer.

Era frustrante.

* * *

Shikaku la miró por un largo tiempo con una sabiduría propia de alguien que no estaba consiente de ser considerado alguien con quien fuera a hablar.

Era un hombre y sabía podía explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo con Hatake.

-Entonces fue directo....se había tardado - El Nara se rasco la barbilla con cuidado analizando lo informado soltando una risa leve.

-¡¿Como que se había tardado?! ...¿estaba al tanto que algo así sucederia? - la mujer se cruzo de brazos negándose a mirar al hombre en un ataque de vergüenza al caer en cuenta de a quien recurrió para un consejo.

-Tu eras la única que no sabía - encogió de hombros nada culpable el perezoso líder de clan -el niño es torpe sentimentalmente pero esto en realidad ha sobrepasado lo que esperaba de alguien como Kakashi-kun, muy directo - solto una carcajada leve.

-Soy su burla...¿no es asi? De usted y de Kakashi - Akane paso sus manos sobre su rostro nada interesada de tomar importancia en lo que fuera el hombre sabía sin decirle.

-Minato era seguro que Kakashi cedería ....nunca fuiste muy perseptiva - negó el mayor con pesar -con toda tu experiencia es difícil ser delicado -

-¡¿Incluso Minato?!- La samurai torció la boca con un cruzar de brazos severo -por todo los dioses... en realidad no quiero ser parte de esto -

-Pero no te negaste....le diste apertura en no alejarlo por completo - suspiro el Nara -Minato me había contado de su primera reunion antes de que llegaras a Konoha, le golpeaste la mano antes de que te tocará ....me sorprende que Kakashi haya llegado tan lejos como para dejarte marcas -apuntó el cuello alto.

Akane se tapó dicha parte del cuerpo con un gesto levemente sorprendido, segura de no soltar ese detalle.

-Es imposible no darme cuenta Akane-chan ... traes cuello alto - como si fuera lo más obvio apuntó el estratega -para ser un samurai eres muy confiada -

-Es Kakashi, no pensé que hiciera esto - frunció el la mujer.

-¿Dos veces? - cuestionó burlon el Nara -Shoto estará molesto si esto avanza más -se rasco la barbilla - será insufrible -

-Ignorare eso - alzó la mano la samurai - está bien si es mi culpa...pero en realidad no se porque no lo rechacé ....esto es complicado - se revolvió el cabello no queriendo dar el paso a la aceptación de esto.

Era absurdo...era muy vieja para este tipo de drama a estas alturas.

¡Las cosas se complicaría! y no quería ser un fanfic de esos que eran enfocados en el shojo de un absurdo cambio del personaje a algo más meloso....Kakashi no era asi, aunque es segura que caería en la clasificación Josei por la mirada dadas del hombre, seguía siendo absurdo.

Estaba en negación. 

-Tu solo lo complicas - encogió de hombros el Nara -cualquiera en tu lugar disfrutaría la atención -

-No soy cualquiera....lo he visto desde que tenía 13 años - suspiro guardandose el hecho que era como 30 años mayor que el niño, no estaba para estas emociones recién descubiertas.

-Bueno asegúrate de aclararte antes de dar el paso - encogió de hombros el Jounin continuando el juego - somos shinobis no lo olvides Akane-chan y si te involucras con uno no se como lo tomen en tu casa - 

-Eso es lo que menos me preocupa - Akane se resignó a enfocarse en el juego ya un poco más calmada, pero con su mente hecha un caos.

-¿En serio? no creo que tu padre esté contento por eso - Shikaku torció la boca - Está invitado al evento -

-¿Me puedes decir eso? - La samurai no estaba segura si estaba rompiendo algún pacto secreto shinobi al contarle que nobles asistirían al examen Chunnin, pero juzgando por la mirada del hombre pareciera que no dijo nada.

Al menos le daba tiempo para prepararse.

No estaba de humor.

* * *

La piedra memorial era un lugar asiduo a sus rutinas mañaneras, ahora con Kakashi ocupado con sus genin era complicado que asistiera pero siempre se aseguraría de visitarlo.

-Y el maldito dio el primer paso ....no se como fui ciega a esto y no se como seguir adelante -torció la boca la mujer.

-Vaya no pensé verte aquí -Genma entró a la escena con una mirada -tu novio no está -

-Buenas tardes a ti también Genma-san - saludo la samurai con un suspiro -y ahora no se que sea en verdad -

-Oh, problemas - se burló el jounin.

-No tocaré el tema contigo -desecho la mujer al tener demasiadas pláticas con shinobis en un día -pero te dejaré en realidad tengo mucho que pensar -

-Se nota - encogió de hombros el shinobi -te acompañaría pero creo que me metería en problemas ...-

-Esta bien no te preocupes....ya no me pierdo - animo la mujer para dar una despedida rapida, quería dormir.


	13. Bitácora 13

Bitácora 13

* * *

Miró el techo con cautela sintiendo cierta presencia rondar por completo su hogar, no recordaba si le dijo en algún punto de su existencia que en realidad podía sentirlo como sensor...a estas alturas con su mente hecha un caos por lo que pueda resultar en este juego que sabrá Dios como comenzó era lo de menos.

Temía dar "ese" paso.

Se sentó rendida a no ser cedida a las manos de Morfeo por sus preocupaciones, se recargo pesadamente en su mano tratando de calmar su corazón ....¿cómo era posible Lidiar con esto? no sabía que era el amor, no sabía si quería solo sexo o simplemente no negar al chico que le queda de su época dorada.

Si le gustaba Kakashi como personaje, como alguien platónico y lejano.

Suspiro dramáticamente decidiendo mejor enfrentar al toro por los cuernos, levantándose con la seguridad que le da tener la sabiduría que viene con el tiempo, no sería dificil, ¿verdad?.

Su paso fue calmado fingiendo la naturalidad que su carácter ofrecia con un click abrió la ventana en búsqueda de la claridad sintiendo la fresca madrugada golpear su rostro, inhalo con fuerza para continuar su camino -Sabes es molesto que estés rondando mi departamento, no dejas dormir -se cruzó de brazos aparentemente hablando a la nada.

-Mah, Akane .... que te puedo decir, la noche es hermosa y las estrellas brillan, da la casualidad que en tu casa se ven mejor - mintió descarado el hombre apareciendose con un hondeo casual de su mano enguantada.

No sabía que tipo de rutina de sueño tenía su amigo mirando como vestía su traje norma Jounin con la falta del chaleco -¿no tienes ropa casual o siempre traes el uniforme? - pregunto con un fruncir ligero sin moverse de su posición.

-Es aburrida - Hatake dio un salto para acomodarse a su lado -pero no me quejo si me recibes de esa manera -

-Es una pijama Kakashi -rodó los ojos la mujer no encontrandole nada de malo su cambio, era algo casual lo que portaba para dormir una nueva adición a su closet en forma de camisón largo con algunos kunai de estampa.

No era coqueto...solo cómodo. 

Eso sentía en realidad sin tomar en cuenta el tipo de mirada que le daba su compañero -Cualquiera diría que me estas esperando... eres descarada -canturreo el tipo susurrando en su oído mientras jugaba con su cabello -Dime... ¿me aceptaras? -

-Has estado de encimoso desde ese día Kakashi - Akane suspiro sin apartarse con orgullo controlando por mucho su irritación e incomodidad -No se como dar este paso ... y tu solo sigues ....no se que esperas de esto - pregunto directamente.

-Mmm...¿que espero? - Hatake se alzó mirándola con tranquilidad con una diferencia de altura bastante remarcado -Una difícil pregunta que puede o no ser contestada -

-Estas complicando esto - regaño la mujer -soy una samurai y no dejaré mi oficio por "esto" -

-Interesante propuesta...entonces "esto" ya es algo - el último estudiante de Minato se burló mientras tomaba la mano fémina y comenzaba a juguetear con ella.

-No cambies el tema - fulmino severamente intentando arrebatar su mano del tipo, quien solo apretó su agarre para acercarla y colocar su mano desocupada alrededor de su cintura -Kakashi -llamó con furia contenida.

-No quiero que sea un juego Akane ....Solo no se que es lo que quiero -susurro apretandola mas fuerte -soy un hombre al final de todo y simplemente tu no pareces tomarme en cuenta.... - recargo su cara sobre el hombro de la chica secuestrada olfateando un poco su aroma comenzando a juguetear con su nariz entre cada agujero sensible.

Akane sintió como un cosquilleo extraño empezaba a acrecertarse a través de su piel.

-¿Kakashi? - Fue un error la manera en que le llamó o la forma en que lo miró que después todo se perdió por completo, Hatake simplemente gruñó a su dirección tomando el control de la situación y comenzando a jugar con su cuerpo.

Akane se dejó llevar al encontrar su debilidad, su pérdida de razón. 

Fue una equivocación haber querido enfrentar este problema sola, descubriendo a la mala que con ciertas caricias su cabeza cede por completo de su voluntad y deseo principal, resbalando la idea de enfrentar este problema complicando lo más ...Kakashi obtuvo lo que quiso.

La samurai se dejó llevar.

* * *

Parpadeo un par de ocasiones asegurándose que no fuera un sueño -Maldita sea - gruñó molesta ante un dolor extraño muy diferente a los inicios de sus entrenamientos bajo la tutela de su abuelo, era absurdo su pérdida de claridad con sólo un par de toques en zonas sensibles para terminar con un hombre en su cama y una mano alrededor de su cintura.

Su pijama estaba regada en el suelo con naturalidad.

Estupida manera de intentar resolver las cosas de adultos....terminó peor y en una situación que no hay vuelta atras.

Tuvo sexo y en realidad no sabía que hacer a continuación.

-Kakashi levantante....hoy es el examen Chunnin - En una posición sentada la antes civil decidió ignorar todas las alarmas para empujar al hombre que se enrosco más a su alrededor olfateando su cintura con un anhelo y recelo típico de un cachorro.

Parecía un perro encontrando un hogar...uno que no quería darle más alla del recibimiento de un buen amigo.

Ahora al parecer con derechos, tomando las cosas con la resignación que se espera después de este tipo de acercamientos.

Uno acalorado que se quedaba corto, Hatake era entregado y hábil para su desgracia.

-No te hagas el dormido...Los niños te han de estar esperando ...son las 8 - removió de nuevo al invasor de su cama que comenzaba a juguetear debajo de las sábanas -Kakashi - sintió el empuje de su cintura hacia abajo haciéndola acostarse de nuevo -es de dia...tienes cosas que hacer - golpeó la frente del hombre que estaba colocado encima mirándola con avidez.

Podía sentir todo el calor y su piel sensible contra la del invitado, pero ignoró cualquier anormalidad para fulminar al tipo.

-Mah Akane...no seas rígida, anoche no te quejaste -Hatake comenzó a moverse a su cuello, al parecer marcandolo como su lugar preferido mientras sus manos hacían distintos trabajos.

-Kakashi....no deberías - se resistió pero la carcajada de dicho individuo le hizo darse cuenta de una realidad poco agraciada.

Akane se dio cuenta la poca resistencia cuando el tipo comenzaba a distraerla de su concentración y sus ganas de correrlo se desvanecía por completo ante la mirada ardiente que le era respondido.

Maldijo al hombre.

* * *

Hatake desapareció después de que se despertó pasado ya el medio día, Akane blasfemaba desde su cama aún envuelta en sábanas, no queriendo ver las consecuencias de tal libertinaje, se removió otro tanto ignorando las punzadas adoloridas del ataque salvaje de un shinobi que pierde por completo la cordura cuando responde abiertamente a su asalto.

No era su culpa ser activa ...odiaba que se tomará esta labor por completo cuando ella también podría divertirse, ¿no? 

Fue su segundo error o el ¿tercero? no lo sabe, pero Kakashi terminó siendo más apasionado y encendido cuando ella trabajaba en cosas que tenía curiosidad por la información en su vida anterior.

No la pueden culpar por corresponderle, haciéndola que terminará más adolorida.

Tardó un poco en decidir lavarse, cuando siguió el camino hacia el baño mirándose al espejo con renuencia - Estúpido Kakashi no puedes dejar un trabajo más limpio -se quejo abiertamente al ver las distintas marcas a lo largo de su cuerpo - Al menos ahora escogiste puntos más fáciles de esconder - hizo un puchero para comenzar a ingresar a la regadera.

La evidencia que fue utilizado antes que ella era fácil de detectar por las cosas que estaban ligeramente movidas.

Al menos Kakashi tenía la delicadeza de mantener las cosas limpias o será su defecto de ser perfecto en todo.

Incluso en la cama.

-Anko-San no me dejara en paz - se recargo dejando que el agua caliente recorriera su adolorido cuerpo.

Se había metido con algo que no podría controlar, sólo asegurándose de avisarle sobre sus parientes.

Torció la boca ...hoy es el día de inicio del examen Chunnin.

-¿Todo saldrá como el Canon? -pregunto a la nada la mujer al salir en toalla para mirar el reloj, encogió de hombros segura que si sería tal cual el canon ...no es como si fuera algo importante el cambio que hizo.

¿Verdad?

Omitiendo su interferencia obvia y con ausentismo si Kakashi se comportaba así con las mujeres que se quejaron sobre arrebatarles a su hombre, dejando el tema con desinterés porque no le afectaba del todo...al contrario si solo la usa como juguete ella podría hacer lo mismo, ¿verdad? y si se cansa no se lo tomaría personal.

El niño necesitaba consuelo, completamente despegada de algún sentimentalismo más que el apego emocional por el pasado compartido.

No era lo suyo el ser sentimental...era realista.

Comenzó a tararear una canción para alistarse y salir... debía comprar algunas cosas, al ser una civil el examen Chunnin no será abierto para los civiles hasta la final así que tenía aproximadamente un mes y algo antes de que esto llegue a su fin.

Tomó su Katana aún sellada en el pergamino para entrenar.

Se agarro la cintura ante la molestia intermitente de las embestidas ...Este pensamiento le hizo sonrojarse -Estúpido Kakashi - gruñó para también no olvidar pasar a la farmacia y saber si había algo para ella.

Enterarse que las civiles no tienen esos privilegios era frustrante preocupandole un poco, no recordando si Hatake se protegió o tiene algo para el control de natalidad.

Encontrarse con Yugao fue bochornoso, pero la mujer le facilitó eso por alguna razon... -El capitán me dijo que te informará de esto - criptica la Anbu encogió sus hombros sabiendo que las civiles no tenían estos beneficios.

Al menos no era la única preocupada por algún desliz.

Lanzando su incomodidad inicial para beneficiarse de este intercambio, al menos no fue Anko si no se daría un festín con ella.

No era recomendable.

* * *


	14. Bitácora 14

Bitácora 14

* * *

Después de su bochornoso encuentro con Yugao, Akane se dispuso a ignorar por completo cualquier molestia mundana de un cuerpo maltratado, era una lástima no ser una ninja médico mínimo para disminuir parte de la evidencia que recorría su piel clara, suspiro ruidosamente para buscar el claro más lejano de la vista discreta de los civiles.

Era menos evidentes de los primeros días en que su chisme se rego.

-Pero que tenemos aquí -una mujer de aspecto galante salió a su paso a través de las calles de Konoha.

La samurai apretó un poco el pergamino al sentirla hostil, pero juzgando a simple vista su estado civil era obvio que sería un abuso de su parte responder de una manera contundente.

-Buenas tardes -saludo como la etiqueta lo dicta para girar su camino y seguir adelante.

-Maldita estupida no me dejes .... - se detuvo cuando noto la mirada de la mujer.

-Cuidado con lo que dice ... -filosa atacó la samurai.

-Mph - y con eso se giro la desconocido al punto contrario de su ubicación dejándola con un amargo sabor de boca, al final de todo conocía a la tipa de la zona roja ...fue una de las más celosas de su supuesta relación.

Negó ir por ese tren de pensamientos no conociendo exactamente donde estaba parada y discretamente seguir su ruta ignorando las miradas mal disimuladas del resto de los trasceuntes que comenzaron a susurrar furiosamente de la cosas que una civil tiene que enfrentar por envolverse con un shinobi de la fama de Hatake.

Torció la boca, no le pagaban lo suficiente para esto.

* * *

Los árboles bailaban entre el aire de esa tarde, su rutina fue recorrida por los incidentes de esa mañana donde un perro hombre se vio involucrado.... Akane daba amplios movimientos con cortes certeros de acuerdo a su entrenamiento, el brillo del sudor abundaban en su blanco rostro concentrada por completo en su actividad.

Y cuando iba a hacer un corte amplio un ligero ardor la detuvo en seco.

-Maldito seas Kakashi -se quejo ampliamente sintintiendose patética por tener esas incomodidades a estas alturas de la tarde, pero eso no le impedirá por completo terminar su práctica, volviendo a iniciar de una manera más terca.

Suspiro ampliando su horizonte con barridas, katas y un movimiento con su katana, como si fuera una extensión de su propia existencia continuando con la refriega contra un enemigo imaginario cuando algo salto de los arbustos alertandola y sólo por sus reflejos detuvo a centímetros de degollar al animal.

Frunció el ceño, había notado al animal rondarla desde que salió del departamento pero lo había ignorado a favor de seguir con su vida como si fuera normal....ahora comprobando a dicho pug olfatear su arma.

Si no fuera porque conocía de quien era y que era este supuesto perro callejero, en verdad lo hubiera cortado por su mirada inteligente y su obvia vigilancia.

-¿Te perdiste? -decidió jugar a la inocente al no tener la presentación formal con dicha convocatoria principal porque como civil y samurai hay cosas que Kakashi todavía no le muestra porque al final de todo era un shinobi.

No lo tomaba personal el asunto así que suspiro ante la nula actividad del animal.

"Así que quieres jugar al ser un simple perro" pensó agriamente al guardar su katana y sellarla bajo el pergamino que siempre porta consigo limpiandose su rostro sudoroso, era bueno portar ropa deportiva tipo shinobi al menos no resaltaba tanto.

-Bueno creo que tu amo estará molesto si no te encuentra - acarició al animal que movió la cola por su agarre -juzgado por tu ropa juro que eres de alguien shinobi - sonrió manteniendo su aparente ignorancia -Vamos -

Trato de seguir el camino de regreso en una misión de búsqueda de un dueño que ya sabia, siendo detenida por una mordida en su pantalón holgado -¡Guau! - ladro el pug con una actuación digna de un animal ordinario.

-¿Quieres que te cargue?- pregunto con un toque inclinado en la cabeza dudando un poco de tal accion pero el animal se sentó con una mirada inteligente a su persona -Bien te cargo - suspiro dramáticamente para echar entre sus manos dicha convocatoria comprobando que no olía mal y estaba más suave de lo que penso.

En su vida antes de ser Akane recuerda que su madre tenía unos chihuahueños oloroso y temblorinos que le gustaba a veces cargarlos (sólo cuando eran pequeños), pero esta experiencia era gratificante de alguna manera decidiendo continuar su ruta hacia algún punto de la aldea en un ligero tarareo casual.

Al menos hasta que se topo a un conocido -¡Shoto-san! -saludo a dicho Nara que caminaba con un grupo de ninjas.

-Akane-San - saludo con una sonrisa perezosa para caer en cuenta de lo que traía en manos - Vaya tienes compañía - 

-Oh, si lo encontré hace un rato -explicó la samurai con un suspiro sufrido - no se de quien es, pero tal vez tu sepas ...-

-No porque tenga una vestimenta ninja quiere decir que sea de un shinobi -con sarcasmo continuó el Nara deteniéndose de acercarse por un ladrido insistente -aunque es bastante protector -arqueo la ceja con un escrutinio digno de su clan.

-No lo molestes Shoto-san -regaño la mujer alejando al animal de su mirada -además no lo juzgues fácilmente es adorable - y no estaba mintiendo porque al final de todo era abrazable recordando tiempos de paz en otro mundo lejano.

-Se me hace conocido - alzó sus manos en defensa el ninja -te acompañaría a encontrar a su dueño, pero estoy trabajando - 

-No te molestes seguiré preguntando -encogió de hombros la samurai con desapego. 

-Ten en cuenta que hay mucho ninja extranjero por aquí - Shoto dio un paso adelante con una sonrisa de medio lado -no me gustaría que alguien te dañara -

-No te preocupes, estaré bien - la reencarnada contesto sin nunguna molestia si no fuera porque el pug ladro.

-Tu pequeño será mejor que la cuides, suele ser muy despistada y algo confiada - señaló el Nara con un negar frustrado - sobretodo de Hatake ese hombre es un peligro a su alrededor -

-Kakashi no es un peligro - contestó la foránea con un fruncir ligeramente divertido por la ironía de las palabras de dicho hombre, porque era obvio que no sabía de quien era esta convocatoria por decir tales palabras a la ligera ....si no fuera porque apretó al pug este se le hubiera ido encima...estaba segura de eso.

-Bien si tu lo dices -suspiro el Nara para dar un largo bostezo -bien cuidate y nos vemos luego -alzó su mano para desaparecer.

-Ese muchacho -negó divertida la civil continuando su camino, mucho de sus conocidos ninjas de seguro estarían ocupados por los exámenes en proceso miró la hora con un puchero digno de alguien que tenía poca actividad social en esta aldea.

Además de ser juzgada por la mirada de los aldeanos, pero no cuenta como socializar en realidad.

-Tal vez ir con los Nara ayude - encogió de hombros para seguir a dicho complejo.

Shikaku se mostró muy serio en su mirada al ver al animal cuando llegó al clan Nara mandándola directamente a la torre Jounin con un permiso especial por alguna razón. 

Ese giro de acontecimientos no lo espero.

Era extraño el comportamiento del capitán Jounin además de muy ocupado.

El examen Chunnin seguía vigente.

* * *

Ser escoltada por Anko no era parte de su plan cuando llegó a dicha torre con el permiso del capitán Jounin -No espere que estuvieras aquí al ser civil, me alegra verte en verdad me estoy aburriendo aquí - se quejo abiertamente la Tokubetsu mientras hacía ademanes exagerados e ignorando la molestia de algunos shinobis a su paso.

Al parecer el estigma de ser ex estudiante de Orochimaru la perseguía ya después de tantos años, aunque antes no lo había notado tal vez porque los shinobis son más descarados en sus molestias.

-Has estado ocupada Anko-San - rodó los ojos la samurai mientras el pug se acurrucaba más entre sus brazos -no tienes tiempo para los simples civiles como nosotros -

-Pará nada...si hubiera sabido que tienes el permiso del capitán Jounin te arrastraria aquí desde el inicio - torció la boca la pelimorada -he estado muy aburrida -se quejo de nuevo.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía hasta hoy -encogió de hombros la antes civil -vine a buscar al dueño de este pequeño perro -

-Oh - Anko amplio sus labios en algo pícaro -yo conozco al dueño de este animal - trato de tocarlo casi siendo mordida por el pug -¡Estúpido perro aun no lo superas! - recordando algo la kunoichi cruzó los brazos no dándole otra mirada -Pero quien diría que te vigilari.....-fue cortada de repente.

-¿Sucede algo? - cuestionó la samurai pero luego reconoció a cierta firma no muy lejos de ellas.

-Tan cuidadoso Hatake-San - suspiro Anko al alzar sus manos en derrota -tu ganas...yo me voy - guiño el ojo para desaparecer.

El perro salto de sus brazos para correr hacia su supuesto dueño -La niña es muy bien portada y huele bien -ladro con un juicio de ser el padre de un niño.

-Si hablabas todo este tiempo me hubieras ahorrado mucho la búsqueda de tu dueño - frunció el ceño la civil al acercarse y mirar a ambos -¿me estabas vigilando? -

-No - contestó Kakashi con rapidez y una sonrisa estupida -Pakkun - ordenó mientras el perro dio un ligero ondeo y desaparecer.

-No había visto antes una convocatoria - Akane cruzó los brazos -no me gustó esto Kakashi -

-Pakkun insistió en conocerte - encogió de hombros con un tono de ser la excusa perfecta.

-Kakashi - dijo en un tono ampliamente molesto con un brillo peligroso.

-Mah Akane.... son algo protectores solamente - suspiro el Jounin dando un paso hacia ella -te gustaría conocer el lugar - cambio el tema.

-BIen aceptaré tu excusa - torció la boca la mujer para mirar el lugar -y acepto porque estoy curiosa de conocer la torre, pero ¿no estaremos en problemas? soy una civil -

-Tienes el permiso de Shikaku-san, si hay problemas el los asumirá -como si fuera lo más lógico apuntó el último Hatake colocando su mano hábilmente en su cintura para susurra -¿te gustaría conocer las recámaras de descanso? -

-Kakashi es la torre Jounin, no ...no me gustaría conocer la recámara de descanso - rodó los ojos ante la extraña actitud la reencarnada sintiendo una ligera carcajada de su compañero, algunos shinobis lo miraron abiertamente curiosos hacia su punto.

Pero Hatake los fulmino con un ambiente severo -Los asustaras Kakashi - regaño la samurai.

-Mah Akane...es para enseñarles que no deben ser entrometidos - sin culpa el copy nin dio un apretón a su cintura para acercarla -no podré salir de aquí por un rato hasta que los niños terminen el examen -

-¿Como van? - pregunto esperanzadora de tener algun avance de los niños, pero Hatake la cargo aguantando el grito y las ganas de golpearlo ante la acción repentina que la tomó desprevenida, llevándola a un punto que perdió interés cuando escucho el click de un puerta abierta.

Maldecia el Shunshin ninja.

¿Como terminó en una cama? 

-¿¡Pero que!? - Himura calló por el acercamiento tosco de dicho Jounin que tenía encima sin darle oportunidad de registrar el lugar sintiendo su respiración acelerada casi desnudandola con su único ojo descubierto 

-Que mala eres Akane-chan - canturreo el hombre en su oído comenzando a subir sus manos a través de sus muslos -me pondré celoso de mis niños si preguntas primero por ellos antes de mi....¿donde quedó yo en todo esto? -

-Kakashi espera.... - la reencarnada junto sus fuerzas para alejar al tipo de su propio ataque, las manos masculinas la apretaron arrastrandola más a su dirección sintiendo como era invadido su espacio vital -esto es trampa ...te aprovechas de tu ventaja contra mi -

-No es trampa...es castigo - mordió el hombre su cuello sin quitarse la mascara subiendo más su desesperación y anhelo - no contestaste a mi pregunta - apretó más sus caricias.

-No responderé lo que es obvio una tontería - rechazo la mujer girando la cara del hombre en un movimiento tosco para que la mirara -Eres necio y te estas comportando extraño, estas en un examen...no tienes tiempo para esto -regaño.

-Tengo un descanso que no he tomado desde esta mañana - Hatake se las arreglo para tirar de su bluson abriéndole con un movimiento rápido sintiendo como su mano era colocado sobre su vientre comenzando de nuevo su trabajo -Asi que no te preocupes por esto -sonrió con su único ojo para bajar la máscara y lamer sus labios.

-Hatake Kakashi en verdad detente - Akane en realidad no estaba tan orgullosa de rogar pero el tipo era una sanguijuelas que le gustaba morder y pasear su lengua en lugares poco recomendables -Si me meto en problemas te acusare con Shikaku-san -

-Nah te preocupas de mas - El copy nin sonrió descarado para secuestrar sus labios -Estuve esperando mucho Akane -volvió al ataque la mujer.

-Estúpido Kakashi - respondió la reencarnada sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a ceder a lo hábil del infractor si se metía en problemas acusaría al tipo.

Estaba segura de eso. 


	15. Bitácora 15

Bitácora 15

* * *

Si, ahora estaba más que segura que tenía una debilidad bastante inquietante con el chico que antes fue su amigo de la infancia y ahora no sabía que era.

¿Amigo con derechos?, puede ser…pero su orgullo estaba un poco magullado por el significado de trasfondo más psicológico que físico que tenía la antes civil.

Akane miraba a la nada en especial mientras sentía los fuertes brazos agarrando su cintura en un intento de no dejarla ir, sentía el respirar pausado del tipo en su cuello en una posición incómoda para la mujer.

Desde la primera vez que escapó de la torre Jounin a la que ha sido forzado a estar ante el examen vigente, el shinobi era inteligente en traerla aun cuando se supone no debe estar ahí.

La verdad puede que una parte de ella no de tanta pelea porque al final de todo disfrutaba esto de una manera un poco sorpresiva.

Pero Kakashi resultó ser muy cuidadoso al punto de ser espeluznante, una faceta muy nueva del que creyó conocer, por lo que sabía como personaje o por su trato en su anterior.

Al menos era dedicado.

-No te vayas – susurro el hombre detectando el ligero desplazamiento de la mujer bajo las sabanas.

-No puedo estar tanto aquí y lo sabes…suficiente es que este cuando no debo ni siquiera de pasar de la recepción – contesto hábilmente la antes civil sintiendo el apretón.

-Pronto terminaran los niños – Hatake se acurruco más en su agarre con un tono serio, Akane sabía que algo sucedía en el bosque …tal vez el ataque de Orochimaru ya había pasado dejando al último Uchiha marcado.

No lo sabe y no será informada, pero juzgando el carácter de su acompañante era importante señalar que algo pasaba.

Necesitaba relajarse y qué mejor manera que atraerla a este punto.

Terminando de nuevo en una cama al azar dentro de la zona de descanso Jounin, que ironía al ni siquiera ser kunoichi.

-Ese no es el punto Kakashi – Akane se giró para tomar las mejillas del necio shinobi – Debo irme antes de que Anko-san o Shikaku-san se den cuenta que de nuevo ingrese … no quiero darle mas problemas –

-El tuvo la culpa –recordó Hatake con una sonrisa pícara –te dio el permiso especial…¿Quiénes somos nosotros para ir en contra de las órdenes? y Mitarashi... nah, nada importante –

-No soy shinobi y fue un favor, mas al ser samurai – rodó los ojos la mujer sintiendo los dedos del Hatake pasar por sus cicatrices en la espalda juguetonamente, la relación de Anko con Kakashi era difícil de explicar pero era algo fría, así que decidió ignorar esa parte – No quiero meterlos en problemas –

-Puedes decir que vienes conmigo… yo hablare con el Hokage si es necesario – con seguridad el hombre la arrastró colocándola encima con sutileza para admirar un poco el panorama.

Akane no tenía vergüenza de ser observada por ese ojo pícaro en cada parte de sus curvas, sentía las manos sobre sus muslos pero no cedía para mirarlo con ligero enojo.

-El influyente –se burlo la samurai – no debes abusar de eso para meterme en la torre… lo único bueno es que ya mero termina el examen –

-Si –suspiro el hombre para girarse de nuevo y colocarla en sus brazos cobijandola con cuidado dejándola de nuevo en una posición imposible de salir al menos que aplique fuerza contundente –así que quédate un poco mas …. Quizás podemos jugar de nuevo – comenzó a besarla poco a poco.

-Que considerado – Akane cruzaría de brazos si pudiera pero Hakate estaba tan concentrado en volver al ruedo que no se percató de su ligera sonrisa, al menos su cuerpo ya no estaba tan adolorido como la primera vez -te dije que no me mordieras - se quejo al sentir sus dientes y lengua.

La carcajada de su compañero era evidencia que la estaba ignorando.

Ahora confirmando mas su pensamiento inicial…tenía una debilidad con el hombre, maldecía terminar como cualquiera de esos típicos fic que se enfocaban en desarrollar una relación con Kakashi.

¡No quería! Pero cedió … al final de todo ya no era una historia, era la vida y Hatake no era tan malo.

Continuando con este juego, pero... ¿por cuanto tiempo?

* * *

Era de madrugada cuando pudo salir de la torre, su mirada era casual mientras comenzaba a caminar entre los pasillos vacíos de la aldea.

El cantar de los grillos era relajante y cualquier historia de terror que en su vida anterior le asustarán no eran válidos en esta vida, Akane estaba satisfecha con su rutina hasta ahora.

Al menos hasta que llegaran sus familiares.

Camino un poco hasta toparse con una situación un tanto extraña … en el fondo entre unos arbustos se encontraba un par de hombres bajo una técnica confusa que podía distinguir.

Como sensor y persona que no tenía chakra en su vida anterior, aprendió a distinguir técnicas que acosaban su cuerpo…un genjutsu leve.

-No creo que debas estar aquí –una voz la arrastro hacia unos árboles con un cuidado severo a ese punto, tenía ligeras ojeras y un pañuelo en la cabeza con la placa de Konoha.

-Yo …estaba de paseo-declaró firme la mujer para mirar ese punto en cuestión –no creo que sea algo bueno que estén esos tipos hablando –

-Es lo que estoy intentando averiguar, será mejor que te vayas – declaro el shinobi mirándola con sospecha.

-Sabes que incluso yo soy sospechosa – frunció el ceño la mujer extrañada por la confianza del hombre en querer protegerla, un buen shinobi mira más allá de lo evidente, ¿no?

-Eres la novia de Hatake, además que estas respaldada por el capitán Jounin –explico el tipo como si fuera lo más obvio del asunto.

Ella arqueó la ceja un poco incrédula de tal comentario dicho con facilidad, pero era lo menos importante –sí que los shinobis son chismosos….todos saben de mí, es injusto –

Ya estaba cansada de aclarar qué tipo de relación tenía con el ultimo estudiante de Minato, pero ahora incluso ella quería entender que eran….pero era lo último de sus prioridades.

-Shh – el hombre le callo la boca mirando el avance más adelante, Akane estaba siendo empujada hacia atrás en un intento de que se fuera sin tener éxito.

Le dio una mirada apretando el sello que traía consigo siempre a pesar de solo estar de paseo, un samurái no debía marchar sin su katana aun si es un viaje de placer.

Hayate no se quejó demasiado cuando se vio atrapado saltando de lo que sería un ataque mortal para ambos, Akane vio su mirada de sorpresa al seguirle el paso, muriendo cualquier intento de alejarla.

No era solo la novia de Hatake…. ¿Es acaso que no escucho el otro rumor de que era una samurái capaz? Gai fue muy vocal al respecto.

-Vaya dos ratas …. Aunque una muy bonita – Un hombre de aspecto frágil la miró con intensidad insana.

-Debemos deshacernos de ellos –otro dijo con seguridad apretando su kunai en mano.

Akane sonrió de lado ante la emoción emergiendo, una que no extrañaba de sus días en la guerra…. Shinobis o no podía cortarlos.

La noche no fue tan aburrida.

* * *

Parar al hospital no era la mejor manera de cerrar esa rutina extraña que Hatake se esforzó en realizar, su Katana estaba un poco manchada de sangre pero nada difícil de limpiar.

-Estuvo cercas – señaló la enfermera curando parte de su brazo un poco quemado por las técnicas implementadas –dejara cicatriz – como si fuera lo más importante añadió.

-No importa mucho – encogió de hombros la samurái nada culpable de tener evidencias del ataque -¿Cómo está Hayate-san? – cuestionó al no mirar a su compañero en el mismo cuarto.

Fue el más grave al recibir de lleno un ninjutsu de los rivales, pero con su oportuna intervención esperaba pudiera haberse salvado.

La enfermera la miró ofendida de tal cuestión, Akane decidió ignorarla porque al final de cuentas era parte del club de fans de Kakashi.

Al menos fue decente al tratarla.

-El chico estará en cuidados intensivos –el Hokage de todas las personas ingresaba al cuarto dando una mirada a la compañera que se marchó con promesas de cambiar el vendaje después.

Su brazo al menos podía moverse aunque ardía.

-Espero que salga bien, fue un golpe a quemarropa lo que recibió –suspiro la mujer mirando todavía su brazo –buenos días por cierto Hokage-san –sonrió fácilmente porque al final de todo desde esa bienvenida no veía al anciano.

-Oh, buenos día a ti también – el anciano cerró la puerta dejando a dos firmas en las afueras esperando su salida, tal vez eran sus guardias o algo por el estilo, Akane arqueo la ceja ante el rostro serio que mostró el mayor.

-Supongo que es muy grave la situación que descubrimos, ¿no es así? – soltó la samurái dando una mirada seria al hombre –no es difícil percatarse de eso cuando nos intentaron matar – desarrollo un poco su argumento ante el suspiro dudoso del líder.

Como un Kage era de esperar el peso político que esto llevaba a cabo en medio de un evento tan importante como lo es el examen Chunnin, la manera en que miran a Konoha y sobretodo las consecuencias que estoy traerá.

Un tema que no se vio en el canon, pero que sabe debe tocarse en la vida real, no envidia a Sarutobi por esta carga.

-Sí, es porque eso que estoy aquí, eres la única fuera de mi jurisdicción que no puedo pedir discreción – señalo el viejo – eres un noble que estuvo en medio de un ataque, eso deja mucho que desear a la aldea –

-No pensé en verdad ponerlo en tal aprieto –declaro la mujer entendiendo que tipo de escenario está planteando, una cosa es la política entre aldeas…una muy diferente a alguien de su linaje.

Era un Himura …una familia poderosa y noble.

-Te debo la vida de uno de mis hombres, pero esto no se cómo lo tomara su padre – Sarutobi coloco sus manos sobre su espalda con una mirada lejana y cansada.

Tantos años venían cayendo en los hombres del viejo líder –No se preocupes, lidiare con mi padre si es posible, aunque no prometo nada en contra de Suna…. ¿Qué pasará a continuación? ¿le dirán algo al Kazekage? –

Tantas preguntas que hacer pero esas eran las primeras que salieron.

-Seguiremos con el examen y en cuanto al Kazekage nuestra relación no es la mejor como para enfrentar tal situación sin saltar a la guerra – parpadeo Sarutobi a su posición –Pero ten por seguro que estoy revisándolo con el consejo para no tener ningún problemas más complicado ... –

-Entonces me imagino que viene a pedir mi discreción –suspiro la mujer –no lo tome a mal, mucha gente me ha intentado asesinar en el pasado…no es la primera vez que tenga que fingir que no pasó nada –

Y era verdad, pero era un asunto un tanto complicado de regreso en el país del hierro…un tema que no tocaría mientras este en Konoha.

No quiere recordar.

-En verdad se lo agradezco tanto – formal el anciano inclino su cabeza con un peso menos.

-No tiene porqué, sé qué tipo de situación política converge a esto pero es un asunto que no interferiré …sin embargo no me pida que me mantenga al margen cuando esté en medio de una pelea, no prometo no usar mi espada en contra de los que atentan contra de mis creencias o las personas que aprecio– instruyó firme la samurái.

-Comprendo, un nindo firme -un brillo emocionado salto en los ojos del Sandaime.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló poco después mientras la mujer se levantaba ignorando la punzada de su brazo y analizando que fue lo que hizo mal para terminar herida.

Lastimaba su orgullo como samurái, tenía que mejorar más en contra de los Shinobis.

-Akane – una vista extraña se formó en su ventana al mirar a un Hatake un tanto alarmado –Hokage-sama –saludo recomponiendose dando un salto para ingresar a la habitación.

-Creo que los dejares –pícaro el viejo guiño hacia el peliblanco – espero que cumpla su promesa Himura-san –y con eso se marchó dejando a ambos adulto en silencio.

-Vine en cuanto me entere – Hatake ya la estaba mirando con recelo cada rincón de su cuerpo hasta terminar en su brazo vendado –si hubiera sabido no te dejaría salir –

-No puedes encerrarme Kakashi –regaño la samurái –y esto paso por algo…además Hayate-san se salvó, aunque grave está vivo –encogió de hombros pensando en cómo el Tokubetsu se supone debe morir.

Pero un cambio a un personaje secundario no era tan grave, ¿verdad?

-Yo…no debiste pelear –se quejó el hombre colocando sus manos encima de ella con casualidad y familiaridad.

-Era necesario –rodó los ojos la antes civil comenzando a caminar fuera del recinto ignorando la precaución en los ojos de su compañero –y no es tu culpa…así que no te castigues, soy un samurái, ¿recuerdas? Esto es mi responsabilidad….no tuya –

-Pero eres mi…. – suspiro el hombre –es mi deber protegerte –

-Yo también puedo proteger…no cargues con todo – torció la boca para golpear en el hombro a su compañero –Esta vez sí peleare Kakashi mientras pueda –

-Lo sé y eso me preocupa – gruño el hombre –debería dejar a Pakkun contigo a partir de ahora –

-No abuses Kakashi…no necesito niñera – explicó la mujer con voz amenazante, ignorando las miradas de los transeúntes al salir del hospital –además mejor cuéntame cómo terminaron los chicos –

-Acabo de traer a Sasuke al hospital y voy de regreso a ver a Naruto en las preliminares –como si no fuera nada comentó el copy nin.

-¡Y porqué estás aquí!- regaño la mujer airada con un ademán firme –deberías regresar con Naruto-kun –

-Nah, lo hará bien – deshecho el shinobi –además has cosas igual de importantes – guiño a su dirección.

-Tienes problemas de prioridades – se quejó la mujer.

-Tu eres mi prioridad –con facilidad comentó el hombre.

-No sé qué decir al respecto –Akane suspiró en derrota –iré a cambiarme a casa y regresó a vigilar a Sasuke-kun -

-Me pondré celoso si sigues cuidando más a mis niños que a mi – Kakashi colocó su mano sobre su cintura.

-Ya lo has dicho…. – suspiro la samurái no queriendo caer en este extraño juego, muchos civiles los miraban con cierta molestia por tal muestra de afecto –¿Pero quién es el que termina amaneciendo a mi lado? –

-Espero que siga siendo yo…porque será un problema si es uno de mis chicos – debajo de la máscara torció la boca el copy nin.

-No imagines cosas innecesarias – Akane colocó su dedo índice en la mejilla de su infractor –y ve a revisar a Naruto-kun no debes tener preferencias….¡Eres su sensei! – regaño.

-Bien…bien –alzó sus manos en derrota el Jounin con un aire divertido –nos vemos después –y con eso se marchó dejando solo un pequeño tumulto de humo.

Ver que Pakkun aparecía en su departamento no le extraño –Que bueno verla señorita –saludo cordial el animal con un aire inocente –El jefe me dijo que cuidara de usted…veo que se ha metido en problemas –

-Le dije que no era necesario pero el hombre no escucha-se quejó al salir ignorando la carcajada del animal que saltaba a sus manos.

Pakkun apreciaba el cariño.

Toparse con problemas para ver a Sasuke fue esperado al ser civil y no un familiar o sensei, como parte de las formalidades al ser genin internado.

Pero se las arregló para entrar.

El niño no se veía nada bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Kanae o Akane tendrá que lidiar con lo que fuera comenzó a destapar con su regreso, el canon está al pie del comienzo removimendo muchas de las heridas.
> 
> Pero era lo que quería al final de todo...Konoha fue su hogar y todavía lo siente asi.  
> ¿Que pasará?


End file.
